Conquest of the Heart
by LegendaryStrawberry
Summary: IchiRuki. Rukia returns from Soul Society, but will an external battle lead to an internal one?
1. End of Rain

Disclaimer I in no way own Bleach. Spoilers are very light and only up to recent Japanese anime release events, though even those are almost non-existent. Please be gentle as this is my first fic. Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged, but flames will be used to reduce heating cost this winter. Please read and review. Yes, I know terrible, terrible, terrible pun. Don't worry, you'll see what I mean soon enough.

The night sky loomed overhead with patchy clouds alone obscuring the midnight blue and twinkling lights in Karakura's sky. A gentle breeze blew the scent of flowers through the cool spring air. It was a normal night for Ichigo Kurosaki. No, normal isn't the right word. It was more like typical. What's normal about a seventeen-year-old coming out of his body and fighting spirits that threaten the very lives of those around him?

Chad, Ishida, or even Inoue could have handled the puny mess of a hollow Ichigo had crushed without breaking a sweat, but it was his job as a shinigami representative, for what little people recognized it, after all. Life had become dull after the war, but it wasn't unwelcome except for one thing. That raven-haired midget that he couldn't get off his mind at times like these was missing. Though it was hard to admit, even to him, it had become obvious in her absence to everyone. Her recuperation in soul society after the war had taken six months at this point and each day seemed so much grayer than it had those vibrant days he had as a "substitute shinigami" with Rukia constantly at his side. She was annoying, condescending , a terrible artist, and useless with anything modern, but there was just something about her that was elegant yet down to earth, so strong and yet so helpless, perfect and imperfect.

As these thoughts rushed through his head as he stood atop Rukia's favorite telephone pole perch, he reached within his uniform, fumbled, and pulled out the phone device soul society had decided to let him have as a reward for his work during the war. They called it a reward, but it always seemed like a petty thing they did even though Rukia had assured him it was a greater honor than he realized. It's not as if he was doing it for a reward anyway. He just wanted to save everyone, however simple that wish was. Ichigo turned that phone over in his hand what must have been a thousand times thinking about calling her like he had done what had seemed like a thousand times before, but his pride and the earful he got when he called to check on her from her always stayed his hand. She told him to leave an injured person to rest and whatever other bull she had concocted for him . He could have visited her in person as he had gained permission to enter Soul Society with an appointment anytime he saw fit, which he guessed was a bit better than the phone alone, but something told him it wouldn't be a great idea right now. Not only would Rukia scold him, but also Kenpachi would probably hunt him until he left, though his sense of direction not being the greatest was definitely in Ichigo's favor.

Rukia Kuchiki never meant to meet that stubborn, thick headed, orange haired young man that had haunted her dreams. Why'd he have to walk into her life? Why couldn't he have stayed still and let her do her job. Why did he have to be so strong willed? These and a million other questions flowed from her mind and kept her awake at night just staring at the moon from her room in the Kuchiki Estate. Here she was treated like a princess, and every whim was taken care of. It was so… boring. When she was with Ichigo things seemed so much easier, so much more real. He didn't care about her nobility, her status, or her brother. He saw through that icy exterior and bit by bit changed her world as much as she had his, though less obvious. It was cozy and warm like that little closet she had grown to love… She shook these thoughts from her mind dismissing her feelings as just some passing thing, but they always came back. How could she surrender her mind to her heart? There was simply no way it could be true, but it lingered in her mind like an earthbound whole, but she couldn't get it to move on as quite as simply.

Her orders had come down with the completion of her therapy. She could have had any post she chose, but she chose to be near him. Why? It wasn't just about knowing each other and having friends there, because she had friends in Soul Society and could have done a more respectable job than babysitting some sleepy little town. Was it because there was something more between them? Why would he even come to her mind otherwise? Why did she turn pink when Captain Ukitake had launched a knowing, "I see" at her orders. Why couldn't she bare to see him when she was weak? He had that way of making her feel a little helpless whenever he stormed out in front and "protected" her. She could have done as well without him, but he always insisted like one of those manga heroes. For as much as she hated that way he had about him, she couldn't help but lo… No, she wouldn't admit it even to herself. She stepped through the gate and approached a partly cloudy night sky over Karakura Town to view someone already standing on her favorite spot fumbling with something in his hand. Her heart warmed a bit to see that orange mess that covered the top of his head.

She knew that she'd used it before, but it was just too perfect with Ichigo not looking in her direction. As he turned around, she gave that trademark smirk and said, "Long time no see Ichigo." The look on his face was priceless and she couldn't help but giggle a little. As she descended from the gate onto an adjacent roof, he followed her looking a bit like an orange-haired carp. After regaining his composure from that weird entrance, they exchanged pleasantries.

"So… How have you been?" Ichigo muttered as he rubbed the back of his head and seemed to follow an imaginary butterfly off to the side. She swore he had to have the itchiest head she had ever seen.

"As well as can be expected." Rukia said as she looked down at the roof with a softness and frailty in her voice. She felt guilty for pushing him away during her therapy, but she couldn't let him see her like that. She hated feeling helpless. If he had seen her like that, he would have worried so much about her and she didn't want to burden him with anymore than she had forced on him with just entering his life.

The awkward silence was cut by the ring of the phone alerting them to a menos emerging nearby that was predicted to appear in five minutes. Everything else jut dropped away and it was like old times again, a little too much so. Ichigo bent over slightly to let Rukia have a ride on his back, but was quickly reminded that she wasn't in need of his assistance. When I say reminded, I mean he was kicked in the butt. Rukia laughed and darted away followed by an irritated and embarrassed strawberry.

The menos peeled back the sky and was welcomed with a defeating slash from a getsuga tenshou. Ichigo hadn't had much in the way of a challenge lately even with the menos. They were like sitting ducks compared to the Espada.

Just as the situation calmed down and the two were beginning to relax, the phone rang a second menos emerged behind Ichigo. Rukia pushed him out of the way and unsealed her zanpakuto. He had hidden in the wake of the previous menos and was biding his time, waiting to emerge. Rukia used first dance from Sode no Shirayuki and the menos was frozen solid in a column of ice reaching to the sky. Her victory was not without price though as the menos managed to deliver a slash to her arm before the ice encompassed him. A shocked Ichigo caught her as the ice shattered along with the hollow.

Ichigo shook as he rushed Rukia to Urahara's Shop at a shunpou that seemed almost a match for his bankai. It was the only place he could take her to be healed. He cursed himself for not learning any healing techniques and swore up and down that he'd change that. As they started away, the gathering clouds began to drop their moist cargo.

Rukia just stared up at Ichigo marveling at the sudden change in the young man she knew so well. He was a complete wreck. She hadn't seen him like this since before he conquered his hollow. Her injury, though gruesome looking, was only superficial and was nowhere near as painful as it looked, but he cradled her as if tomorrow would never come.

They arrived at the shop and after some treatment Rukia lay on the tatami staring at the wall. She heard the door slide open and felt Ichigo approach from behind her.

"I'm sor…" Ichigo started.

"Shut up idiot" Rukia cut him off. "In a fight people get hurt and you can't feel guilty for those that jump into battle fully aware of that", she said deliberately. "If I wasn't okay with the risk I wouldn't be doing this." she trailed off.

"I'm sor…" Ichigo started as he kneeled at her side.

"Fool, why can't you let this go and give up this guilt?" she rumbled as she turned over with a wince.

"Because you stopped the rain in my world", he shouted to a confused Kuchiki. He continued, "I've been… no, more like we've been through a lot since that night you came into my life. We've had our share of laughs and more than our share of tears, but still, I wouldn't change a thing, not for the world . You irritate me like no one else can and never let me help when it's something important unless I force my way through, but you're the one that haunts my dreams. I've missed your voice, our arguments, the way that single bang of hair droops in front of your face and even your terrible drawings."

Rukia kicked his shin at the last statement, though not as hard as usual.

After rubbing his shin, "You gave me a chance to gain power to overcome my foes and my past and for that I'm eternally grateful, but more than that I'm grateful that you are you. The times you have been away have made me realize just what you mean to me. I can't believe I'm going to say this but I lo…"

She sat bolt upright wincing as she cut him off with a finger across his lips. "Don't say it then you fool", she said as she looked away to try to gain some kind of control over herself. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her softly, and gently whispered, "Call me a fool, but I do love you Rukia."

Before she could recover her senses, she caught her lips and her voice betraying her and whispering," I lo.. love you too idiot."

As they sat there in deafening silence filled with a thousand voiceless confessions, the rain slowly dragged to a halt leaving only the dripping off the roof to disrupt their perfect silence. The quiet, unusual for those two, wasn't an awkward one, but filled with such joy that they were lost in it.

A black haired little girl slid the door closed from the crack it was open and brought the tea back to the kitchen with a slight smile on her face. She wouldn't want to break such a special moment for them and had no doubt that her green clad friend would tell Kurosaki-san's father if she let slip what she had seen. She was sure that was the last thing either of them wanted, so she said nothing of it.

Rukia sunk her face into his chest and thought to herself, "Maybe letting your heart conquer you every once in a while isn't such a bad thing after all."


	2. Of Cats and Kisukes

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach. Kubo just won't sell. Yeah, this one isn't going to be updated as often and as quickly as my "Hidden Treasure" fic.

The click of the sliding door sprang the new couple to their feet and out of their trance.

"Idiot, why did you have to do something like that in a place like this?" Rukia yelled at her new beau. "Somebody might have seen us!" she finished.

"Well you weren't exactly unreceptive to it yourself midget" the orange haired shinigami snapped back.

They were about to go to into a full on spat, but a slight chuckle emerged from one of the three doors leading to the room. Ichigo quickly threw open the door to find a startled but laughing Urahara.

"Sneaky spy!" Rukia yelled as she grabbed him by the robe.

"Ho ho ho. How can you call me sneaky? This is my home after all. I was merely coming to check on you." Urahara said as he whipped out his fan.

"Well…" Rukia started.

"Besides Kurosaki-kun was sooooooo romantic. It was such a touching moment!" Urahara teased him in his best schoolgirl impersonation. This landed him a simultaneous smash on the head from Ichigo and Rukia. Yoruichi, no doubt awoken by the clamor that had just occurred, slinked into the room in cat form.

"What's with all the noise this late at night Kisuke? "questioned Yoruichi emitting a small yawn.

"Rukia-chan and Kurosaki-kun confessed their love for each other. It was so beautiful." he replied. Rukia and Ichigo blushed a deep crimson and gave Urahara looks like daggers.

"I see" Yoruichi grinned. "Well maybe she'll finally get rid of that stupid bashfulness he has around naked women." she said as she gave Ichigo a wink. "Come on Kisuke get back to bed, so the lovebirds can get home" and with that said she transformed back into her true form and dragged the former 12th squad captain down the hall.

Ichigo was still a bit stunned from the transformation. No matter how many times he saw her do that it still messed up his brain for a few seconds. Rukia was the first to speak.

"She's right you know." Rukia said still a little embarrassed.

"Yeah" Ichigo replied chasing that butterfly again.

The two walked away from the room and down the hall to the door. They thanked Tessai and continued out into the night air.

The night was beautiful. The clouds had rolled back and the star scattered sky was visible again. The night air was crisp and the streets were empty, so they decided to walk rather than shunpou. They needed to get home, but it wasn't that urgent.

"So, do you think we should tell people?" Ichigo broke the somewhat awkward silence as they walked.

"Not until we have to. After what happened in there, I can only imagine what might happen when we tell Nii-sama", Rukia said and Ichigo gulped. It wasn't as if he couldn't beat him if he had to, but it was definitely not in his best interest to be on the wrong end of Byakuya's blade.

"I think we ought to at least tell Chad, Ishida and Inoue, because they might help us hide it more effectively." Ichigo said looking at the White Moon.

"I suppose, but let's wait a while."

"That's fine; Inoue is off on spring break with Tatsuki and a few of her friends anyway."

They reached the house after about twenty minutes of planning as they walked. They reached Ichigo's window and found Kon chatting with Isshin.

"What could they be talking about this late at night?" Ichigo murmured to Rukia.

"He can't hear us you know, so you don't have to be so quiet."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that" Ichigo replied.

"Well I'm going back to my gigai. I guess you'll have to wait until your dad gets done talking to Kon."

"Yeah"

Rukia walked past Isshin and started to head for the twins' room.

"How's your arm Rukia?" Isshin asked Rukia

"It'll be fine in a few days."

Both Ichigo and Rukia turned pale as they realized what had just happened and stared at Isshin in disbelief.

"We have much to discuss my son," Isshin said with a grin.


	3. Jetcape Lineage

Disclaimer: Look at first chapter. I'm calling a future plot twist with this chapter. It hasn't happened yet as of December 2008, but I think it will eventually. I'll leave the twist for you to find out mwahahahahaha.

Ichigo and Rukia stammered and tried to form words, but they simply fell voiceless.

"We'll talk in the morning you two." Isshin smirked as he closed the door pushing Rukia gently back into the room.

"Wait! You'll tell me now! What's going on?" Ichigo yelled through the door as he tried to open the door, but to no avail. Finding the door to be inaccessible to him, he tried to ram into it but found a barrier negating his attempts.

"Shh you might wake up your sisters! Karin we know can hear us, but Yuzu might suddenly find she can hear us as well," Rukia snapped.

"Oh my Rukia you are so considerate, unlike my ill-tempered son here. Oh Masaki, where did I go wrong? Our young man has grown to be so fierce! He's lucky to have such a kind love like you were." he said. They could both imagine him clamoring at the poster of his wife in his sulky voice.

"Thanks for the concern Rukia, but you don't have to worry. They won't wake from the kidou for a few hours yet. "Isshin calmly replied regaining a serious tone. "You'll also notice there's a barrier around the room or rather my son has already done so. A similar one surrounds my Karin and Yuzu's room and they will remain in a deep sleep for a few hours. You can thank Tessai for doing such a wonderful job." he said regaining the humor in his voice. A thousand questions flooded their minds as to what had just been said and its implications, but before they could materialize, even one Isshin was stepping away.

"Enjoy yourselves kids, just don't make me a grandpa before the wedding." the mysterious father quipped as he walked out of earshot.

The two stood in stunned silence at the onslaught of information that had just hit their brains. The silence was not meant to last though as Kon sprang up from the seat he had taken on the bed in Ichigo's body.

"Don't take Rukia-chan away from meee!" the modsoul whined gripping at Ichigo's shins. Ichigo reached down and muted the modsoul by using the license he still used for soul separation on him. He'd learned a long time ago that popping him out of whatever body he was in was a lot less painful and a lot easier than trying to quiet him down when he was throwing a fit.

"You know, he could have given us some answers." Rukia pointed out.

"Yes, but would you want to listen to that long enough to find out? Anyway, if my dad was clever enough to surprise us with all this tonight he wouldn't have entrusted Kon with the true answers." Ichigo said as he reentered his body.

"I guess so" Rukia replied as she followed suit, slipping into the gigai that Urahara was supposed to put in Ichigo's closet, but was placed on Ichigo's bed. "Well we should at least try to piece together what information we have into something cohesive."

"Sounds like a good idea" Ichigo said taking a seat on his bed. At this, Rukia gleefully whipped out the art pad she had concealed in Ichigo's desk while Ichigo grimaced.

"Well we know he knows Urahara and Tessai, so it's logical he knows the rest of those at the shop." with this Rukia drew bunny versions of the shop residents as well as the two of them and Isshin. She drew thick black lines connecting them like a web to show who knew who and how. Ichigo hated the drawings, but couldn't help but notice the cute smile that inched across her mouth as she drew. Her artistry couldn't be helped, but at least it always seemed to brighten her day and his by extension.

"Stop zoning out and help idiot," Rukia scolded as she whacked him on top of the head with the back of the pad. She had caught him staring at her and smiling as he zoned out. It was all she could do to keep from blushing a bit.

"It's nearly three in the morning midget. I'm exhausted. I need to sleep," he said though he actually wasn't that tired, but between what had happened earlier at Urahara's, his sudden realization of his father holding a secret all those years, and Rukia being herself he was mentally frazzled. He needed some rest to try to clear his head and let the night's events go for a while.

"Alright I guess I'm a bit tired as well", she said as she stifled a fake yawn. "He said he'd explain it all in the morning anyway. I'll see you then," she continued. She went to the closet she had known as home for that first magical time she had spent with him. She opened the closet door, but quickly closed it again blushing a deep crimson.

"Something wrong Rukia?" Ichigo said as he crawled back out of bed.

"Your father's a pervert!"

"Huh?" Ichigo said as he started to slide open the closet door. He got about halfway when he realized her mattress had disappeared and something else lay in its stead. He quickly mimicked Rukia's previous reaction almost perfectly.

"I…see", Ichigo quivered. He'd kill him as soon as he got out of this cage.

"Well, I guess we should make other arrangements then. Why don't you sleep on the floor and I'll sleep on the bed," she said. Normally, he might have fought for his bed, but he figured he'd have a hard time sleeping anyway, so at least Rukia might get some sleep and her arm might get a little better. It wasn't all bad though, at least he had managed to negotiate the comforter and the better pillow. As sleep slowly took his consciousness one word stuck in his mind…marriage. Isshin's mention of it, the fact that this was a fanfic, and the lockdown they were under made him even more concerned as to what would be revealed in the morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the living room stood Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, and Isshin in front of the family TV that now had a very interesting device hooked into it. Gathered on the other end and displayed on screen were the Captain Commander, the heads of the noble houses, and the leaders of Central 46.

"Sorry to ask you all so urgently to this meeting so late at night" Isshin said.

"It's been a long time your highness"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know I'm evil for doing this much to them and at the same time explaining almost nothing. Reviews help me restrain my inner hollow, so please tell me what you think. I know some parts seem a bit harsh and a bit OOC, but all will be made clear soon my friends.


	4. Expositional Onslaught

Disclaimer: I still do not own Bleach. Reviews are like sugar; they both make me hyper and motivated to write! Also, if you'd like to know when the next chapter would be out or if I'm working on one at the moment please check my profile page. I update it pretty regularly when I'm working on something.

Story Break

"That is all I have to discuss for now. Meeting adjourned." Isshin called followed by the slow exodus of those gathered. "Kuchiki-taicho may I have a word with you privately regarding the prince's education?" Isshin called to the previously exiting head of the Kuchiki clan.

"It would be an honor your majesty." Byakuya answered in his most formal tone. He didn't know anything about the prince, but to be asked to help with his education much less a private meeting with the king was a high honor for his clan.

Story Break

After the long meeting and his conversation with Byakuya, Isshin went upstairs to unseal the caged lovebirds. Ichigo and Rukia both lay sleeping quite serenely for what had occurred during the night. He walked through the door unusually normally.

"Ichigo, its time." he announced calmly to his son asleep on the floor.

"Uggh" Ichigo opened his eyes to his father's robed form and sat up straight. His father never used that tone except when he was deadly serious about something or other. He also wore a shinigami uniform, which was not all that surprising after last night's escapades. What really puzzled him was the white haori wrapped around his shoulder.

"Wake Rukia. This information applies to you both," Isshin said in the same tone. Ichigo got up groggily and wandered over to his bed and the sleeping form of Rukia. She was fast asleep, curled up in a ball with her hair all a mess and a slight drip of drool running away from her smiling lips. Even though her hair was mostly a mess, that one bang seemed to miraculously stay in place. She apparently was having one of her better dreams. For as brash as her personality could be, her sleeping form was about the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Well don't just stand there!" Isshin returned to his normal personality as he kicked Ichigo over on top of Rukia and Urahara began to take pictures. Rukia woke with a look in her eyes that would frighten an arrancar all the way back to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo knew that she was not a person to be woken up lightly. he had learned that with a sore chin for a week when she had overslept and he'd tried to keep her from being late. This was bad. Rukia did not like being woken up from a good dream, especially in the way she had just been asked to meet the day. Ichigo got off easy this time as she merely pushed him across the room. She was more interested in the robed figures that had precipitated the event.

"Get into your spirit forms. We'll leave our substitutes to fill our roles, so that the girls don't worry when they wake." Isshin said placing soul candy in his gigai's mouth.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked, suspicious of all this secrecy.

"To the training grounds of course, it's one of the few places that I know that is secure. Not only that, but if we stay here Karin and Yuzu might wake up and find us. I can keep them asleep for a few more hours, but if they sleep longer than that they might get suspicious, especially Karin." Isshin said motioning the group to follow him out the window and to Urahara's basement.

Arriving at the training grounds, they found it to be much the same that it had always been. Some of the larger battle scars were filled in, but most of it had been left as is.

"It's time to start informing you of your place my son." Isshin started. Ichigo shuddered. That sounded a lot like something Byakuya might say.

"Now, where to start?" Isshin said to himself stroking his chin.

"Start somewhere already or the readers are going to lose interest!" Ichigo broke the fourth wall.

"I guess the first thing to tell you is that I am the spirit king. By extension that makes you the prince of Soul Society." after this Rukia did a triple take and Ichigo's jaw dropped to what seemed like his knees.

"Secondly, only the people in this room know your identity as such. Also, you are to be married upon your 18th birthday to a girl from a noble clan and move to Soul Society"

"Wait! I don't have a choice in any of this?" Ichigo barked.

"Of course you do. You get to choose the girl, but there are a few restrictions. She must be a noble lady and chosen by the head of her clan."

"What about you and Mom? Why didn't you have to follow this?"

"Well we were a special case. Every ten generations or so the spirit king goes down to Earth, marries a living human and has children in order to prevent the bloodlines from getting stale. A few months before their eighteenth birthday, we separate the son or daughter from their body, cut their chain of fate, give them a tracker beacon and then perform konsou on them in order to send them on. From there they meet and date the selected noblemen or noblewomen for a while and on their eighteenth birthday, they choose their spouse. You're lucky that you won't be in such a shock over Soul Society as others have been in the past."

"T-that's crazy" Ichigo retorted as Rukia stood there trying to absorb the information on the way of life of the noble family.

"It's convenient! You wouldn't believe how many times my dad would have forgotten his anniversary if it wasn't his birthday," he said chuckling a bit. "Of course he knew his entire life that was going to happen "

"Why 18?"

"It's when you are considered an adult and when they estimate most of the royal kids will start attracting hollows. You were just a quick bloomer."

"Wait. Wouldn't they have noticed my last name when I went to Soul Society?"

"Of course not. Soul Society's royal family has no last name. We are referred to by our title and first name only or simply your highness. I'm just using Kurosaki while I'm on Earth."

"Why Kurosaki?"

"Sounded cool and your mother liked it."

"Ugh" Ichigo put his palm to his face. "Why didn't you interfere when I went to Soul Society in the first place?"

"I believe in you son" Isshin said faking a teary moment. "Besides, would you have wanted me to or even let me?"

"I guess not"

"That's what I thought my son" Isshin slapped him on his back.

Ichigo looked down at the ground sullen from a sudden realization. "Yuzu and Karin…"

"Yeah, but this is the burden of the crown" Isshin said as he put his arm around his son. "I'm sorry"

"When?"

"In a few days. I'm glad I found out before you were scheduled to leave or else I wouldn't have been able to help much."

"Help?"

"Have you forgotten what Rukia is besides being a soul reaper?"

"What do you mean? A terrible artist?" Ichigo asked gaining an elbow to the side from a now more focused Kuchiki.

"A noblewoman, adopted, but still a noblewoman. The crown has a little pull in Soul Society, so I set Rukia up to represent the Kuchiki clan." Both of their eyes went wide as they looked at Isshin and then back at each other.

"You do love each other, right?"

"Yeah, but…" they both said squeamishly.

"Then all is settled" he said cutting them off. "You'll have to date a few of the other girls to keep up appearances, but you had better not forget my third daughter."

"How could I?" Ichigo spoke carrying a half-sweet and half-teasing manner. The two just grinned and looked at each other.

"By the way, how did you convince my brother to let me in?"

"Simple"

_Flashback_

"_I'd like you to acclimatize my son to Soul Society and board him in your home."_

"_It would be an honor your highness"_

"_To thank you for your assistance in this matter I'll offer you some advice"_

"_That is unnecessary, but welcomed"_

"_On the matter of the Kuchiki representative to my son's possible brides, I'd like to recommend Rukia. My sources tell me that she is a true gem and perfectly suited for my son's tastes as well as having been to the living world more than most."_

"_I see. I will see that it is done."_

"_I thank you. My son will arrive in three days at sunset" _

"_Understood"_

"_That is all"_

_Story Break_

"_I'm going to stay with Byakuya!" Ichigo's eyes widened. "Why would you do that?"_

"_Same reason I locked you two up together last night."_

"_Why was that?"_

"_For my own amusement of course" Isshin managed to get out before the two nearly strangled him, but missed and fell on top of each other. Their faces turned crimson as they separated and Isshin let out a loud laugh. "And the fact that if they had seen either of you the deal would not have worked out as planned."_

"_Eat. drink and be merry my son for in three days you will die"_


	5. Day 1: Family Ties

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Not even the cleaner.

"Speaking of which, what will happen to my body? Will I be buried and have a funeral? Will Kon be in my body forever?" Ichigo frantically questioned thinking about the implications of "moving".

"Well that I'll leave up to you. I'm taking so much from you, so the least I can do is let you pick how your body is handled. We can have you die and have a funeral. We can also have Urahara create a custom soul pill that will replicate your personality and finish the semester for you. We'd say you moved away somewhere after graduation and make sure you aged correctly so that if you came back you would have it waiting for you. It would also be easiest on the girls."

"The second one does sound easier on everyone. Being able to attend your own funeral is a bit of a disturbing thought."

"When I return to Soul Society with the girls, I'll leave our bodies with Urahara since he has so graciously offered to help in the matter. Considering the alternative, I'm very grateful"

"Alternative?"

"Kurotsuchi" at that, the entire group shuddered.

"Well, any more questions?" Isshin asked.

"Not any that come to mind, but I'm sure I will before this is over."

"Alright, let's get back before they get suspicious." Isshin said as he motioned for them to follow. "Thanks again Kisuke."

"You're taking this well," Rukia said nudging Ichigo slightly as they headed home. "I'd have figured you would have gone off on another one of your "me against the world moods" by now."

"I know. I've just realized that right now this universe needs someone on the throne. Aizen became what he became because he was power hungry and didn't have someone at the top to stand against him. If my sacrifice can help keep order and peace in this world and the next I'll pay it. Not to mention I'll have you by my side."

Rukia looked in his ears, checked his eyes and pinched herself. "Are you really Ichigo? I could have sworn I just heard a mature thought that didn't involve fighting escape your lips."

"Cut it out! It's not like I stayed still while you were away, these last few years have forced me to grow up quickly. I'm still me. I just think things through a little more before I go swinging Zangetsu around. Okay?"

"Alright" Rukia chuckled a bit.

:"What are you two chatting about back there? Are you planning my grandkids?" Isshin said restoring that humor to his voice.

"No, you old pervert!" Ichigo smacked him on the back of the head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After returning to their bodies, the Kurosakis and Rukia went out for lunch. It seemed like a good idea to make a few good family memories before the two of them left.

It was an eerily normal scene for what was an otherwise insane day. The Japanese equivalent of Norman Rockwell would have been bored. Karin talked about soccer practice. Yuzu went on about a new recipe she'd found in a magazine. Isshin and Ichigo fought over who got the last roll until Rukia snatched it from under both their noses and ate it herself. It went on like this through most of the meal until Rukia's phone rang. Ichigo was worried initially about a hollow attack, but when his phone failed to ring, he knew it was a call for Rukia and relaxed. Rukia excused herself and went to the hallway outside the restroom. She answered the phone to hear the voice of her brother on the other end.

"Hello Nii-sama. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Rukia, your orders have been rescinded and you shall return to Soul Society in 4 days at sunrise. Another shinigami shall have arrived by then to take over your duties."

"May I ask why I am being recalled?" Rukia heard Renji in the background as she spoke.

"No, I will better inform you upon your return"

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"No, that is all."

"Farewell Nii-sama"

"Goodbye Rukia"

Finishing her conversation, she returned to the table.

"Who was that?" Yuzu asked, twirling a french fry.

"A classmate of mine that was confirming that we'd work on a project together in four days. She's sixth in our class, so I think we'll do very well."

"What's it on?"

"Royalty" Rukia's eyes glowed with a little pride.

"She's way too good at this kind of thing," Ichigo thought to himself knowing the secret messages that lay just beneath the surface. "At least she knows how to cover well."

The meal finished, the Kurosaki clan with the Kuchiki in tow went about doing just about everything Isshin or Karin and Yuzu could imagine. They got ice cream, went to the park, played Frisbee and even a little 2 on 1 soccer with Karin and Ichigo versus Isshin. It was about the best day you could imagine for a family to have together. That night Yuzu cooked the recipe she had talked about over lunch for dinner.

After dinner, Ichigo went to the bathroom. As he walked by the mirror he touched his face and said to himself "two days, eh".

"So that's when you're leaving" a voice from an upside down Shinji called to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, how three days can drive you mad. I couldn't help myself with an odd Shinji cliffhanger moment thrown in there for laughs. I'm taking a few days off writing after today, so I may not update for a little while. I'll read your reviews and respond as soon as I can. If I'm not back by then, have a happy New Year's Eve.


	6. Irony and Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Standing upside down"

"I can see that"

"Good, I'm glad your eyes still work."

"Shinji!"

"I guess your memory's good as well."

"Why are you here?"

"Shh shh calm down, somebody might notice."

Ichigo sighed.

"Urahara told you about our current relationship with Soul Society?"

"The law says you should be hunted down, but Yamamoto gave an unofficial suggestion that you be left alone because you helped during the war. What does it have to do with me?"

"I believe Yamamoto will keep his word, but I'd like it in writing from Central 46. That's where you come in your majesty."

"Wait! How do you know about that?"

"Peh, we've known since you were nine."

"What?"

"After your mother was killed by that hollow, your father became concerned about your safety. He contacted Urahara and because they couldn't look after you all the time and because you might get suspicious if you saw the same person repeatedly, they contacted us. We didn't have anything better to do, so we watched over you. Didn't you think it was odd that after your fight with Grand Fisher no other opportunistic hollows dropped by for a snack?"

"Wait. So when my father told me only those in that room knew about me…"

"He was telling the truth. We were hiding in those patched up areas. The look on your face was priceless!"

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised with everything that's happened up until now."

"Anyways, we don't want to go back to Soul Society. We just want to be left alone to do as we please. Simple request considering how we helped you out with you know who."

Ichigo thought for a second.

"I'll help however I can, but I don't know what power I'll have"

"That's fine. I'm sure you'll find a way"

"Hey Shinji, why a bathroom?"

"Because an alley is too cliché," and with that the Vaizard leader left out a nearby window.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The night went along about as normally as it ever did in the Kurosaki residence. There was a small argument as to what the family was to watch that night. Isshin, Yuzu and Rukia wanted the new drama that was premiering that night. Ichigo and Karin wanted to watch the soccer game. Outnumbered, there was nothing they could do but bear with it. Now Ichigo knew why Isshin loved his "third daughter" so much. The show turned out to be about a royal family and the marriage of the prince. The irony wasn't lost on either of them.

The night wore on and eventually it was time for bed. Ichigo and Rukia looked over their shoulders until they were safely in their respective rooms. Outside of a few murmurs from Kon, the night was actually pleasant. Both of them slept very well for the situation they were in. They would need it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning began with the traditional Kurosaki father-son morning greeting, a flying kick that landed Isshin nothing but an empty mattress. After breakfast, Ichigo and Rukia gathered the ryoka, as Soul Society had dubbed them. Kon wanted them to call themselves Team Kon, but it met with harsh resistance, namely a smack into a nearby wall. Everyone gathered at Urahara's shop and sat down to tea.

"Why did you have us meet here Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

"I have something important I needed to tell you all, but I needed some place where the secret will be safe."

Rukia cleared her throat.

"We rather" Ichigo said correcting himself.

"You really didn't have to drag us all out here to tell us that Kuchiki-san had returned" Uryuu pushed up his glasses as he spoke.

"Well it's more than that" Ichigo began. "I'm leaving for Soul Society tomorrow."

"I leave the day after," Rukia interjected.

"How long?" Chad asked.

"I don't know when we'll be back or if they'll let us come back. It'll be at least until a few weeks after my birthday before it would even be possible"

"What will you do about school? We graduate in only a couple months."

"A special soul pill will be made that imitates my personality. He'll finish the school year for me. Rukia will just disappear like she did before, except this time of her own will"

"Hold on," Ishida started," if your job is a soul reaper why wouldn't they leave you as you were? What aren't you telling us?"

The two looked at each other and then back at their friends.

"Well…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It's actually about half a chapter, but I just wanted to get a few plot bunnies out of my head. I'll likely post the second half tomorrow while I have some quiet. If its not tomorrow it may be a little while. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please read and review!


	7. Day 2: ShortCircuit

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

"We're going to be married," Rukia spoke.

"I'm the prince of soul society," Ichigo said at almost the same time.

Inoue's face contorted into about ten different shapes and then she seemed to short circuit and laid her face on the table. Ishida seemed to be lost for a second and to have an oil slick on his nose by how many times he readjusted his glasses. Chad… Well Chad just sat there, but you could see his eyes now and he looked about as confused as Uryuu.

"If you two are going to tell bad jokes together you really should communicate on which joke you are going to tell," Ishida said, regaining his composure.

"In some ways I wish it were all some big joke, but my dad seemed way too serious about it for it to be so."

"Wait. Your father?"

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot to tell you my dad is the Spirit King," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his neck.

With that Uryuu stammered, started, and seemed to have a minor breakdown. Inoue, who had recovered from the first blow, repeated a similar but less severe version of her reaction to the first bit of news. Chad just looked more confused and surprised.

"You're kidding"

"I'm afraid he isn't," Urahara replied as he sat down.

"So, what happens after you leave?" Chad spoke.

"Not really sure of the whole thing, bur I'm supposed to date some of the noblewomen, including Rukia, and then on my 18th birthday I pick my bride."

"I wonder what the palace is like." Inoue thought aloud.

"He won't know for a while. Nii-sama is supposed to take him in and train him in noble society's rules." Rukia responded finally getting a word in edgewise. With that, Ichigo went stiff as a board.

"Don't tell me you forgot about that baka."

"Maybe a little"

"Doesn't he hate you? Why would he agree to such a thing?"

"It's a great honor to have royalty stay under your roof. Also, he doesn't know anything other than the prince's arrival time." Rukia snickered to herself at the latter.

The two finished their explanation to the group. Afterwards, Orihime brought Rukia up to date with everything that had gone on since she left including her newest adventures in food. Ichigo and Chad talked about the game last night while Uryuu tried to make a bit more sense of the situation by talking with Urahara. After a while, the team grew hungry and an Orihime tummy roar signaled time for lunch. They left Urahara's shop and headed towards a nearby gyudon-ya.

"Don't forget to drop by around midnight to have your soul pill forged." Urahara told Ichigo as he headed out the door.

"Thanks"

______________________________________________________________________________

It was a fairly normal meal of beef bowls. The team ate well, but there was a bit of strained undertones flowing between them due to the elephant in the room. Afterward, the group agreed to meet the next day to see Ichigo off and then they went off their own ways. Rukia and Ichigo walked back towards the clinic enjoying the beautiful spring day.

"I've got to buy a camera from Urahara before you leave," Rukia said smiling a bit.

"Why?"

"To see Nii-sama's reaction, of course. It would be a waste not to capture such a rare sight as his reaction to you showing up." Ichigo could only imagine the sixth squad captain's face. He was half steeped in fear and half in amusement at the thought of it. He was so distracted that he didn't see what would happen next…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, I know its short, but this is the best place to cut it before I get to some more fun next chapter. I did say the last one was actually about half a chapter after all. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Three O'Clock

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Sorry 'bout the wait. I couldn't leave the readers of my other fic out in the cold. Thanks for all the reviews!

Ichigo suddenly found himself in spirit form. Maybe his badge had accidentally tapped him again. It was always awkward explaining the sudden "fainting spells" that came over him from time to time. That's when he noticed he didn't see his body anywhere and furthermore his distance from Rukia had grown quite dramatically. Confused, he finally saw the truck a few feet away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I could barely keep from laughing. If it had been anyone else, but him and in his current situation it could have been the most tragic thing I'd ever witnessed. The truck hit him where he kept his badge and shoved him out of his body before it hit the rest of him. His body was done for, but his spirit barely noticed the truck. It was a strange, tragic dichotomy of the two. The confused look on his face was priceless. I barely managed to keep up my distraught teen routine for the clearly scared driver. I guess this means less work for Urahara.

"Don't you dare even squeak a laugh," he said realizing his situation and seeing through my act. I think my touch is slipping around that man that he could see it so easily.

We rode down to the Kurosaki Clinic in the ambulance together. We couldn't really talk while we were in there due to the ambulance personnel working on his body. If I'd started talking to thin air, it would have looked a bit suspicious and I'd have had to alter his memory.

Isshin met us at the clinic door. Luckily, the twins were over at a mutual friend's house doing something. It wasn't a pretty sight, Isshin called his own son's time of death at 3:00 PM.

"I thought we weren't going to do this Ichigo"

"It wasn't my decision. The truck just lost control and slammed into me."

"Well what are we going to tell your sisters?"

"I'll talk to Karin right after you break the news. I'll tell them I'm okay and explain where I'm going without exposing the secret. This way I get to say my goodbyes and things can go as smoothly as possible with how things are."

"Alright, that's fine."

"I guess I'll tell Chad, Inoue, and Ishida later tonight after I talk to the girls."

"Well do you want to wait and go to your funeral? I can have your date moved back a few days if you'd like."

"No, I'd feel like I was eavesdropping on thoughts I was never meant to really hear."

"A lot of spirits do it. It's a very common way for people to let go of this world. On top of that, the messages are for you and you may or may not see these people who care for you again, so at least give them the chance to really say goodbye."

"It's okay, really."

"It's up to you. Just let me know if you change your mind."

"Alright"

Ichigo and Rukia ascended the stairs to his room and went to their usual places. Ichigo tried to sit down initially, but quickly realized he had to remove Zangetsu in order to relax on the bed. He would have to get used to this being in soul form all the time. The two sat in silence thinking about what had just occurred.

"Would you go?"

"My silence is bothering you?"

"No, I mean the you-know-what. If you'd have had a choice in the matter?"

"It's a funeral Ichigo. It's okay to say it. To be honest, I don't really know. People will say things that they would never say to your face there, so I might feel a little intrusive. Then again, it's also humanity's answer to the soul burial and meant to sooth the living along with the dead."

"I guess I'll just have to think about it."

"Don't hurt yourself"

"Grr"

Ichigo chased her around the room a bit until they heard taps on the door.

"No grandchildren just yet you two!" Isshin teased.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

In 1st squad headquarters, the Captain-Commander sits at his desk and puts the finishing touches on some sealed orders. There is a knock at the door.

"Come"

"You said you needed me sir"

"Yes, we have just received word that Ichigo Kurosaki is dead in the living world. You are to deliver these orders to him and follow the instructions within them once he has unsealed them. It is locked with reiatsu, so please do not attempt to open or tamper with its contents."

"Why me? Couldn't you have sent some grunt or messenger to take it to him?"

"I'll thank you to not question me young man, or you can forget about what we have been talking about recently."

"I see sir. I'll get to it right away."

"See that you do. The gate will open in approximately 30 minutes. Be ready and waiting then."

"Yes, sir!"

With that, the shinigami left and prepared to travel to the living world.

"I tell you Chojiro, these young ones become more impudent with each generation."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well, I hope everyone remembered their military time conversions and got that subtle thing I did in this chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. Please review.


	9. Tears and Tanabata

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If you don't like Orihime, just grin and bear with it.

Orihime and Chad walked together towards home due to the proximity of their places. It was quite the display of opposites. The two split off at the railroad tracks as Orihime remembered she still needed to get to the store to pick up some wasabi and honey for her special ramen deluxe. On the way, she thought to herself about Ichigo's fate.

"_I guess the rain that connected two hearts flowed down and formed the river Styx to separate Ichigo from me. No, more than that, he'll be married to Kuchiki-san and who am I to even peek at that with jealousy. He's happy being with her. He needs her, but why does it have to hurt so much? "_

"_I guess even magpies wouldn't help," she said aloud to herself. *see AN following this chapter_

"_What are you talking about Orihime?" Tatsuki said walking up from behind in her karate attire._

"_Uh, um just thinking about how a coconut could get to Russia," she said thanking her lucky stars that she had come up with that so fast._

"_Why?"_

"_Just curious." Orihime said and Tatsuki rubbed her head. _

"_So where are you headed?"_

"_The supermarket, I'm making my special ramen deluxe tonight and I need to get a couple things."_

_Tatsuki's face nearly turned green at the statement. She had tried it once and found it unfit for human consumption._

"_Why don't you come over to my place instead? It'll save you from having to cook tonight."_

"_I don't want to intrude."_

"_It's fine. You haven't been over in a long time. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind seeing you."_

"_Okay."_

_The two walked down the street a ways until they hit an appliance store. In the window, several TV sets were playing a game show with closed captioning. As it went into commercials, the two watched as a preview for the evening news played._

"_Tragedy strikes Karakura as a young student is killed in an accident today involving a runaway truck. Here's a picture of the young man. More information at 5."_

_The two just stood there in shock. Orihime began to weep, not for his leaving, but for the fact he could never come back now. _

"_Such a pity" one older woman said._

"_Good riddance, kid looks like a gang leader with that dyed hair of his." _

_Orihime couldn't restrain herself; she lashed out at the man._

"_He's a better man than you'll ever be. He'd put his life on the line for a complete stranger and never have a second thought about it. Don't you dare judge him you arrogant fool."_

"_Orihime!" Tatsuki yelled as she grabbed her from behind preventing her from giving the man a new face. Orihime began to sob uncontrollably, so Tatsuki turned her away from the man and consoled her as best she could. The man was no worse for the wear, but he learned a lesson that day he wouldn't soon forget._

"_Now you are coming with me. No objections."_

_With that, the two headed towards the Arisawa residence. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_The twins arrived back around 3:30 laughing and talking. They reached the door and were met with a somber looking Isshin. _

"_Girls I have something to talk to you about" They hadn't seen that expression since their mother passed on, so both were concerned._

"_Your brother was involved in an accident earlier and he's no longer with us."_

"_When?" Karin asked._

"_About half an hour ago."_

"_It isn't funny to joke about death Dad!" Yuzu said noticing Ichigo entering the room to talk to them._

"_I'm not joking."_

"_Then what's Ichi-nii doing standing right there in those strange clothes?"_

"_Where?" Isshin said, feigning blindness to his son's form._

"_Right there!" Yuzu said while a pale Karin watched in horror as her brother came into the room in that form she had only seen him in after he'd left his body behind._

"_It's understandable that you wouldn't want to believe at first, and imagine him, but he is gone."_

"_Yuzu, he's telling the truth. I think that's why only you and I can see him."_

"_He's really here?" Isshin said looking around and squinting as hard as he could._

"_Yeah, I'm a ghost. That's why Dad can't see me. I have to leave soon, so I need to tell you some things before I go."_

_With that, Yuzu began to cry and even Karin shed a few tears._

"_Don't worry, heaven's a peaceful place. Now, I need you two to be strong and look after Dad for me. You know he'd be helpless without his kids."_

"_Will we see you again?" Yuzu said through a trembling, tear-filled voice._

"_Someday, but I want you two to promise me something. Live to the fullest. Live to the fullest, age to the fullest, and die long after me. And if possible, die with a smile. Sadness is a cool thing to shoulder, but you're still too young. I'll be waiting up above."_

"_Okay" the two managed to mutter as the orange haired shinigami embraced them. The two couldn't see the small grin growing on their father's face._

"_See ya" Ichigo said as he flash stepped out of sight. The two only saw a blur and his disappearance._

"_What did he say?" Isshin asked of his daughters. They explained as best they could with tear-moistened cheeks. They all hugged together and Ichigo entered his room for the last time._

"_So, what are you going to do now?" Rukia said as he picked up the badge he'd left on the bed after recovering it from his body._

"_I'll probably head over to Urahara's and hide out there, so I'm not seen by anyone. I can hide out in the training and back rooms and I'm sure he won't mind putting me up for one night. If that falls through I'll head over to Chad's place."_

"_Fine, I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Yeah."_

_Ichigo disappeared in a burst of flash steps, leaving Rukia staring out the open window._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Ichigo arrived at the front door of Urahara's a few moments later. The eccentric shopkeeper met him at the door._

"_Got room for one more?"_

"_Always"_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Author's Note: If you need an explanation of the magpie reference, search Wikipedia for Tanabata and look under story. If you're wondering why Isshin is grinning, look back at chapter 25 in the manga. Also, I'm beginning to dislike my "s" key, stupid stubborn stickiness. Reviews are tasty like candy, so please give me Jinta's idea of a 500 yen beg for Yuzu worth of them._


	10. Chimps, Baboons and Stray Dogs

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

The tunnel between worlds opened up before him as he sped toward the light. He exited and crashed into the concrete in front of the Kurosaki residence with a loud thud. He rubbed his head and stood back up.

"That's the last time I let those guys test out their express spirit transport on me." He looked around and didn't see or sense his target anywhere nearby. Looking up, he saw Rukia in the window.

"Hey Rukia, where's that orange-haired freak?"

A surprised Rukia thought quickly and grabbed her pad and a big sharpie.

"He's at. Urahara's. Shut up. you idiot. They can. hear you."

"Oh"

"Don't give me "Oh"; get out of here before they see you."

"Thanks"

"Get out of here!"

The shinigami burst into flash steps and left the clinic far behind. Yuzu got curious about the huge thud and voice she heard muffled outside the door and went to investigate with Isshin. They peeked outside the door and saw nothing. Further investigating they saw Rukia in Ichigo's window.

"What happened?"

"A stray dog came and chased a cat over the fence. He must not have been too bright, because he can right into that wall in his pursuit. I yelled at it to shoo it away. After I yelled at it a few times, it ran off."

"Phew, I'm glad it's gone. Was it scary?"

"Not especially, but it did have bright red hair."

"Weird. What are you doing in Ichi-nii's room?"

"Uh, um… I wanted to draw and I lent him my pad the other day for a school project."

"Ah"

"Phew" Rukia said as she turned back around. "I wonder what Renji has to say to Ichigo"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Renji arrived at Urahara's shop about a minute later. Jinta and Ururu stood on the front porch. Jinta was sweeping mumbling something about Ururu cheating at janken. Ururu bowed politely as Renji arrived.

"Welcome back freeloader!" Jinta waved with a grin.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Nah," Jinta chimed back pulling down his bottom eyelid and sticking his tongue out.

"You little punk…"

"Ho ho ho perhaps we should all come inside. If you keep making such a ruckus you'll scare away my customers," the man in hat and clogs said as he waved his fan.

The four of them went inside and sat around the table. Tessai brought some tea in and sat among them.

"So what brings a lieutenant all the way to my humble little shop?"

"Actually, I came to give a letter to Ichigo. Rukia told me he was here."

"Oh yes, he's down in the training room sparring with Zangetsu. Ururu will you be a dear and go fetch our guest."

"Yes" Ururu said as she left the table and headed down to the training room.

Ururu opened the trap door and descended into the training room. Ichigo and Zangetsu were clashing quite fiercely and the grunts and yells echoed all around the room. Finally separating, the two started catching their breath.

"Uhno Kurosaki-san, Lt. Abarai is here to see you."

"Ok, I'll be right up. That's enough for now Zangetsu." Zangetsu disappeared, he sheathed him upon his back and Ichigo followed the little girl as he wiped the sweat from his face with a towel he had laid near the ladder.

"Oi Renji. What are you up to down here?"

"Yamamoto sent me to give you this" Renji replied handing him the letter.

Ichigo tried opening the letter by ripping the end, but found it to be impossible. He tried every way imaginable to open it, but couldn't get it to give up its contents. All the while, Renji was laughing his butt off.

"Hey, how do I open this thing?"

"Just put your thumb to the seal. It'll unlock from there."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"You reminded me of this chimp I saw trying to figure out how to break open a coconut."

"You callin' me a chimp baboon boy?"

"It'd explain why your brain is built incredibly wrong."

Tessai cleared his throat, "Perhaps you should open the letter."

"Uh, yeah" Ichigo said pressing his thumb to the seal. Inside the letter read as follows.

From the desk of the Captain-Commander Gotei 13 Yamamoto-Genryusai,

It has come to our attention that you are no longer to be counted among the living. As such, I am officially naming you to the Gotei 13 as a probationary member. You will receive full membership upon the end of your training under Kuchiki-taicho. While your battle skills are not to be questioned, your kidou skills and military tact and courtesy are greatly underdeveloped, as well as your knowledge of the functioning organization of Soul Society. Normally, your arrival would have ushered you into the academy, but your death comes at an interesting time. That is why this letter was sealed from all but you. The following information is considered to be on a need-to-know basis and is for your and Lt. Abarai's eyes only. The Spirit Prince is to arrive from the living world tomorrow. He is to depart from Urahara's training ground at sunset. You two are to escort him to Soul Society as his personal bodyguards. Upon arriving, Captain Kuchiki will rendezvous with you and escort the three of you to Kuchiki manor where Kurosaki will be his live-in bodyguard as well as the captain. During the time, you are to guard the prince; you will take lessons to improve on your shortcomings. When Captain Kuchiki deems you worthy, you are to be given the opportunity to become a captain, because we can scarcely afford to have you in any other position considering your ability to use bankai. In conclusion, welcome to the Gotei 13 and we are counting on you. Please do not disappoint.

Sincerely,

Captain-Commander Yamamoto-Genryusai

Ichigo laughed slightly after they finished the letter.

"What so freakin' funny?"

"Well…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well there you go. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Next time, barring a plot bunny hulking out or goodbyes taking too long we should see a long awaited meaning.


	11. Fruit Salad

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"I just don't think the prince needs three captain level shinigami to protect him."

"Is that some kind of bad joke? Do you know how important the prince is?"

"Nah, I just think the prince can handle himself."

"What?"

"I just happen to know who the prince is."

"Huh? Is he already here?"

"Yes"

"Where?" Renji looked around in a frantic search.

"Right here" Ichigo said, pointing to himself.

"That's a good one. You nearly had me there for a second."

The residents of the shop sweat dropped.

"What?"

"Uhno… "

"The strawberry really is a prince, red pineapple" Jinta said interrupting Ururu.

"Strawberry, pineapple is someone making a fruit salad?" A sleepy, this time clothed, Yoruichi mumbled as she stretched and made her way into the room. The group face faulted.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"So guys, I guess this is it." Ichigo said as he stood near the inactive gate. The group surrounding him consisted of a great cross-section of his life since that raven-haired midget snuck into his life. On the left the shop crew. In the middle his close friends who had followed him to everywhere but hell and back. On the right, the vizards stood looking mostly bored. There was nothing better to do, so they decided to come on a whim. The conspicuous absence of his father didn't bother him that much. He knew the twins needed him more than he did right now.

In addition to Inoue, Ishida and Chad, Tatsuki had also come. Nobody seemed to care in that there was no longer an alter ego to protect. Orihime seemed to handle it well, though you could see the pain in her eyes.

"I just wanted to say a few things in case I don't see you for a long time."

"Urahara, you were a very… interesting teacher, but I can't thank you enough."

"Yoruichi, thanks for saving my butt when I wasn't wise enough or strong enough to do it on my own."

"Chad, thanks for always having my back."

"Ishida, um… thanks for coming along."

"Somehow I feel insulted." Ishida mumbled under his breath.

"Vizards, I just wanted…" Ichigo started.

"Cut the mushy junk baldy we know you're grateful." Hiyori cut him off.

"Tatsuki, I'm sorry if I kept you in the dark all this time. I just didn't want to drag you into this dangerous mess."

"I understand, but you'd better come visit us some time"

"I'll try."

"You better or I'll hunt you down and give you a swift kick in the pants."

"Hehe"

"Inoue, thank you for always taking care of everyone."

"It's okay. Good luck with everything."

"Oh, Inoue can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it Kurosaki-kun?"

"Would you look in on my sisters every once in a while and make sure they're okay and that my dad isn't driving them too crazy?"

"Sure"

"Thanks, Inoue"

"See ya," he said as the gate glowed and Renji and Ichigo stepped into the tunnel. They were just on the other side of the glow when they heard the muffled and distorted crying of Orihime. Ichigo stopped in his tracks and looked back.

"You gonna go back?"

"No, it would just make it harder on her than this already is."

For once, the Soul Society did manage to arrange things so that he wasn't being chased by anything. It was calm, but that didn't mean that it was any less creepy. The two exited into a barren piece of Rukongai and were quickly met by Byakuya holding a tracker receiver.

"Where is his majesty?" Byakuya questioned the two.

"Right here." Ichigo said pointing to himself.

"This is no time for jokes Kurosaki."

"It isn't a joke, Captain," Renji said.

Byakuya's eye began to twitch as his rage and confusion began to build. He gently tapped his thumb on Senbonzakura's hilt.

"We don't have time for this ridiculous façade. Tell me where he is."

"It really isn't a joke. I swear! Wait." Ichigo dug around his uniform and found both the tracker and a small box. Opening it, he pulled out a ring.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Flashback

"Oh Ichigo, before we go down to the basement, your father wanted you to have something."

"What is it?"

"Here" Urahara said as he produced the box and handed it to Ichigo.

"A ring?" he said as he opened it.

"Yes, it is the Royal Ring of Verification. If you place it on your finger, it will glow, but if anyone other than your family uses it, it will refuse to go onto their finger. In order to activate it, you must recite this chant while it's on your finger. 'In brightest day. In darkest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might. Beware my power… a king of right!'"

"I see. LIKE I'LL BELIEVE THAT!" he said as he looked thoughtfully and then punched the top of the shopkeeper's head.

"Oww I guess you aren't as naïve as you used to be."

"Yeah" he responded thinking of the years that separated him from the headband of justice.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

He placed the ring on his finger and a blue light shone from the ring. Byakuya's eyes went wide. He had been briefed on the verification ring, but to see it on this young man's hand was not something he was prepared for.

"Put that away. We need to get back to Kuchiki estate before our presence brings on too much attention," the captain said as he coldly turned away and stepped off towards Seireitei.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well there you have it. Kuchiki's reaction was a little understated, but I think it fits him. Yes, I know the fruit salad joke was bad. I think the goodbyes were done well, except maybe Tatsuki. I was going to have Orihime's reaction be a little bigger, but I wanted to make her a little stronger.


	12. Lightning

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Thanks for staying and helping with the girls." Isshin said, placing his hand on Rukia's shoulder as she stared out at the sunset, feeling his departure.

"No problem. I'll just talk to everyone tonight before I go back in the morning."

"The girls are going to go to bed soon. I guess you're off after that"

"Yeah."

"Take good care of him for me. He's a good kid, he just needs someone to lean on every once in a while."

"And to occasionally knock some sense into that thick head of his," she snickered a little.

"Yeah, not sure where he got that."

"It seems pretty clear to me that the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

"Is that any way to treat your future father-in-law?" he said sobbing and sulking.

"Oh Masaki, our third daughter can be so cruel!"

Rukia held her hand to her face. This was going to be a long afterlife.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The three arrived at the gate in a relatively short amount of time. They were all captain class and two of the three were students of the Goddess of Flash herself. The gate was left open for their quick and stealthy arrival to Seireitei. After blowing by Jidanbou, they arrived at the estate in mere seconds, much to the dismay of some fourth squad members finishing some deliveries before nightfall, who were toppled by the reiatsu of the three as they sped past.

The three were admitted with a wave from Byakuya and the large gates quickly slammed shut behind them. Ahead of them was a paved path with greenery on either sides, leading to the entrance to the main house. To the left there were what seemed to be servant quarters and to the right; there was a building in what seemed to be in the final stages of construction. Just as Ichigo finished looking around, Byakuya started to speak.

"Hadou number four: White Lightening" he launched the bolt into the heavens much to the surprise of the two behind him who seemed to jump five feet at the use of it.

"What was that for? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Ichigo yelled, but was soon dwarfed by the slam of the Seireitei gate.

"Leaving the gate open at this time would be unwise. The signal was to ensure that the gate is closed promptly after your arrival"

"Still, you could have given a warning."

"That is quite enough. We must proceed, there is much to prepare with this rather unexpected turn of events."

"Fine." Ichigo grumbled slightly.

They entered into the mansion and were met with a large reception area with statues arranged in two neat rows along the sides. Byakuya's influence in their arrangement was obvious. Before them, a young woman dressed in a red kimono bowed welcoming them.

"Welcome back Kuchiki-sama. Do you require anything?"

"Yes, I need a secure line of communication with the Captain-Commander. Also, see to it that those serving his majesty be gathered in the main hall after my discussion with the same."

"Right away Kuchiki-sama" she said as she bowed and left.

"Well, I'm going to head back to the barracks. I still have paperwork to finish." Renji started.

"Man, even lieutenants get saddled with a lot of paperwork."

"Nah, it's not my work for this division. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you with all the chaos. I'm going to be a captain sometime in the near future."

"They must really be getting desperate then."

"Well they were going to ask you too, your highness."

"Who here actually defeated an espada, eh baboon boy?"

"Why you…"

Byakuya cleared his throat.

"What?" the two responded looking away from their adversary.

"Please refrain from losing your tempers."

"Why?"

Byakuya indicated the gasping servant kneeling next to them.

"I'm so sorry," the two of them lifted her to her feet as they dropped their reiatsu. She gasped and finally regained her breath.

"The line is ready and waiting in your study Kuchiki-sama."

"Thank you. That will be all for now."

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama." she said and bowed as she left.

"Goodbye Kuchiki-taicho. Have fun your highness," Renji teased as he departed.

"Yeah" Ichigo responded, feeling an odd sense of dread about the days to follow. Renji left and disappeared into the night.

"Come your majesty," We mustn't keep him waiting."

"Yeah"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"You sure this will erase all of their memories?"

"Of course! You question my merchandise?"

"No, I guess not."

"The only humans that will remember are those that have the strength to fight, but is this how you really want it to end?"

Rukia took the small blue orb and placed Chappy in her gigai.

"Thanks Urahara"

"Don't mention it."

Rukia leapt out into the night and soon alighted on the tallest building she could find in the center of the city. She placed it gently on the rooftop and began to turn the top half. With the top half removed, a small tube was exposed. Placing a little bit of her reiatsu into it, it began to glow and the tube retracted into the bottom half. Replacing the top, she gently tapped the button that appeared.

"Goodbye everyone," She said with a small tear in her eye. The orb shook violently and dispersed out over the city visiting friends, acquaintances and even Karin and Yuzu.

"I guess Ishida would be the closest," she said, speeding away.


	13. Gilded Dragon, Gilded Cage

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way.

"What is this urgent business Kuchiki-taicho? Is it something regarding the prince?"

"Yes"

"Is the prince safe and well?"

"Yes"

"What is the matter?"

"There might be a need to alter the plan."

"Why?"

"Ichigo-denka," Byakuya spoke, choking a little on the honorific, "show the Captain-Commander what you showed me earlier."

"Uh yeah." Ichigo found the ring again and placed it on his finger. The blue light emanating from his hand opened Yamamoto's eyes wide.

"I see." the elder said as he leaned back in his chair and stroked his beard.

"What do you suggest?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't think it should pose a problem for the time being, but I'll give it some thought and visit tomorrow afternoon."

"We'll await your arrival."

"Until then, welcome home your majesty."

The screen turned blank and Ichigo put away the ring.

"Come along, you should meet the staff that will be serving you during your stay."

"Yeah," having someone look after him was going to take a while to get used to.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia landed on the balcony of Uryuu's house and put the map inside her uniform. She walked up to the sliding glass door and knocked lightly. Uryuu came to the door and opened it slightly.

"Could you come back a little later?" he whispered.

"Why? Do you have a girl in there?"

"No no no."

"A guy? I'm not here to judge."

"No, I don't…" he was cut off.

"You know I can sense her, so why are you trying to hide that shinigami." a mature voice came from the other room. "Have you fallen so far as to have a secret tryst with one of those trash?"

"Who is that guy?" Rukia's forehead vein bulged.

Uryuu sighed and adjusted his glasses, "It's Ishida Ryuuken, my father. He hates soul reapers."

A gleam of mischief shone in Rukia's eyes. as a small grin crossed her face.

"Alright, well I'll be on my way, but do give this to your father for me. I was planning to use it on Ichigo, but I think your father's more worthy. I used up the bounty rewards I'd collected, because I wouldn't need them anymore and bought a few things from Urahara."

She pulled out a pouch and handed it to Uryuu.

"Just open the sack and have him touch what's inside. Be sure not to touch it yourself though."

"Okay…"

"Just think of it as a little farewell present from me. I have to go now, but I wish you the best of luck. Thanks for always coming along."

"Goodbye Kuchiki-san."

Rukia burst off in a flash towards Chad's house.

"Those two are too much alike for their own good."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Byakuya talked softly to the guard standing outside the main hall. He quickly bowed, entered and announced their arrival.

"His majesty the prince and Kuchiki-sama."

With that, they entered a room twice the size of the room they had just left. The hall was filled with art and decorations.

"It's like a museum," Ichigo thought to himself. There were urns, sculptures, family portraits, and even a fountain. As he finished making his survey of the room, Byakuya spoke up.

"These four will be part of your personal detail during your stay," he said indicating the group lined up in front of them. "You'll meet the rest as necessary." They all wore red kimonos with gilded dragons adorning them.

"The color red indicates that they are allowed in the main house. The dragon indicates that they are allowed to have contact with you. I'll explain more of the system when we talk tomorrow."

"Okay"

"This is Genshin-san, she will be your assistant, help you manage your time and make sure you have everything you need. If you have questions, she should be able to answer them."

The young woman could easily have been an age progression of Yuzu with the way she looked. She bowed and Ichigo returned it.

"It is an honor your majesty."

"Nice to meet you."

"This is Shirohameru-san. She will be in charge of making sure that things are neat, tidy and clean."

"Nice to meet you, your majesty," she squeaked out nervously.

"Nice to meet you." he said as he returned the bow. She was another young woman, slightly older than Genshin with blue eyes, long black hair and glasses.

"This is Kyoushu-san, he will be your daytime guard and in charge of daytime crowd control if you need to go somewhere."

"It's an honor to serve," he said and both bowed.

"I'll be counting on you."

Kyoushu was a large man with a very intimidating physique. He had short brown spikes in his hair that ran close to the scalp and deep green eyes. He seemed to be a good-humored man though and carried a long spear.

"Finally, this is Tsukiken-san; he will perform the same tasks as Kyoushu, but at night."

"I will protect you with my very life your majesty."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," he said returning another greeting bow.

Tsukiken was a tall, thin and pale man with chocolate brown eyes. He carried a jutte tucked into his obi.

"They have all served me well and I believe they will do the same for you. I will leave you in their care. I have some important matters to facilitate. I will give you two days to adjust before we begin your training."

With that, Byakuya turned and left the five there.

"Are you hungry?" Genshin said, breaking the silence.

"No, not really."

"That's normal; Kuchiki-sama didn't wish to eat for a couple days after the last time he made an extended trip to the human world. Shall I show you to your room then?"

"Yes, please"

They began walking towards the back of the main house. They passed through much of the house until they reached a circular room with many doors and a large room in the center.

"The center room is Kuchiki-sama's, yours is right here," she said unlocking the door and handing him the key.

"Kyoushu-san's room is to your right and Tsukiken-san is to your left. I'm next to Kyoushu-san and Shirohameru-san is on the other side of Tsukiken-san."

"If you wish to change into something, I set out a fresh set of clothes." Shirohameru said.

He looked down at his uniform and realized why she had made a point of saying that. It was full of rips and tears he had managed to mend on his own. It looked ready for combat, but probably wasn't what they were expecting a prince to wear.

"Uh, thanks."

"It was my pleasure… I mean I'm glad you are satisfied." she corrected herself.

"Well, if you don't need me for anything, I'm going to go get something to eat. It's Tsukiken's turn anyway," Kyoushu said.

"Sure. If any of you are hungry, go ahead and go. I'm just going to take that change of clothes and get things settled in."

"It's not necessary; Tsukiken and I ate before you arrived."

"I'm not all that hungry," the bespectacled young lady said as her stomach quickly overruled her with a growl.

"Go ahead, I'm fine."

"If you insist your majesty."

"I do. I won't have anyone starving themselves on my account."

With that, she left towards the kitchen.

"She's a little strange, but she's quite diligent." Genshin said as the subject left.

"Not all that much. She reminds me of a friend of mine."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Uryuu returned to the living room of his apartment.

"What's that pouch?"

"A farewell present from that shinigami you sensed."

"What is it?"

"Have a look for yourself." Uryuu said as he handed him the pouch.

The elder opened the pouch and pulled out a small egg. To his surprise, the egg hatched in his hand and a small bird came out and perched on his head. Trying to remove it from his head, he swatted at it, but the tiny yellow thing constantly dodged his attacks, much to the stifled amusement of Uryuu.

"It says here that it lasts for three days and nights, but there is some good news."

"What might that be?"

"Only spiritually aware people can see it."

Ryuuken sighed in annoyance.

_____________________________________________________________________________________Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you get bored waiting for the next chapter, have a little fun with figuring out what their names mean Dewa mata.


	14. The Princess, The Tiger, and The Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Rukia leapt off from the nearby building and rang the doorbell. Chad came to the door yawning.

"Oh, hello." he said with his usual expression.

"Is it that late already?"

"It's only about 11:00PM."

"I see. I just wanted to say goodbye before I left, so I won't keep you. "

"It's okay."

"I'll be going now."

"Good luck" Chad said holding a thumbs up and smiling.

"Thanks" she said through an awkward smile.

Rukia sprang off again, this time towards her last stop, Orihime.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Jeez, I wish they'd stop jerking me around. First, they send me down to replace Kuchiki-san. Then, she comes back and they tell me not to interfere. Finally, after she leaves for a long time and comes back, they tell me I'm not necessary and call me back only to put me back out here a few days later. I get no respect even though I'm elite." Zennosuke said to himself pouting and resting his head on his hand as he looked out over the city.

At that moment, an errant bird nearly smacked into him, almost knocking him from the roof, but he managed to grip the edge and pulled himself back up.

"Not even birds respect me," he said as he grew teary eyed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ah, Shirohameru-chan how are you this evening?" the chef said finishing wiping down the range.

"I'm very well thank you, just a bit hungry"

"That I can surely remedy," the chef said with a hearty laugh and a smile. "What'll you have?"

"Uhno, do we have any left over soba from the other day?" she said putting a finger to her bottom lip and looking up.

"Let me check," he poked through the refrigeration unit. "Ah, here we are," he said pulling out a couple storage containers. "Are you sure you don't want anything fresh?"

"No, it's fine."

"Alright," he said as he made her a plate and poured some tsuyu in a small cup for her.

"Would you like some tea?" the old man asked as she sat down.

"Yes, please."

The old man poured them some tea and sat down with her.

"Seems like Ichigo-dono is avoiding me," he said faking tears.

"Hehe, it's not cute when an old man gets so emotional over something like that"

"When did you get so cold?" he said continuing his routine to her delight.

"He's not avoiding you, he's just not hungry."

"I suppose, he's barely been out of his body a day."

"How do you know?"

"You don't live as long as I have without learning a few ways to get information."

"I suppose," she said slurping up the noodles.

"So are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?" he said with a nervous smile as she lifted a cup.

"Judging by your current choice of beverage, I'd say that the rumor I heard was true," the old man smirked.

She looked down and realized she almost drank the tsuyu sauce. While it was true that she had a crush on him, there was no way anything could happen now. She couldn't tell him about Ichigo being the prince, because only the four of them and that guard had been told his true identity. As far as everyone else knew, he was the bodyguard to the prince or if they were outside the house, that he was there for training.

"Maybe"

"Do your best! You've got a lot of competition."

"He doesn't know the half of it," she thought to herself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia made it to Orihime's apartment, approached the front door, and knocked. There was no response, so she felt inside and didn't sense her within. Expanding her search, she found her closer to the Kurosaki residence.

"Why is she over there this late at night?" she said to herself.

Getting closer to the area, she felt her presence more strongly. This was one time she was glad Ichigo wasn't around. He made it very difficult to sense anything but the strongest flows of reiatsu. She arrived at Tatsuki's house at about 11:30. She looked around the different windows of the house until she finally found Tatsuki's room and perched on her windowsill. Looking in, she noticed Tatsuki was fast asleep, but Orihime was wide-awake staring at the ceiling. She gently tapped on the glass.

Inoue quickly turned and saw Rukia outside the window. She went to the window with a sleepy look hiding her sadness.

"Hi Kuchiki-san," he said feigning a yawn and opening the window.

"Hello Inoue, I came by to say goodbye."

"Alright, I'll wake Tatsuki."

"Don't worry about Tatsuki, she won't remember me. I already wiped everybody's memories."

"Why?"

"If I didn't, everybody would worry where I went, and I don't want to leave a burden of worry behind me."

"I suppose." she said sullenly, thinking about the first time she left.

Tatsuki, roused by the voices in her room, blinked her eyes to focus in on the strangely clothed figure at her window.

"Rukia, why are you here?"

Orihime and Rukia both looked at her in stunned silence.

"You remember me?" Rukia said a bit concerned.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" she said groggily as she sat up and rubbed the back of her neck. "Why are you wearing that black kimono like Ichigo?" she said, her eyes widened.

"I'm a shinigami."

"Alright" she said in a nonchalant manner.

"You aren't surprised?" she said with a curious look on her face.

"Frankly, at this point I'm not sure if anything surprises me anymore and Orihime explained a few things to me already."

"Sorry I forgot to mention about Kuchiki-san." Orihime said putting on a big smile and tapping her fist on her head.

"It's alright. When are you going?"

"Sunrise"

"I see"

"Will we see you again?

"I don't know."

"Heh, it's just like you two to run off on your own," she said looking down at her blanket a little depressed.

"Tatsuki..." Orihime said, concerned.

"Just promise me one thing Rukia."

"What?"

"Look after him for us, and whack him upside the head when you think he needs it," she summoned a weak smile.

"I will"

"Thanks"

___________________________________________________________________________________

Name Corner

Kyou shu "strong arm"- almost made him look like Armstrong from FMA but decided against it.

Tsuki ken "moon watch"- guard at night ergo moon watch

More name meanings when they don't spoil my characters' attributes.


	15. Tatami, Teasing and Tea

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Ichigo turned the handle and entered the room. The room itself was very large, at least double his old bedroom and floored with tatami mats. There was a small window on the back wall and closets on either side of the room. On the small table in the middle of the room, lay four sets of clothes neatly folded and placed there. There were two sets of pajamas of about the same quality, but the daily clothes were very different. There was the standard red kimono with dragons for the direct servants of the prince on one side, and on the other was what had to be the prince's regalia. Ichigo picked up and inspected it. The regalia seemed so complex, with all of the different flaps, ties and ornate bits that it seemed too complex for a human to wear. The former, looking much more comfortable than the mess he'd just looked over, was the obvious choice until he went to bed and changed into the pajamas. Besides that, they still hadn't decided to handle his cover, so he thought it best to keep looking the part of the bodyguard until they figured something out. He laid Zangetsu down and changed into the kimono.

Stepping out into the hall, Ichigo found Tsukiken and Genshin waiting.

"Kuchiki-sama wishes to see you in the tea room"

"Alright."

"Right this way, he'll join us in a short while. He's finishing up a few tasks."

"I'll stay here and guard the prince," Tsukiken said winking to the two. "If it appears no one is guarding the prince, the current deception might be lost," he whispered, juggling the jutte end over end.

The two wound around the Kuchiki main house and ended up in the tea room open to the garden on one side and Genshin lit a couple of small lanterns. A young woman dressed in a red kimono approached with the tea.

"Kuchiki-sama will be here momentarily. Would you two like some tea while you wait?"

"Yes, please" Genshin said politely.

"Uh, sure." Ichigo said.

The woman poured the tea and retreated from the room.

"May I be frank with you?"

"I guess no real reason to not be."

"You're not exactly what I'd expect from a prince."

"Well, I didn't even know I was one until a few days ago."

"I see"

"You shouldn't pry too much into royal matters Genshin," Byakuya entered the room carrying a small wooden box.

"I deeply apologize Kuchiki-sama," she said bowing.

"And you should learn to be more discreet young man, but I suppose subtleness has never been your strength."

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo said glaring.

"There's that temper, I suppose we'll have to work on that as well."

"Why you conceited…"

"This is exactly why such things as these are important. I work to earn a little of your ire and you lose control. That is not dignified and cannot be allowed for someone wearing the crown, or chaos will reign. That is why I have obtained this item."

Byakuya pulled a bracer out of the box and set it on the table.

"This is the first step for your training."

"I thought that I had a few days to adjust."

"I know what I said earlier, but considering your control of reiatsu is worse than I feared. I will have to ask you to wear this as much as possible." ~see wikipedia's bracer page to see what I imagine it as~

"What is it?"

"This particular item gives the bearer a small shock if they are expelling reiatsu over a certain amount that I can adjust on the side," he said indicating a stone with a keyhole in it.

"It's a frickin' shock collar! No way am I wearing that thing!"

"I don't know what this "shock collar" is, but this is the simplest and most effective way soul society has of dealing with individuals like yourself. Your father left you to me to educate and I will not fail to shape you into an acceptable man of nobility, so you will wear it, if not for me, for yourself and for the servants here."

"And for you to get your kicks."

"Genshin, could you allow us to have a few words privately?"

"Certainly, Kuchiki-sama," she said, bowed and left the uncomfortable environment of Ichigo's immediate area.

"If you are implying that I'm doing this for my own enjoyment, you are mistaken."

"Well, it's hard to believe that you wouldn't use this as an excuse to work your grudge against me."

"A grudge? Why would I hold something so petty and meaningless?"

"Because I stomped on your pride in our battle."

"What I'm about to say is not to leave this room, understood?"

"Alright," Ichigo eyed him suspiciously.

"I am grateful to you for stomping on that base pride. It opened my eyes to what and who was truly important, and for that, I can never be thankful enough. That is why I will push you so hard. For that and for the sake of Rukia, I could not entrust her future to anyone better suited to protect her."

"How did you know?"

"It was simple after your father asked for her specifically, and I knew your true identity. Your reaction only confirms my theory."

"I…" Ichigo stammered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I really hate to see such a great customer leave" Urahara said faking tears, fan in hand.

"Now's not the time for jokes Kisuke," Yoruichi scolded him softly and took his hat.

Urahara jumped up and down trying to snatch the hat.

Jinta and Ururu stood off to one side.

"Why does the manager put up with that?" Jinta said, annoyed. Ururu stifled a giggle and covered her mouth.

"Why do you always give Kurosaki Yuzu a bit more than her money's worth in candy?"

A beet red Jinta motioned his hands back and forth, "Those are two completely different things."

Ururu just smiled.

He finally gave up the quest for his hat. Returning to his sincere attitude with a gentle smile, he began again.

"I wish you two nothing but the best."

"I know" Rukia replied with a warm smile.

"Good boy" Yoruichi said as she plopped Urahara's hat back down on top of his head to where it covered his eyes Urahara smirked and tipped the brim up to where his eyes were visible once more.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I've got a little present for you two."

"A present?"

"A little wedding gift," Yoruichi whispered, winked and handed her the box.

"Just make sure you have someone filming when you open it 'kay," she smiled.

"Yes, Yoruichi-dono I'm sure I'll treasure it, whatever it is."

"I guess I shouldn't tell you to lighten up too much with all the formalities, with what you're about to go through, but just try not to be too overwhelmed by everything."

"I'll do my best."

"I know kid," she said mussing Rukia's hair with an almost motherly smile. Rukia was almost irritated at the use of "kid", but she knew Yoruichi only meant well with that, so she let it slide.

Tessai poked his head in the trap door to the training grounds.

"Manager, the sun is coming up."

"Thanks," Urahara responded tapping his cane against the gate, initiating the glow. The small black butterfly emerged and landed on Rukia's hilt.

"Thanks for everything"

"Our pleasure."

"See you later"

"Bye" they waved to their departing guest.

Rukia went through the gate and disappeared from sight.

"They're going to have some interesting kids."

"Yeah."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I'm sorry about the wait. I couldn't figure what to put in this one other than Rukia's departure and Ichigo's room for a while. I've had his conversation with Byakuya in my head for a while, I just couldn't figure out where to put it so I put it here.


	16. Leave of Absence

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Rukia emerged from the gate and made her way toward the Kuchiki estate, passing by the many shinigami showing up for work at their respective divisions. It was another beautiful morning in the Seireitei. The sunrise was beautiful and the air held a crisp early spring nip that made the morning just that much better. Rukia was slightly tired from the sleep she lost with her late night goodbyes, so she decided to go straight home after she checked in with division HQ.

Kiyone was exhausted after delivering the division's paperwork for the week from Central 46 and the Captain-Commander's office. She brought the paperwork to the captain's office and placed it before him.

"Thank you, Kiyone." Ukitake said, setting down his tea and picking up a writing instrument.

"I'm glad to help captain," she said wiping her brow, heading towards the front door when Rukia appeared.

"Hello Kuchiki-san, you're back quickly."

"Hello Kotetsu-san, its family business. Is the captain in?"

"Sure, he seems to be feeling well today. I'll tell him you're here."

"Thank you"

Kiyone slipped into the office and returned a moment later waving Rukia in.

"Oh, hello Kuchiki. I've got the leave of absence paper in this stack somewhere," he said flipping through the stack.

"I'll find it," Sentaro said diving at the pile.

"I'll find it first!" Kiyone yelled back, resulting in a flurry of papers as the remaining two sighed.

"Ah, here it is," Ukitake said plucking a paper from the air. He quickly signed it and handed the paper to Rukia with the pen as Kiyone and Sentaro squabbled about who knocked into the air for Ukitake. She signed it as well and handed it to the captain.

"Well, whatever this business is, I hope you'll return to us soon," Ukitake said smiling kindly.

"It will probably be a long time with what I know, if at all."

"That's troubling. I'd hate to lose you," he said with a concerned look.

"It can't be helped, family matters."

"By the way, have you seen Ichigo-kun yet?" Ukitake said quietly and slyly so as not to alert Kiyone and Sentaro.

"Not yet," she said looking slightly away.

"Well, send him my regards."

"I will, captain."

Sentaro and Kiyone at this point had stopped their argument over who had helped the most and started competing to clean up the paperwork mess they had just created.

"If there's nothing left, I'd like to go home and get some rest."

"Certainly, take care Kuchiki-san."

"You as well captain."

"Thank you"

"Until we meet again." Rukia said bowing. She left out the front door and headed toward Kuchiki estate.

"Kiyone. Sentaro."

"Yes sir!" the two said simultaneously.

"Could you two go check on the groups training this morning and take the instructors this," he said handing them a slip of paper folded up tightly. They should be running laps around the division at the moment."

"Yes, captain," Kiyone snagged the paper first and Sentaro quickly followed her heading out to the training grounds.

Ukitake sighed.

"That ought to give me some time to get some work done. I'm glad whatever division Ichigo-kun captains will have a reliable and normal lieutenant."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Flashback: The Previous Day: Special Captain's Meeting

Yamamoto tapped his cane on the wood floor, calling the meeting to order.

"We will now come to order."

The captains straightened up and found their lines.

"For our first order of business, we have the matter of the official instatement of Ichigo Kurosaki into the ranks of the Gotei 13 with his recent demise in the world of the living. Kuchiki-taicho has graciously offered to take him in and educate him on what he lacks. When Kuchiki-taicho evaluates him to be worthy of the rank of captain, we will welcome him into our ranks as captain of one of the divisions who are deficient of such. Are there any objections?"

Kenpachi just grinned as if he had won the lottery. Soifon was the first to speak up.

"Isn't it reckless to put someone with no experience or history with a division in the position of captain?"

"Your objection is noted, but he will not be alone, and I am certain Kuchiki-taicho will be more than thorough with his preparation. Does anyone else object? Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"My only quarrel with him is his lack of military discipline, and I'm certain that Kuchiki-taicho feels the same way about this issue as I do, so I have no objections."

"Then it is settled. For the next order of business, as we have just decided Kurosaki's place there will be a rule regarding him. No one is to assault, attack, or in any way cause harm to come to him during his instruction under penalty of perpetual imprisonment. Soul Society is finally at peace, I will not have it shattered so quickly and so lightly."

Kenpachi's grin faded to annoyance as the rest of the gathered shot short glances in his direction.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo slept soundly wrapped up tightly against the chill of the morning. He slept particularly well that night and into the morning. The rays of the sun bled into the room through the small window, but missed Ichigo's face entirely. It was about sunrise when a small rap came at the door. Ichigo turned over, still asleep. Genshin walked softly into the room and nudged Ichigo.

"Wake up please."

"Mnyargh" Ichigo grumbled. At this, Genshin flipped the thick futon over, tossing the very confused and disoriented prince, waking him instantly.

"Now that you are awake…" Genshin started as she looked down at her clipboard in a voice that had no denotation of any wrongdoing or guilt.

"What was that?" he shouted at her, still disoriented.

"You refused to wake up, so I woke you up."

"I don't see why I can't sleep in. There's no training today and the Captain-Commander won't be here until later," he said flustered.

"Have you forgotten already?"

"Forgotten what?"

"You're hopeless. Who is coming to the Soul Society early this morning?"

Ichigo's eyes went wide and he started to run out the door.

Genshin snagged the back of his pajamas.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah," Ichigo went to his clothes for the day, which had been folded and placed on the small table. Genshin walked out and waited in the hall. Ichigo came out a little later.

"Thanks"

"It's my job to take care of you, no matter how hopeless you are."

"Wait, how do you know about us?"

"Pfft, it's not that hard to see even without what I heard last night."

"I ought to tell Byakuya he has nosey servants"

"How ungrateful, and besides if you tell him that, I'll tell Kuchiki-dono what Tsukiken told me you yelled in your sleep last night," she said slyly, her mouth set in a mischievous grin, and her eyes cut at him.

Ichigo gulped.


	17. Halcyon Days?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Kenpachi sat at his desk grumbling through some paperwork when Yachiru bounced in.

"Ne ne Ken-chan! Didn't you feel Ichi come up?"

"Yeah"

"Why aren't you two playing? Are you mad at him?"

"No, I've got paperwork to do."

"So you're going to play with him later?"

"Nah"

"Why?"

"Old man Yamamoto said we can't play until prissy pants gets through training him in military discipline. Don't see why he needs it. I never did."

"Aww, that's no fun."

"I'll just have to wait. He has to finish sometime."

"Yep! Then you'll have fun?" Yachiru chirped.

Kenpachi just smiled.

"Yay!" Yachiru danced.

"Oh, could you tell the men to lay off, because the old man won't make his announcement until later. If I know my men, they'll want to take a couple swings at him to test their strength."

"'Kay" Yachiru bounded away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A slightly sleepy Rukia made her way from division headquarters to the estate. As quickly as they had opened the gate they snapped it shut. That new building off to the right her nii-sama had been very quiet about was a beehive of people moving furniture among other things.

"Is nii-sama opening an inn?" she whispered jokingly to herself. Byakuya seemed busy with numerous merchants and servants, so she merely bowed as she passed him and exchanged minor pleasantries. She made her way into the estate and to the circular room connecting the bedrooms within. She wasn't there long until she heard familiar voices.

"I'm telling you, I'm not wearing this ridiculous thing! I only agreed to test fit it."

"Yes you are, and you'll like it! The Captain-commander is coming and we won't have you looking a commoner" Genshin yelled.

"But that might blow my cover."

"How long have those two been going at it like that?" Rukia asked Kyoushu waiting outside.

"Everybody's been cleared from the building save you, us, Kuchiki-sama, Rukia and the Captain-Commander when he arrives. You'll be fine." Genshin said assuring him.

"What's wrong with this?" Ichigo yelled back pointing at the kimono.

"For about twenty minutes now, I wish they'd give it a rest." Kyoushu said between the yelling. "I asked Shirohameru to go in there to try to calm things down, but she seems to be having a tough time of it."

"Don't you want Rukia to see you in it?"

"NO! Oh wait… Rukia should be here any minute!" he said in a minor panic.

"I'm already here baka." Rukia poked her head into the room. Her eyes met quite a sight. Genshin was on the right holding some sort of embellishment. An exhausted and crestfallen Shirohameru sat on the floor behind them. Ichigo, on the left had most of the royal garb on, save a few things that were still on the table. It was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever seen. She stifled her laughter at first, but couldn't help but burst into a full fit of laughter.

"I told you," he said pointing at Rukia. Rukia slowly regained her composure.

"Genshin, could you give us a minute please?"

"Fine. Hope you have better luck than I did. This guy's beyond hopeless."

Genshin helped Shirohameru to her feet and led her out.

"I meant alone," she said talking to the closed door. Some choice words were heard from behind the door as Genshin stormed off from her spy position.

"How did you know she was there?"

"She's always been like that. She can't help but stick her nose in other people's business, but that's beside the point."

"Yeah"

"Look Ichigo, I know it looks ridiculous, but please wear it."

"You're agreeing with her?"

"Yes, Ichigo it may not seem like a big deal to you, but it means a lot to people to see you in this. For that matter, to see anyone rightfully wearing this. You said you want to stand against another Aizen?" she said fastening on one of the little flaps

"Of course."

"Well this is a small step towards that."

"Huh?"

"You have to realize that you aren't the only one your life belongs to anymore. You owe it to them to be the prince you're supposed to be. You can't go off on your own anymore, and you'll never have to again. These people need you. Most of all, I need you, so don't run away from these little things. This is a heavy burden, one not to be born alone, and not to be lifted carelessly. Even if you have all this insane strength, it doesn't matter; it will crush you all the same."

"I guess I was acting a little childish wasn't I?"

"A little, but I was too, and for that I'm sorry. Besides, if you weren't opposed to wearing this ridiculous thing I would have been really worried," she said finishing the last tie, smiling at him.

"Thanks"

"No problem."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The Captain-Commander nestled himself comfortably in the large chair as he picked up his cup of tea. The study was still and the house was silent. The smell of tea and old texts permeated the air.

"It is good to see you well your majesty."

"You as well sir."

The Commander and Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the young man's new found manners.

"Gah, I tried too hard. It looks suspicious." he thought to himself.

"I believe we should get down to the matter at hand," the Captain-commander said sipping his tea.

"Indeed," Byakuya confirmed.

"As for the matter of his cover, I believe the current one will work well. Outside of the main house, he will be training to be a captain. Within your house he shall be the prince's guard. There are no problem's there, but when it comes to the marriage appointments there might be some cause for concern. The prince cannot be in two places at once."

"That would cause difficulties, perhaps a substitute is in order."

"Why would I need to be in two places?"

"I forget that you are unaware of most of these customs. The marriage appointments are normally carried out with the prince behind a curtain, facing away from the prospective wife. He also speaks to her only indirectly through someone he trusts. This makes the choice a proper and wholesome one as the prince is aware only of the young lady's name and voice. The young lady is only aware of what the prince is willing to tell her and thus cannot know his identity. In this way, the young lady cannot possibly try to catch the prince outside and have an unfair advantage."

"I still don't understand."

"Even a child would recognize your reiatsu. That's why you must be visible, so that you may still be able to meet with them."

"Isn't that way too complicated?"

"It is tradition your highness and, we will follow it as best the situation allows. It has not been passed down through the generations lightly," the commander said giving a stern look in Ichigo's direction.

"As for the substitute?" Byakuya asked sipping his tea.

"Yes, perhaps one of your servants could play the part of the prince?"

"I'm sure they would gladly comply, the only complication with that is that most have inconsequential spiritual power."

"I see. The royal family is known for its high level of spiritual power after all."

"Wait, Rukia has told me on several occasions that when I'm around that it's very difficult to feel anyone else's reiatsu. If I'm sitting next to them, wouldn't that mask their presence?"

"I suppose it could, no offense to Rukia, but the noble families sometimes produce individuals of extreme sensitivity, so simply masking it with your own may not be enough."

"What do you suggest?" Byakuya asked. The captain-commander looked thoughtfully and stroked his beard.

"The substitute must have enough reiatsu to be believed as the prince, but not enough so that they would be recognized. They must also be someone we can trust."

Ichigo's eyes lit up.

"I may have an idea," he said with a grin.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Name Corner

Gen shin

Strict Parent

Shiro hameru

White (second was supposed to be a reference to gloves, but I messed up) White glove, being a reference to a white glove test. (Look in wiktionary)


	18. Appetite

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"There's a guy I met while I was here to rescue Rukia. I think his name was Torou. Or was it Hanako? No, that can't be right. "

"Perhaps if you describe him to us." Yamamoto said, attempting to draw out the information.

"Uh, yeah. He was kinda short and fragile looking. He didn't have a lot of reiatsu, but it would probably be enough to fool some people, without him being well known enough to blow cover."

"What squad was he in?"

"I don't remember the squad, but he did have this little bag on his back and he didn't carry a sword."

"Most likely fourth squad," Byakuya interjected.

"Sounds right. I still owe him for patching me up after my fight with Renji. I seem to remember them having terrible jobs, so I figure he'd be glad to help out."

"Hmm. I'll talk to Unohana-taicho. She probably remembers who helped you."

"Wait, Rukia might know."

"Oi, Genshin!"

"What is it?" she popped her head in. The remaining two just looked on in surprise at their brazen eavesdropper.

"Where's Rukia?"

"She said she was going to go get some rest. She's probably asleep by now."

"Nevermind , I'll talk to her later."

"It's not an issue that needs to be resolved immediately, but I do await the results of your discussion. If you can't discover his identity, we'll pay a visit to the 4th division and perhaps we'll see him there"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll ask her when I get a chance."

"With that settled, has your appetite returned?"

"Not yet"

"Give it time, I'm sure it won't take long. If you can think of nothing else, I will take my leave. My announcement regarding the matter of his majesty's ostensive purpose cannot be delayed much further," he said bracing himself with his cane as he came to his feet.

"I agree. We will contact you when and if we identify the prospective double," Byakuya responded.

"Until we meet again, your majesty" the captain-commander bowed.

"Bye Gram..Captain-commander," Ichigo corrected himself.

Yamamoto raised his eyebrow curiously at the young man and chuckled a bit.

"Not even a full day and you already have his discipline improved. The king chose wisely," he commented as he left.

"Enjoy this day to the fullest, for tomorrow we begin your training. We will work from dawn until dusk to form you into a respectable man of high birth," Byakuya said, not looking directly at Ichigo.

"Don't you need to run your division?"

"Arrangements have been made. My lieutenant is capable. This will be a trial for him so that the captain-commander may see his capacity to lead a division of his own."

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright, we'll hold the wake Tuesday and the funeral Wednesday. It's an odd fit, but if that's all you have," Isshin spoke with the local temple. "Yes, we will use closed casket for the wake and funeral due to the condition of the body. We'll add the coins and the like before the extended family and acquaintances arrive."

____________________________________________________________________________________

The captain-commander stood in his office, surrounded by members of the kidou corps.

"Begin the transmission," he spoke. The kidou corps members began to draw the required markings and chant.

"Black and white net, twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens."

"We are ready to transmit sir"

"Thank you." the captain commander said as he cleared his throat. "Attention members of the Gotei 13, As you all are undoubtedly aware, Kurosaki Ichigo has returned to Soul Society. He has passed on in the human world and as such will become an official member of the 13 protection squads. For the next few months he will be studying under Captain Kuchiki and at his satisfaction with Kurosaki's capability he will become captain of one of our squads that is deficient at that position. During this time, no one is to attack him in any way, shape or form under penalty of perpetual imprisonment. That is all."

The members closed the technique and rested.

"I thank you for your efforts. You are dismissed."

"Yes, captain-commander," the leader of the group said and the group bowed and removed themselves from the office.

"I wonder how the squads will take the news," his lieutenant thought aloud.

"Only time will tell," the commander said as he gazed out over the Seireitei.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Aww come on. Don't you wanna have a little party? Has all this talk of being a captain already stiffened you up like Kuchiki?" Matsumoto teased Renji.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that he probably won't go for it. He is supposed to be teaching him discipline. Probably has him tied up somewhere reading him the riot act."

"All the more reason to rescue our new comrade. Besides, Byakuya isn't that bad." Captain Kyoraku said, tipping up his hat.

"It's like talking to a freakin' ice block. Why don't one of you four go ask him? For that matter, why'd four of you come?"

"I had the idea," Matsumoto said with a gleam of pride.

"I over heard the idea and decided to come along." the eighth squad captain raised his hand slightly. His wrist was quickly clasped in a hand cuff by the newly arrived Nanao.

"Oh, how kinky my Nanao-chan"

"The other end of this is going on your desk so I can keep an eye on you, so you'll actually get your work done."

"I know how it is. You can't bear not to see me."

"I need to get you indoors anyway, this spring air has you more excitable than usual," she said, dragging him away.

"Matsumoto grabbed me and asked me to come along." Izuru said in his normal indifferent tone.

"I was wondering where the other three were headed off to, so I joined in." Hisagi said with a look that said it was a simple and logical turn of events.

"Will you ask him?" Matsumoto pleaded with big watery eyes and pouting lips.

"Fine. I'll talk to him after I finish with these rookies," the red pineapple relented.

"Thanks," Matsumoto said with a wink and a smile.

The group started to depart.

"Where are you guys going?"

"We've got divisions to run," Shuuhei said pointing between himself and Kira.

"If I stay much longer, my captain will come after me," Matsumoto said waving as she left.

Renji sighed as he watched the rookies finishing their laps, doubled over breathing heavily.

"Stuck with the bag again."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the break, but I needed to get things done.

I based the OCs mostly on characters I was already familiar with.

Shirohameru: Orihime, obviously. Though I wanted to make her a bit less of a ditz.

Genshin: She's kind of like a cross between Hiyori and Risa in Yuzu's body, but more Hiyori than anything.

Kyoushu: I imagine his personality as being alike Breda from FMA.

Tsukiken: haven't fully decided on what to make of him. I may or may not even dig deeper into his character unless I need to. Leaves my options open if I need someone with a certain personality trait.


	19. Motorphobia

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Orihime walked along the roadside carrying her groceries. A speeding car whizzed by stirring her dress with its wake. She jumped to the other side of the sidewalk, away from the road. Her eyes wide, she clutched her chest with one hand and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Orihime," a voice called from behind her. She glanced back to see the figure stepping out of a store.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo sat looking out onto the garden, back in his guard garb. The wind wafted soft fragrances in the air and cooled the warming open room.

"Not much to do around here."

"Enjoy it while you can. Last time Kuchiki-sama decided to train someone, they nearly lost their mind."

"If you're looking for something to do, would you like to borrow this book Kuchiki-dono gave me from the world of the living?" Shirohameru said handing him a manga. "I haven't really taken the time to read it yet, but you probably won't have time to read leisurely like this from tomorrow on."

Ichigo looked down at the title, a smile grew across his face and he laughed a little.

"I thought it was a horror book." Shirohameru said out of curiosity.

"It does seem that way," he said as he flipped through the pages of The Jade Heritage.

"Why were you laughing?"

"Just reminded me of old times."

"Jeez, stop talking like an old man." Genshin said, slapping his back.

"What the hell?" he said rubbing his back.

Rukia walked out and saw the three sitting there with their feet hanging over the ledge and Kyoushu half-asleep standing in the shady corner. She yawned slightly and the four were alerted to her presence. Kyoushu nearly stumbled over his spear as he woke up. Ichigo and the others turned around and saw Rukia behind them.

"Hey," Ichigo smiled.

"Hey" Rukia smiled back, but quickly buried her emotions under a noble mask.

"Stop making that weird face already Kuchiki-dono. We already know."

Rukia's eyes widened. "What?"

"Byakuya figured it out and this one was eavesdropping. It's fine, I'll tell you what he said later."

"Don't you know it's rude to call somebody 'this one'?" Genshin yelled, but was ignored.

"Anyway, lunch is ready if anyone's interested."

Genshin led as Kyoushu, and Shirohameru headed toward the door.

"You two coming?"

"Nah, I don't have much of an appetite yet," Ichigo said as he lay back on the floor.

"I just came back," Rukia said stepping further out into the room.

Shirohameru stopped and began to turn around.

"Come on, let's leave the love birds alone," Genshin grabbed Shirohameru by the back of her kimono and dragged her gently toward the door. Shirohameru conceded to her request and, slightly saddened, walked behind her into the house.

"You'll get fat if you lay around like that," Rukia said as she sat down next to Ichigo at the edge.

"Says the woman who just got up from a nap."

"Well, I didn't get much sleep last night with the late night goodbyes and leaving at sunrise, so I have an excuse, unlike you," she said with a touch of condescension in her voice.

"Whatever," he said moving his arms behind his head.

"What's that?" she said looking at his wrist.

"This?" he lifted his wrist from behind his head. Rukia looked at it and giggled a little.

"What's funny?"

"I didn't know they made those in your size."

"What?"

"Those things are usually given to genius shinigami."

"Well that fits me," Ichigo said feeling a bit of superiority.

"Five year old genius shinigami," Rukia replied.

"What?"

"When there are young shinigami who have large amounts of power that can't control it yet, they put one of those on them to keep them from crushing others."

"Shocking a little kid seems a little harsh, don't you think?"

"If they didn't do that, they'd end up hurting someone around them. Besides, it's usually not very much, just enough to make them remember."

"I guess I'll just have to give it my best shot then," he said with a grin.

"With your ridiculous growth rate I'm sure even you'll have it figured out in no time," she said smiling, rubbing him on the head and mussing his hair. The latter grumbled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I understand…. Wait. What?"

"I said I would allow it, providing a couple of conditions."

"Such as?"

"It must be held tonight, they must be home by 1AM and you, Ichigo and Rukia must not drink."

"Why?"

"I do not wish to have a repeat of the victory celebration."

"That was one time, and Matsumoto forced me into it," Renji boomed.

"We are both fully aware she did nothing of the sort. That was of your own volition, she merely suggested it."

Renji looked off to the side.

"I am a man of discipline, but we both know that this might be the last time those two will have an opportunity to see these friends for a long time, if ever. I am not so cold as to deny them that. Today's announcement has afforded them some protection, so I see no reason not to allow it, barring the conditions I said earlier."

"I've got to get started if we're gonna pull this thing off."

"Fine, keep me updated on your progress."

"Will do. " Renji turned around to leave in search of the usual suspects.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Shirohameru peaked her head out the door as Rukia rubbed Ichigo's bright orange head.

"Excuse me"

The two looked up at the young woman and Rukia quickly removed her hand.

"Um, Kuchiki-sama wishes to see you."

The two followed her down to Byakuya's study. Opening the door, they found him in a chair facing them on the other side of the room closing a text as they entered.

"What did you wish to see us about nee-sama?" Rukia asked the now rising Byakuya.

"Thank you, Shirohameru. You may go. Come and sit. "

The three sat down, though the two of them were uneasy about this sudden meeting.

"Renji has informed me that a party is to be held in your honor. I am inclined to allow you this one night, but there are a couple of conditions."

"Okay"

"Alright," the two seemed to nod simultaneously.

"Neither of you may drink any alcoholic beverages, and you must return by 1AM. Other than that, you will maintain appearances and enjoy the party within reasonable bounds."

The two nodded again and were dismissed.

"You're getting soft Kuchiki. I didn't figure you for a sentimentalist."

"You're ahead of schedule."

"Pfft, your security is too lax. I've been here since that kid came up from the world of the living."

"Is your cover still the same as when I was briefed?"

"Yes."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hitsugaya walked into his office after lunch to see a room laden with boxes of sake and other drink along with an inordinate number of high ranking shinigami all talking about some sort of party.

"Matsumoto!" the young captain roared.


	20. Face Paint

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. When I started this I never expected it to et to 20 chapters. It just sort of happened, but it's cool that it did. I hope you are all enjoying this. Enough of my jibber-jabber though, here's chapter 20!

"Are you alright?" the bespectacled man said as he strode quickly out of the Sunflower Tailor shop.

"He he I'm fine. The car just blew something in my eye." Orihime said, making the happiest face she could muster.

"Here," Uryuu said, offering her his handkerchief.

"Thanks, but it's really not necessary," she waved her arm in front of her face spurting a gentle, but uncomfortable laugh. The tears were still there, but she didn't want to burden Ishida with her sadness, so she wiped them away with her hand.

"If that's what you want," he said stuffing the white handkerchief with little blue crosses into his pocket. "Just remember, he may be gone, but we're still here and we're still your friends, so please lean on us when you have need of it,." he said as he pushed up his glasses and stepped away.

"Wait, did Ishida-kun just call me by my first name?" she thought to herself. "Oh well, tonight's super ramen deluxe!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"You're late," Karin said munching on some rice as Isshin walked in the door. Isshin reflexively blocked to the side, but then slowly dropped his guard as he realized what he had done. Karin stopped eating for a second, feeling a slightly more intense pang of pain from her brother's "move".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Flashback

Ichigo had arrived from school early a few days after the "truck" tore a huge hole in the side of the house. The patchwork was finished, but the painting wasn't done, so he decided to come straight home and help paint the patched part of the wall. The clock read 7:15 when Isshin came in.

"You're late!" Ichigo yelled as he swung his leg around to strike him in the face. Isshin managed to counter, but a second swipe sent him flying face-first into a pan of paint.

"HA! No matter what reason, to he who disrupts this family's iron harmony, only a punishment of blood can be rendered!" Ichigo said as he pointed at his father, face down in the paint. Isshin lifted his head to reveal a devious grin and face covered in paint.

"Pretty good, son. You've learned well, but I'm still the master," he said as he jumped up and through a series of punches, elbows, leg sweeps and the like he managed to get Ichigo's face near the pan, but he was resisting by holding his neck up. Despite this, Ichigo's chin was covered in peach colored paint.

"Please stop," Yuzu asked the two, "dinner is almost ready."

The two continued to scuffle around the paint getting more and more paint on them by the second.

"Oi, guys," Karin got their attention. Looking up they saw Yuzu with big teary eyes and a quivering lip. The two separated and the evening's meal went as intended, after the two of them got all the paint off themselves.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I suppose I am," Isshin said a little more serious than usual. "I had to finish some things."

"Dang it Ichi, you've even got Ol' Beardo depressed." she said staring up at the ceiling.

"Is Ichi-nii here?" Yuzu said peeking around the corner with a little excitement.

"Of course not."

"Oh," she said, looking a little sullen. "You really shouldn't call his name. You'll make him come back."

"You watch too many ghost shows, and besides, if Ichi did come back, it's not like he'd be a vengeful spirit. He'd probably just be irritated that we called him back so soon."

"Maybe," she said as she finished putting things on the table.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere in the Kuchiki estate…

"Achoo"

"I didn't know you had allergies," Rukia said looking over at him.

"I don't"

"Then I guess someone's talking about you behind your back."

"That's just a bunch of superstition."

"Anyway, I forgot to tell you earlier, but Ukitake-taicho wanted me to say hello for him."

"Who was he again?"

"Seriously, if you don't fight with or against someone you can't remember their name.

"That's not true, I can remember Inoue's name."

"Yeah, but she healed you right after the battle, so it doesn't count."

"Uhh"

"Excuse me, Kuchiki-dono, Kurosaki-dono."

"Yes?" Rukia said to the servant.

"It is time to prepare for the party."

"I will be there in a moment. You'd better get changed too."

"Got it, I'll meet you in the front."

"See ya," Rukia said as she left to change for the party.

Ichigo headed down to his room and dressed up in his old uniform. He got about halfway done when Shirohameru walked up to the door.

"Excuse me," she squeaked through the door.

"Hmm?" Ichigo came to the door.

"I thought you might want a fresh uniform since you're going to the party."

"Uh, thanks." he said as he took the new uniform.

"My pleasure," she said bowing and then quickly retreated down the hall. Ichigo quickly got dressed and headed down toward the entry. He waited several minutes before the petite, raven haired shinigami made her way down the hall and into the foyer. She was stunning in her purple kimono. Ichigo grinned and came to his feet from leaning on the wall.

"Hey"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After dinner, Yuzu came down from putting Ichigo's laundry in the room.

"Dad, something's wrong in Ichi's room."

"What is it?"

"There are a bunch of things missing."

"Oh, those were some things I'm sending with him to the afterlife." he said in a sudden somber tone.

"Oh" the expressed feelings of her father were reflected in her face as well.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Where did you get that uniform anyway?"

"Since they are about the same size, I asked Kuchiki-sama if I could borrow one for him. He's so gentle on clothes you can barely tell that they were used."

"Did you tell Ichigo that?"

"No."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Wow, that's a lot of storylines to follow. Phew. For those unfamiliar, burnable items are often placed with the body before it is cremated.


	21. Sweet Retaliation

Disclaimer I do not own Bleach.

Inside the 10th division HQ, the Gotei 13 members were discussing and making quick preparations for the night's festivities. The office was utter chaos and Captain Hitsugaya had long since retreated to the barracks for some quiet. The drinks and food were almost set, but a location was hotly debated.

"I say we hold it at the eleventh squad. With the remodeling we did the other day, we have a nice big open space for one and Captain Zaraki has been itching to catch up with Kurosaki. "

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Shinigami Code Book

Remodeling- eleventh squad codeword for accidental destruction of squad buildings due to some ill coordinated sparring

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I think it best we hold it where everyone will leave with all of their limbs intact." Kira suggested in his normal deadpan voice.

"I agree." Shuuhei replied.

"Pfft, wimps," Ikkaku said kicking back in his chair.

"Well, so far we can rule out everything but squads, 1, 7, and 8."

"How did you come up with that logic?"

"Well, Soifon, Kurotsuchi and Kuchiki don't want anything to do with it, so that eliminates them. We can't hold it at fourth with all the injured nearby. We just ruled out eleventh and we don't want to disturb Ukitake-taicho's rest. "

"What about our squads?" Izuru interjected.

"Well I wouldn't want this to turn into some brown-nosing session, so you guys could treat Kurosaki and Renji like princes to get him to pick your squad. There are only two captains on their way up and you guys want to push all your work over on them, so it's better if it's held on a neutral site."

"That wouldn't happen." Hisagi said, though the lie was easily detected.

"Riiiight"

"Why don't we just hold it at the eighth?" Kyoraku lifted his hat from his field of vision.

"That'd work."

"Fine," the lieutenants sighed, a little crestfallen.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The party started fairly normally, people began drifting in at around sundown and by night fall the celebration was in full swing. On the wall of the squad building overlooking the party area, a large banner hung with the words "Welcome Back Kurosaki and Kuchiki!" Food and drink were plentiful and the whole area was buzzing with laughter and lively conversation, but the guest of honor had yet to arrive.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia led Ichigo down toward the 8th squad area. The mass text over the cell phones had made it known to all where the party was to be held. The calm, cool night air whipped by them with the light wind that had started to blow. The setting sun made the silent walk alone together almost magical after the non-stop attention of the servants in the estate.

"Ouch" Rukia stumbled. Ichigo reached out his arms and wrapped them around her as she grabbed at his uniform to keep from falling. The two locked eyes and a faint pink shade grew on their cheeks. A small clatter of footsteps and voices from around the corner broke their trance. They both stood bolt upright and turned away from each other slightly.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm fine. My shoe broke. We'll have to go back to the estate so I can get one to replace it."

Ichigo started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Aren't we going back to the estate?"

"Carry me, I can't walk with just one shoe baka."

Ichigo knelt to let her on his back.

"I can't ride that way, this kimono is too tight in the legs, so you won't be able to carry me properly."

"You don't mean."

"Yes, you'll have to carry me that way."

"I guess it can't be helped."

Ichigo's face turned red again as he picked her up from the ground carrying her bridal style.

"I hope no one sees us," she thought to herself. She didn't have much time to think though before Ichigo headed off into a full speed shunpou.

After a change of shoes and a few of the female servants cooing "How romantic!" they were back on the road and quickly reached the party, though it was a bit late.

"You're late Ichigo!" Ikkaku said joyfully as he tipped his cup for another drink.

"You know how it is. The hero always shows up late."

"Whatever, you cocky sonofa" Ikkaku tossed back the drink.

While Ichigo was busy talking to Ikkaku, Matsumoto walked up beside Rukia.

"So, you came together and were both late. I wonder what you two could have been doing…", Matsumoto chimed suggestively to the embarrassment of Rukia.

"We weren't doing anything shameful, my shoe broke, so he carried me back to change out shoes," she said matter of factly, though her cheeks did gain a slight tinge of pink at the insinuation.

"How romantic! Such a pity though, you two look so good together and you're under the same roof. If it were me I'd have him wrapped around my little finger by now."

"That's why you you're you and I'm me," she said cutting her glance over to Ichigo and away from Matsumoto.

"You may not want to admit it to the rest of us, but those eyes give both of you away. You could do a lot worse kid," Matsumoto whispered, mussed Rukia's hair, much to the displeasure of the raven haired shinigami, and migrated back over to the sake and then to Renji. Rukia caught up with Ichigo shortly after fixing her hair back, and found him talking with Izuru, Hinamori and Hisagi.

"I see. To be honest, I don't really know many names around here. Last time I was here, I met a lot of people at once, so it's kind of hard to remember."

"That's okay, I'm Hinamori Momo. This is Lt. Izuru Kira and this is Lt. Hisagi Shuuhei. One of us will be your lieutenant when you finish your training."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you all. I'm sure whatever squad they put me with will be fine."

"You're not selecting the squad?"

"Well, to be honest, Gramps hasn't said anything to me about how that stuff's going to be decided. I figured he'd probably pick since I only know what two of the squads do and neither of them is missing a captain."

Rukia gently poked Ichigo in the side.

"You should use a little more in the way of honorifics, the captain-commander is right over there," she said indicating the captain-commander standing with Kyoraku and Nanao.

"Oh yeah."

"Just keep it in mind."

"Heh, alright Miss Manners."

Rukia grabbed Ichigo by the ear and started to pull him along.

"If you'll excuse us." Rukia said politely with one of her trademark schoolgirl grins as she dragged Ichigo off to the side.

"She's kinda scary," Hisagi thought out loud.

"A scary girl for a scary guy" Hinamori replied.

Off to the side, the young couple was arguing intensely.

"This is a party isn't it? After all this training, I'll have to be formal all the time, but for tonight I can relax one last time."

"Because it's a party, it's a good time to show off some class."

"They all know me. They don't expect me to act like that, at least for right now."

"That's why you do it, to pleasantly surprise them."

"You ashamed of me midget?"

"No, not at all. I'm just saying that…" she was interrupted by Matsumoto.

"The guests of honor shouldn't be hiding themselves away." Matsumoto said dragging the two of them out into the floor. A slow dance began to play. The two were hemmed in by a number of other couples dancing together around them. Matsumoto gave Rukia a big wink and a thumbs up through the crowd.

"I guess we're trapped."

"Yeah," Ichigo chuckled.

The two danced together inside their couple cocoon, hidden away from view. They clung closely to each other as the slow steady beats of the music clashed with the faster beats of their hearts. It seemed like a little world had been made just for them, if only for a few minutes.

After the dance ended, the two escaped to the side where they visited the punch bowl, they had each collected their cup, when a familiar voice escaped from behind the table.

"Ichigo-san, Rukia-san?"

"Hanatarou-san?"

"That's it!"

"Huh?" Rukia and Hanatarou said almost simultaneously.

"Uh, nothing…."

"Alright… What were you doing back there anyway?" Rukia asked, changing the subject.

"There was a fight a minute ago between a couple drunk eleventh squad members, so I hid back here."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Earlier…

Yumichika, Ikkaku and Kenpachi sat around sipping sake.

"Pfft, those three are sucking up to Ichigo already" Ikkaku scoffed.

"He is going to be one of their captain's. It's not beautiful, but it is logical," Yumichika replied.

"Still don't like it."

"Jealous? That could have been you if you'd only accepted the commander's offer."

"You got asked?"

"Yeah, but you and I both know my loyalty lies with you and the eleventh."

Kenpachi smacked Ikkaku across the head, knocking him out of his chair."

"What was that for?" he got up rubbing his head.

"Not taking the captain's position."

"Huh?"

"Don't get me wrong. You're a fine subordinate but it's a heck of a lot more fun to fight with another captain. Fighting with someone lower ranked than you all the time just makes you look weak."

"When Ichigo and Renji get their haoris you're gonna have a couple new sparring partners."

"I know that, but one more ain't a bad thing."

"Yeah, but I think I'll keep my spot where I am."

"Aww I wanted to have the third seat. It's such a pretty number."

"Shut up Yumichika."

"What the…" Ikkaku yelled as he just barely dodged his captain's punch.

"I guess I'll just have to beat some sense into ya."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Hanatarou, how would you like some time off?" Ichigo whispered.

"Well, I wouldn't mind it, but you aren't going to captain the fourth squad and my only skills are medical, so I can't really transfer and…"

"Don't worry about that."

"How?"

"Just leave it to me."

"Why?"

"I'm a guy who doesn't like to leave his debt unpaid and I owe you big for patching me up after I fought with Renji."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next day at lunch.

Keigo opened his wallet.

"What's wrong Asano-san?" Mizuiro asked.

"I lent 500 yen to Ichigo before spring break. He was supposed to pay me back today."

"I guess you're out of luck."

"That jerk had to mess with me one last time!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo pulled out his phone and flipped through his contact list.

"Man, I'm glad everyone helped me set this phone up with all the phone numbers of the big wigs."

He flipped to the captain-commander's number and sent him a text, "Hanatarou is the name of the fourth squad double."

"There, the captain commander should get a hold of you sometime soon."

"Alright… Ichigo-san" Hanatarou replied nervously.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A frustrated Keigo slumped along to the usual meeting place on the roof. He plopped down on his usual spot, but quickly rocked forward.

"Oww"

"What is it?"

"Looks like a…"

"A what?"

"A 500 yen piece."

"That's eerie."

"I'll trade you for one of yours!"

"No way, I don't want any ghost money."

"Come on, be a pal!" Keigo begged Mizuiro with tears streaming down his face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The clock approached 12:30 and Ichigo and Rukia were making their way out of the party that was slowing down, but still going strong. Kenpachi and Ikkaku were thrashing around the party left and right, many of the guests were drunk and barely coherent, and a few of the couples were cuddled up along the side of the dance floor.

"Leaving already?" Renji called from behind.

"Yeah, I don't want to be up too late. Training starts tomorrow and I'm gonna need all the help I can dealing with it. Not to mention Byakuya's gonna work me like a dog tomorrow."

Rukia poked him in the side.

"I mean Kuchiki-taicho"

"Heh, not even hitched yet and she already has you whipped," Renji whispered. He was met with a death glare from Rukia, taking him aback a little.

"Look who's talking," Ichigo laughed. With that, Rukia grabbed Ichigo by the back of his uniform and started pulling him along.

"Alright I'm coming. See ya Renji!"

"See ya and good luck. You're gonna need it."

The two made it back to the estate with ten minutes to spare. Byakuya greeted them at the door.

"You've made it here early. I suggest you rest immediately because your training will start at nine tomorrow and it will last as long as is it is feasible to continue."

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired anyway."

"See ya Rukia"

"Yeah," she said smiling and walking around the corner to her room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo stretched after he finished buttoning his pajama shirt. He opened the closet door to retrieve the futon.

"Hello your majesty." the young woman said in a sultry tone.

"What did I tell you? Leave or get in the other bed in the other closet!"

"I can't leave. It's my duty to keep you company at night."

"I don't need company!"

"Pheh, stingy. Your father was all…"

"I don't want to hear about you and my dad! That's just gross!" he said covering his ears.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the other bed tonight."

"Thank you. Finally!"

Ichigo slipped into bed as the scantily clad woman climbed into her closet bed and closed the door. He pulled the covers up and over his face and rolled over. As he drifted off to sleep a knock came from under the floor.

"Hnwa, what is it this now?"

"Ichigo…" a whisper came up as a tatami mat popped up and Rukia peeked her head in.

"Rukia?"

"Shhh, follow me. I want to show you something."

"Alright," Ichigo replied sleepily as he snuck down the tunnel.

"Hold on to him kid. You've got a good one there." the woman said to herself from inside the closet.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the living world Isshin is talking to a soul reaper courier at the back door.

"It's already been converted to reishi, so it simply needs to be delivered to Kuchiki estate."

"I'll deliver it immediately your majesty"

"Thanks"

"My pleasure your highness."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Leading me to such a secretive place, what dost thou intend of me?" Ichigo said crawling behind Rukia through the passage.

"Quiet, somebody might hear us. We are passing through the walls after all."

"Alright"

Rukia lifted a panel and the section of roof flipped back up on top of the roof to reveal a space just big enough for two.

"What is this place?"

"It's an old escape route. I'm not sure even nii-sama knows about it. When they built this place, they added some alternate ways out in case of fire or attack. When I was first adopted into the family I use to hide out here all the time because the servants rarely check the secret paths."

"With how things have gone so far I don't really blame you."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"I sure hope so." Ichigo replied as they both sat on the little platform, hanging their feet off the side.

The conversation fell silent for a moment until Rukia started.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said looking down and away.

"What?"

"When …when did you know?"

"A…about what?"

"You know what I mean baka."

"Well, for me I guess I knew for sure that night the menos came, but I guess I felt something differently about you from the first night we met. At first I thought of you as some annoying bratty spirit, but as you looked up at me there with sword in hand, there was just something I couldn't put my finger on, but I knew it wasn't a bad thing. It was comforting like being wrapped up in a big blanket on a cold winter's night. I think it just sort of grew from there… What about you?"

"I suppose the first time I felt something was that night too. You were a noisy brat, who didn't know a thing, but you were determined to get in my way, but when you didn't flinch at the danger I was a little impressed."

"I was pretty cool."

Rukia elbowed him in the side.

"Don't get too cocky."

"Heh"

"Anyway, I'm glad we met even though you're such a freakin' handful."

"Me too." Ichigo said as the two looked up at the moon happily.

The noblewoman leaned her head over on her prince.

"Rukia"

"Wha…" she was cut off by the lips of Ichigo who gently tilted her head up with his hand. Their lips pressed together, each was lost in the moonlight bliss. When their lips parted and their eyes opened, Rukia regained her senses and elbowed him in the ribs again.

"What the…" he started before Rukia returned his surprise attack, but while the two were enjoying the sweet retaliation a pair of eyes peaked over the roofline.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Wow, this one grew out of control. I wanted to get to that last scene before I finished the chapter, but it just kept growing and growing and little details and jokes kept cropping up. This is probably the last time you'll ever see a chapter of this size from me, unless I get a ton of reviews liking this length.


	22. Up the Tree

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

"Oooh, Ichi has a girlfriend!" she said watching the kiss.

"Yachiru!"

"Lt. Kusajishi!"

The two were practically tomatoes at being caught in the act, especially by the little eleventh squad Lt.

"Ichi and Bang face, sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Ichi with a baby carriage!" Yachiru sang and danced a little, adding a little step with each word.

A few guards overheard the clamor and came to investigate, but by the time they had arrived, Yachiru had bolted from the rooftop and the two interrupted lovebirds had hid themselves in the tunnel once more.

"That was close."

"Yeah, but we'll never hear the end of this if this gets out."

"It'll be fine; I'll go out tomorrow and bribe her with candy."

"Yeah, today was probably the last time I'll see outside these gates for a long time."

"Candy?" Yachiru poked her head around the corner of the tunnel.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Bya-kun. Those mean guards always ask me to leave before I get to see him."

"You do realize the how late it is? Why aren't you in bed?"

"Like I said, I wanted to visit Bya-kun and Ken-chan fell asleep after he finished fighting with cue ball about something, so I snuck away to see my Bya-kun!"

"Bya-kun?" Ichigo chuckled a little under his breath from behind Rukia. Rukia managed to keep herself from laughing but couldn't help but be a little amused by the nickname.

"You just watch! We'll get married and I'll be your sister-in-law and I'll never share any of our candy with you!" the little Lt. pouted.

"We're sorry we made light of your interest in my nii-sama."

"What?" Ichigo whispered.

"Shh"

"Well, as long as you understand I can forgive you," Yachiru said in a little condescending tone.

"Can I ask you a favor then?"

"Anything for my future sister-in-law!" Yachiru said patting Rukia on the head.

"Could you keep what you saw us doing earlier just between us?" Rukia said swallowing her pride a little to manipulate the pink haired little girl.

"Sure thing!"

"Phew," Rukia and Ichigo seemed to show relief at once.

"On one condition."

"What is it?"

"Ichi's pretty popular, so if he'll let us take pictures for our new calendar I'll forget what I saw 'kay!"

"You're trying that again Madam President?"

"Yep"

"Madam President?"

"She's the president of the Shinigami Women's Association."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Anyway, just have Ichi drop by and we'll take lots of pictures."

"I can't." Ichigo spoke loudly to be heard.

"Ichigo has been asked to stay inside the estate while he's being trained, so that he'll focus."

"Hmm," Yachiru said putting her head on her palm. "I've got it! I'll come by tomorrow, so just be ready, 'kay? "

"That's fine," Rukia said in her most polite voice, while she plugged Ichigo's mouth with her foot, much to his protest.

"See ya tomorrow!" she said as she crawled away down the shaft and away from Ichigo and Rukia.

"Phew" Rukia said wiping her brow. An irritated Ichigo pushed her forward, removing her foot from his face.

"Guh, what the heck was that?"

"Negotiating."

"I know that. Why did you stick your foot in my mouth?"

"You were being noisy. If I hadn't, you would have put yours in there."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Yes, but you don't know as much I do about her. Maybe you should learn to listen to people who know more than you."

"You still stuck your freakin' foot in my mouth and sold me out to some weird calendar."

"Don't worry, it's not a big deal, it's just a candid shot. She'd probably do it even if you didn't want her to."

"Whatever, let's get going, I need to get some rest."

The two crawled down through the tunnel and into Ichigo's room. Rukia crawled back down into the tunnel with her head just clearing the floor level.

"Hey Ichigo."

"What?"

"Good luck tomorrow,"

"Thanks," Ichigo said as they both looked into each other's eyes and smirked.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Orihime stood next to her seat with her mouth hanging slightly ajar as she looked out the window in a bit of a daze. In front of her was her notebook with it open to some designs she'd done for the handicrafts club.

"Morning Hime!" an overly enthusiastic Chizuru grabbed Orihime from behind her.

"Wahh," Orihime jerked back to reality. Chizuru had no sooner attached herself than Tatsuki waylaid her with a chop to her head.

"Seriously, not even death can stop your lust."

"You're right. I'll keep coming back no matter how many times you strike me down!" the red haired classmate said rising from her place on the ground in a zombie-esque routine.

"That's not what I meant."

"Huh?"

"Ichigo died over spring break. It was all over the news. Didn't you hear about it?" Tatsuki whispered.

"No, I was visiting family in the North."

"She's sensitive about it right now, so don't be so callous."

Chizuru turned Orihime around and nuzzled Orihime, who had already zoned out again, to her bosom and stroked her hair.

"It'll be okay, Chizuru is here for you."

"You never quit, do you?" Tatsuki said separating them again.

"With that spiky headed guy out of the way, Orihime's sweet innocent heart is ripe for picking," Chizuru said with a grin as she regained her composure.

"You're evil."

"In order to get what one wants in this world, you must be willing to become a demon," she held her fist in front of her.

The morning bell rang as Ochi-sensei approached the front of the class, class list in hand.

"Alright, break times over. Let's have butts hit seats people."

Orihime, still in a daze remained standing.

"Inoue-san?"

"S-sorry, Ochi-sensei," she said tapping her head with her fist, smiling and sitting down quickly.

"Wow, I thought she was okay now. I guess it hit her harder than I thought. She's ditsy sometimes, but never this much."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Morning came and with it another nostalgic awakening by Genshin. Ichigo got up and ready to face the day. Entering the outdoor room, Ichigo sat down opposite the head of the Kuchiki clan.

"I trust you slept well."

"Yeah," he said, the quality wasn't the problem, but the quantity.

"Would you like something to eat?" one of the servants asked politely.

"Umm," Ichigo started, but was preempted by the awakening of his stomach with a roar. "Eh he, I guess so."

The servant bowed, "Is there anything in particular you would like?"

"Uh, whatever's ready. I don't want to be too much trouble."

"I'll go see"

"Thanks."

"We have a number of things to discuss, so I'll allow you to decide. We may start with history, social graces, or government."

"Government sounds interesting."

"Here's your meal Ichigo-dono," the servant placed the food in front of him.

"Thank you. Aren't you going to eat something?"

"I start everyday at dawn and eat breakfast after some early morning exercise, so I have no desire for food at the moment."

"Alright," Ichigo started in on the broiled fish.

"Before we begin, we received a package from your father late last night. I've sent it to your room, and you may inspect it during our break for lunch or after we have completed your studies for the day."

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he nearly choked on his bite of fish.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, I was just surprised a little," Ichigo said after swallowing properly.

"He also wished to speak with you tonight once you are done with your studies for the day."

"It will be nice to get an update on how my sisters are doing."

"So, you have siblings?"

"Yeah, twin little sisters. You didn't know?"

"No, the royal family is shrouded in mystery. To be honest, few people know anything, and those that do know very little. Of course, this is intentional to protect you from threats, so I'd advise you not to be more discreet when talking about your family."

"Heh, probably," Ichigo said realizing his foible.

A few loud shutter clicks rang out, alerting the two to the presence of the cotton candy colored kid sitting upon the wall.

"Thanks Ichi and Bya-kun!" the spritely soul reaper waved and shot off.

"Guards." Byakuya said in his normal indifferent tone, but was swiftly surrounded by at least a dozen guards, much to the surprise of Ichigo, who luckily had no food occupying his mouth at the time. "Bring that camera back."

"Yes, sir" one of them shouted as they all disappeared from sight after Yachiru.

"Isn't that a little overkill?"

"In security, one may not become lax. If you let one in, it will only encourage others."

"I guess."

"As we seem to be prone to visitors today, I suggest we continue any further lessons in my study. When you are finished eating, we will begin our talk on government. You seem to be close to finishing, so if you'll excuse me I'll prepare for your lessons for the day."

"Okay."

Byakuya left to ready his study as Ichigo sat and ate some of the miso. Finishing that off, he reached for his rice, but heard a click from the door as Rukia stepped out. Ichigo turned his head to look and for some reason, this morning she seemed to almost glide out the door. It was strange, like something out of a movie.

"Ichigo, you okay?"

"Uh…uh, yeah."

Rukia eyed him suspiciously.

"Did she drop by?"

"Yeah, Byakuya sent some guards after her, but I never saw them return."

"Figures. I just wanted to see how you were and give you this," Rukia extended her hand. In her hand was a pink headband with a little Chappy in the middle and "Number one student" written on both sides. Ichigo sweatdropped.

"What? You don't accept my hard work?"

"No, it's just… Why does it have to have Chappy on it and why is it pink?"

"It's cute."

"Huuuh" Ichigo sighed. Rukia noticing the slight at her work, smirked and raised her finger.

"Bakudo number one, sai!" she cast the spell, locking Ichigo into the nostalgic position from their first meeting. Leaning down, she wrapped the headband around his head and after a quick look around kissed him on the forehead, just below the headband. She quickly turned around and headed back inside.

"Are you just going to leave me like this?"

"Yep," Rukia replied with a carefree smile, "you can figure it out." She went inside and clicked the door behind her.

Struggling, Ichigo broke the seal, but not without a shock from the bracer.

"Gahh," Ichigo rubbed his arm. Realizing that Byakuya was probably growing impatient, he quickly downed his rice and headed indoors.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Shrohameru knocked on the door. Hearing nothing, she asked the empty room if anyone was there. With the room empty she entered to clean the room and collect the laundry. She had nearly finished when she noticed the box in the corner. Peeking her head out, she found no one in the area and reentered and peaked inside. Lifting the item on top of the things in the box she turned a little red.

"What is that and why does Ichigo have it?" she said as she quickly backed up from the box and readjusted her fallen glasses. She quickly replaced the item, got what she needed and left.


	23. Education

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Yachiru bounced along the top of the buildings towards the outer wall of the Kuchiki estate with the little pink camera dangling from her wrist by it's strap.

"Excuse me Lt."

"Hi, guard-san!" she chirped.

"May I see those pictures you took?"

"You gonna try and delete them?"

"Not at all," the guard replied, "we just want to make sure they are up to Kuchiki-sama's standards. We can't have him look poorly."

"No problem! I took really pwetty pictures of Icchi and Bya-kun! See!" she said, handing him the camera.

"These are nice," the guard flipped through the pictures and hit the delete instead of the next button.

"Told ya!" she said as she took the camera back. "Wait a minute! You liar!" she said as she noticed the deception. The guards felt the anger in her reiatsu and started to flee, but were too slow for the young Lt. Kusajishi.

"Meany!" she yelled as she kicked the guard in the back of the head, sending him tumbling and scattering the others. "Hmph, I guess I'll just have to go take some more," Yachiru said as she turned back the way she came.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo arrived at the study and opened the door. Inside Byakuya had a number of charts and thick books sitting on a small table in front of two chairs.

"Please come in. I trust your first meal here was to your liking."

"Uh, yeah." Ichigo said sitting in the chair next to Byakuya.

"Good, now that that matter is taken care of let us begin with an explanation of the governing structure of Soul Society. As it is most relevant to you we shall begin at the top."

"Alright," Ichigo said aloud.

"The top of the organizational structure is the Spirit King. While his enumerated political power has been greatly reduced in recent times, the king is a great influence on how things proceed here."

"Reduced?"

"Yes, the Soul Society's governing institutions have reflected some of the changes in the government of Japan in the land of the living. At one time, the king had absolute authority over matters, but under your father's reign the king has become more of a figurehead. Now, the king has only three powers, but they can be very effective when used judiciously. The king may pardon any criminal he sees fit, and may suggest military or legislative action to Central 46."

"Wait. Why didn't my dad just pardon Rukia?"

"At that time, the members of Central 46 were killed by the traitors. It's likely he simply refused to answer your father's calls. Or he simply wasn't aware that she was in danger."

"What is this Central 46 and why couldn't my dad contact anyone else?"

"The Central 46 is the legislative and judicial body of Soul Society. They are, in effect, the government of Soul Society and pass all laws and regulations. They are also one of the few bodies allowed to have contact with the king, so that he is not subjected to too much danger."

"I see," Ichigo studied the chart in front of him, noting the Spirit King and Central 46. "What's the Royal Guard?"

"The Royal Guard is a collection of former captains that protect his majesty."

"If there was a group of captains who were meant to protect us, why were we attacked?"

"I don't know that, but I'm sure your father could answer why he didn't have a guardsman nearby."

"Yeah, I think I've got a lot of questions for him when we talk later."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

In the living world, Tatsuki and Orihime sit down to lunch. Tatsuki's bento held a hearty portion of rice, some pickled eggplant, and sausages cut into little octopus shapes.

"Whoa, how kawaii Tatsuki! Did you make those yourself?"

"No, my mom insisted she send me off with a better lunch since the tournament is coming up. I guess she just wanted to add something cutesy to it. What have you got?"

"Sweet buns!"

"It's not exactly health food, but at least it's somewhat normal this time," Tatsuki thought to herself before Inoue pulled out a jar of something that looked like the oozings of some kind of swamp monster.

"What's that?"

"It's my super awesome special sauce! Want to try some?"

"No thanks, I don't have anything sweet for it to go with."

"That's fine, it's multipurpose!"

"Why is she marketing it like a cleaner?" Tatsuki thought to herself. "No, but thanks for the offer."

"Your loss!" Orihime dove into one of her sweet buns with the special sauce.

"At least her appetite seems unaffected," Tatsuki thought.

While Orihime was eating happily, Tatsuki noticed Ishida was eating in the classroom that day a couple desks over from them. Orihime noticed Tatsuki looking over in Uryuu's direction as she was pulling out another sweet bun.

"Hi Ishida-kun! What are you doing inside? Aren't you going to go eat with Sado-kun?"

Ishida adjusted his glasses, "It's far too windy to be eating on the roof Inoue-san."

"What about Sado-kun?"

"He enjoys the wind."

"Okay," she said happily as she started in on her second.

"Hmm, Ishida-kun is eating inside today, that's strange. Tatsuki was looking over at him and we're not that far apart. I've got it! Those two must be going out! My second woman's intuition! I must be like a psychic or something. I wonder if I have to wear one of those funny hats." she thought to herself, but her body moved on it's own, acting out the stream of consciousness, much to the displeasure of Tatsuki who was now dribbled with red bean paste and Orihime's special sauce.

When lunch ended, Arisawa looked through the window and realized that not a leaf on the trees was stirring.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia walked down the hall enjoying the quiet late morning. The house attendants went about their business cleaning and primping, though there didn't seem to be as many today as usual. Genshin and Shirohameru walked down the hall towards her with a tea service and a treat stand respectfully.

"Hello"

"Oh, hello Kuchiki-dono," Shirohameru curtsied.

"Is that for those two?"

"Yeah, but it seems to me if they eat like this all the time they're bound to get as big as a house."

"It's important to keep the blood sugar up when doing things that induce mental exertion as much as those that induce physical exertion," Shirohameru lifted one of her fingers in the air authoritatively and held the stand by it's handle adorning the top.

"Whatever, let's get this over with."

"Genshin-san" Rukia started.

"What is it?"

"Why don't I take that off your hands? I'd like to see how those two are getting along."

"Fine by me," Genshin handed off the tea set.

Rukia and Shirohameru continued down the hall to the study.

"Are you concerned those two won't get along Kuchiki-dono?"

"Somewhat, they're both hotheads, but nii-sama just has better control."

"Kuchiki-sama is a hot head?!"

"Yeah, while I was laid up from my injuries I had a lot of time to talk with the older servants and they told me that when he was younger he was a real handful."

"Hehe, I can't imagine that."

"It's true, heh"

Kyoushu moved aside and Shirohameru rapped upon the door to the study.

"Come," a voice called from inside. The two entered the study and set the items on the table.

"Rukia?"

"I wanted to check in and see how the studying was going. Does the headband help?"

"Oh, I forgot I was wearing this thing," he said touching the little Chappy on his forehead. "Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Asano-san."

"Figures. Wait, he's an exception. I haven't ever fought with him."

"Yeah, but you ended up knocking him down a lot or hitting him for some reason or other."

"What about Mizuiro?"

Byakuya and the blue eyed servant both looked on in confusion, though Byakuya's was far more understated.

"That's still pretty pathetic that you can only remember his name."

"I can remember Genshin's name too."

"Maybe, but I heard that kick this morning when she woke you and about the rest of the house up. I bet you can't even remember her name." Rukia indicated Shirohameru.

"Note to self: I must talk with Genshin about her waking habits." Byakuya thought to himself.

"Uh… Um it started with Shiro. Uh, Shiroko?"

Shirohameru became a little misty eyed.

"Don't worry about it. This baka can't remember the name of anyone he hasn't been in battle with," Rukia tapped Ichigo on the head.

"I just proved that wasn't true!"

"Barely."

"Heya Ichi, Bya-kun!" Yachiru popped up from under the floor and began to snap pictures of the two.

"Huh?" Ichigo said.

As soon as those in the room had realized what was going on, she had already zipped out the way she came.

Rukia's eyes grew large as she whispered to herself, "I haven't felt this presence since…" She leapt down the tunnel after Yachiru. "I'll chase her nii-sama!" she yelled back, but was out of earshot not long after.

"What was that about?" Ichigo said scratching his head by the headband. He then turned as white as Ukitake's hair as he realized what he was wearing in the photos Yachiru took.

A knock came at the door.

"Come," Byakuya said a little miffed at the constant interruptions to his instruction.

A lady of apparent high birth bowed slightly and entered. She was well dressed and followed by her attendant. She appeared to be in her late forties with gray striking little streaks in her tied up hair.

"Have you seen little Rukia-chan?" the woman spoke, adjusting her spectacles.

"You just missed her," Ichigo said.

"I see, and who might you be young man?"

"Uh, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ah, so you are the one everyone has been making such a fuss over. I'm Shiogosoka Kuchiki."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well," she said smiling gently. "It looks as if his manners are okay, but his image could use a little polish. We can't have a captain running around with such reckless hair and wearing such strange adornments."

"Guh, Rukia, why'd you have to give me such a weird thing? What's she talking about? Has she seen any of the captains?" Ichigo thought to himself.

"Do not fret. I will drill into him proper appearance."

"Why do I feel like a dog sitting between a couple of groomers?" he thought to himself, gaining a more flustered look.

"I'm sorry I don't have time to chat more, but I must find Rukia-chan, so that we may begin."

"Begin what?"

"While an inquisitive mind is a wonderful thing, you should learn to not be so nosy with family business," she said, bowed and closed the door.

"What was that about?" Ichigo turned to Byakuya.

"She is my aunt and considered one of the foremost at grooming noble young women into proper representatives for this house. She lives in one of the Kuchiki estates in the mountains and was training the initial selection for your bride from our clan. As soon as she heard I had changed my mind, she was livid, but after she calmed down, she decided to come down here to help groom Rukia into a princess candidate. She asked that I not tell Rukia she was coming, because back when she first taught her she had a habit of hiding in the crawlspaces that cover this estate."

"I see, so that explains why she suddenly wanted to get away."

"Yes, it appears her attempt at surprise was foiled."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Zennosuke sat upon the top of a building overlooking a business district in Karakura. His phone rang, but he already saw the hollow crawling along the side of a building, readying it's mandibles to strike. He drew his sword and leapt at the offending hollow, but his sword found nothing but air as he slipped through the evaporating hollow and hit the side of the building.

"What was that?" the confused shinigami rubbed his forehead.

"Hey soul reaper!" a red haired kid spoke to him as Zennosuke picked himself up off of the sidewalk.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh'. I got rid of that one for free this time, but you better speed up from now on," Jinta said pointing to himself with his thumb proudly.

"But… huh?"

"Come on Ururu, we better get this stuff back to the manager or Tessai will scold us again."

"Mhm, goodbye shinigami-san," she bowed and followed Jinta, who had already picked up his bag and was moving along the street.

"What's with this crazy place? Way too many people can see me and little kids are fighting hollows."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Yachiru slid along the little tunnels as she made her way around. Suddenly, she heard someone else behind her. With that she dramatically picked up her pace zipping around the little hallways under the floor.

Rukia fled to Ichigo's room as one of the few places in the house with restricted access. She lifted the mat and crawled out into the room.

"Phew, she shouldn't come in here, so maybe I can stay a little while."

She looked around the room. It was as spotless as if no one had lived there, saving a box in the corner.

"He must have sent some of Ichigo's things up to make him more at home."

She crawled over to it and peeked inside. She lifted a lacy red nightgown up that looked like it barely covered the more vital regions. As soon as she saw it was her size, she quickly tossed it away from her as her face bore a color not dissimilar from it. From the aforementioned article, a small card dropped. It read," A little early wedding present from Dad to his third daughter."

"Gah, he actually sent that shameful thing!"

Rukia was a little nervous to see what else he had sent, but her curiosity got the better of her and she looked in again. This time, it was a little box that she had been told about in that embarrassing girls only lecture. She quickly threw it behind her and continued to look through the box to see what other things he'd sent. The rest were fairly normal; a volume of Shakespeare's works, a copy of Social Distortion's Sex, Love, and Rock 'n Roll CD, a family picture and a DVD of Scarface among other things. Placing most of the items back in the box she found only one item was left out.

"This seems like an interesting book." Rukia said flipping through the Shakespeare. "Oh, this play is about a prince. I'm sure Ichigo won't mind if I read it to keep from getting bored in here while I hide."

She lay on her stomach with book open and began to read. She wasn't through an entire page until she found the arrangement uncomfortable. She looked over at one of the closets. "Just this once," she said as she climbed into the closet and onto Ichigo's futon. She cracked the door a little to where light would just graze the pages of the book.

"Oh, and it has a ghost in it."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Three thousand?"

"Yes"

"That seems a little low."

"It only seems that way in that you've only seen the Soul Society in the midst of war, either against you or Aizen. Most of the time, the forces of the thirteen court guard squads are excessive when compared to the needs of the world of the living. The world of the living is well monitored and soul reapers can be dispatched quickly to anywhere we are needed, as it is not necessary to station one soul reaper to an area unless that area happens to draw a disproportionate number of hollows."

"Oh, so Rukia was sent to Karakura to be stationed there?"

"Yes. That is why it wasn't thought as strange when she didn't return immediately."

"Okay, the government may look complex, but it's really not so bad when you look at it bit by bit."

"Indeed," Byakuya said standing up and clearing his throat. "With that, I think it would be an excellent time to take a light lunch. We shall begin again with social graces afterwards."

"Alright, I think I'll get something and see what my dad sent me."

After a brief stopover at the kitchen, Ichigo made his way to the room with some katsuobushi onigiri. Opening the door, he found the open box in the floor.

"Why is it open?" he began to look through the box when he heard very light snoring coming from the closet. Getting up and turning around, Ichigo pushed the sliding door open slowly and found Rukia on his futon fast asleep with his Shakespeare book on her chest and a little drop of drool slipping down her cheek.

"Heh, so this is where you were hiding."

Rukia sat bolt upright when she heard his voice with her eyes as big as saucers and grabbed Ichigo's kimono.

"Whoa, you okay?"

Rukia realized what she was doing and adjusted herself.

"I'm fine," she said looking away a little.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Did an older woman come in after I left?"

"Yeah, your brother said something about her being your old etiquette coach."

"Well, I was avoiding her."

"Why?"

"She's a demon!"

"She didn't seem that bad."

"You haven't seen her in action. Be glad you have nii-sama instead of her."

"That bad?"

"Yeah"

"What was that jumping up about?"

"Oh. I… nothing." Rukia looked down and to the side.

"Really?"

"It was just a bad dream."

"Alright, but what were you doing in my closet?"

"It was comfortable to read in, maybe a little too comfortable."

"Getting nostalgic?" he said slyly.

"Shut up baka!" she said whacking him lightly with the book.

"Oh, was that in the box."

"Yeah, along with some things only your father would send."

"Like what?" Ichigo said, but as soon as he peeked in he found the two items that Rukia had pulled out first.

"Like I said, only your father would send."

Ichigo groaned and placed his hand over his face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tatsuki and Orihime walked down the street past the community park.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Tatsuki said waving.

"Oh, I don't turn here today. I'm going to go check in on Ichigo's sisters and help Yuzu with the prep for tomorrow's wake." Orihime said adjusting her bag.

"Yeah, I hope he isn't driving them nuts without Ichigo around."

"Mhm," Orihime giggled.

"I'm glad to see her laughing again. Hopefully Yuzu already has plans for dinner or the Kurosaki family is in for an interesting treat."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Here's a little factoid for you about funerals in Japan. Somebody please correct me if I say something wrong. A wake is typically held the day before the funeral. Funeral dates are often chosen based on "friend pulling" days. These are days that are believed to be good for pulling those attending towards what the ceremony is about. Thus, it's bad to have a funeral on a friend pulling day, but good to have a wedding on that day. My resource is wikipedia, so it may or may not be completely accurate.

Name Corner

Shiogosoka

Shi- teacher

Ogosoka-solemn


	24. From the Lips

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Ichigo munched on one of the rice balls that composed of his lunch as he peered deeper in the box and found the family picture his dad had sent him. The picture was old, with the edges frayed slightly from age. A solemn look graced his face.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Rukia noticed the look, somewhere between joy, nostalgia and absolute torture. It wasn't unlike the look from June 17.

"Don't worry about it," he said placing it aside.

"This simply won't do," Rukia shot back, emerging from the closet.

"Huh?"

"If we are to be married, we must communicate in order to have a healthy relationship," Rukia smirked in an authoritative tone as she kneeled down next to the photo.

"Some things just need to remain shut. Where did you get a line like that anyway?"

"Yuzu lent me a magazine she had that had a lot of interesting fashions and advice.," Rukia said getting a little distracted from the topic at hand. Her eyes glanced over the photo. It was a picture from a long time ago. The entire Kurosaki clan was set up at a picnic with Masaki's gentle smile illuminating the center of their universe.

"I see. You still haven't gotten over her."

" I never finished off that damn hollow when I had the chance. If I saw him today I could crush him like the miserable worthless bas…"

Rukia interrupted him with a whack to the back of the head that stunned Ichigo.

"What was that for?"

"You needed it."

"Huh?"

Rukia looked him deeply in the eyes. "You were being an idiot again. Do you really think your mother would want you to be this way over her?"

Ichigo remained silent and shifted his eyes to the picture.

"Of course not. She'd want you to live happily. You honor what she did by smiling on, even though there's going to be pain. Didn't you listen to anything your father said?"

"It's not going to go away just like that!"

"We both know that it's no one's fault for what hollows do. They can't help themselves, so there's no one to blame for what happened to her. For all we know he could be gone already."

"I still want to protect everyone from ever having to feel pain from that hollow."

"Idiot, all of Soul Society would ask you to sit down and let others carry the torch, but you want to run out and beat up a runt of a hollow? Please, you've done enough. The espadas are gone. There is nothing left that requires you to pick up your blade again. Killing him won't bring your mother back. Besides, her heart never left you."

"That's pretty corny. Did you get that from one of your manga?," Ichigo said as he regained his previous mood with her last line.

" It's a long story and I don't feel like telling someone who is so closed minded." she regained her smirk, stole the other rice ball, jumped in the closet and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Hey! That's my lunch."

"Oh my! What will your father think when I tell him his son is a cruel man who'd take food from his fiance's lips!" she said in a very deliberately hammy style. She wasn't that hungry, but it would teach him a lesson about insulting her 150 years of collected wisdom.

Ichigo gave up the fight for his lunch and sat against the door to the closet a bit miffed, but a little lighter in heart. "How the hell does she do that? She ticks me off, but for some reason I feel better," he thought to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair and smirked.

____________________________________________________________________________________

The timid young fourth squad member snuck down the corridor towards the Captain-Commander's office trying to attract as little attention as possible. Being in the first division headquarters was not common for those not in the division or very high ranking officers.

"Excuse me." Hanatarou tapped on the shoulder of someone who seemed not to be busy with anything in particular. The man turned around to reveal some of the scariest eyes he had ever seen. Hanatarou recoiled at the sight.

"What is it?" the giant said in a gentler tone than Hanatarou had expected, much to his relief.

"Uhno, where is the Captain-Commander's office?"

" Take a right at the end of this hall and continue until you see two large doors. That is his office."

"Thank you so very much," Hanatarou bowed and scraped and made his way quickly and quietly down the hall.

"Weird guy," the man said as he scratched his head.

Hanatarou followed the directions and found himself quickly in front of the office of one of the most powerful men in Soul Society. One of the doors was open and the first Lt. was showing people out and collecting some papers from them that they were signing. Hanatarou stood there for a second waiting for them to finish. The Lt. looked over and noticed Hanatarou.

"What is your business?" the man seemed to give a condescending air to his voice.

"I… I was asked to come here to see the Captain-Commander about something," Hanatarou rattled off a mile a minute. "I'm sorry, I'm Hanatarou Yamada the seventh seated officer of the fourth squad and leader of the 14th advanced relief team," he bowed multiple times nervously.

"I see. I'll tell him that you have arrived. Please wait here."

"Yes, sir"

The Lt. went inside and Hanatarou calmed down just a bit. A minute later, the Lt. appeared again and motioned the young man in.

Yamamoto cleared his throat and motioned him into the seat in front of him after Hanatarou bowed. Yamada fidgeted nervously as he watched the old man clear his desk and take a seat.

"How much do you know about what I've called you here for?"

"Nothing sir, except that Ichigo-san, I mean Kurosaki-san , said something about having time off, but I don't know what he meant."

"I suppose it would be a break from your regular duties, but I can't guarantee that it is a vacation."

"What is it?"

"That I may only tell you after you've accepted the task. This is your last chance to turn around and leave this mission behind. If you choose to proceed, you may not turn back on penalty of eternal solitary confinement or execution."

The fourth squad member gulped.

"Is the mission dangerous?"

"It could be lethal, but Kurosaki-san would be involved, so more than likely you won't be even grazed by a weapon."

"I see."

Hanatarou sat in nervous contemplation for a moment.

"What decision have you made?"

" I'll do it."

"Excellent," the old man filled with energy and rose to his feet. "Chojiro, make the preparations as I had specified earlier."

"Yes, sir!" the lieutenant drew all the doors shut and ran a device over the walls, searching for listening devices. Finishing, he stood outside and blocked the entrance , sealing the thick doors shut.

Yamada stood in stunned silence as the old man lit a small lamp to brighten the room. Yamamoto sat back down and stroked his beard.

"The first thing you should be made aware of is that the man you referred to as Ichigo-san, should be referred to as Ichigo-henka."

Hanatarou's eyes shot wide, "You mean he's?"

"Yes, that is why this much precaution was taken. In time you will be called for and act as the prince so that his identity may remain a secret from his prospective brides."

Thirty minutes and a number of applications of smelling salts later Hanatarou, shaking nervously, left the office of the Captain-Commander.

"Are you sure he'll be alright sir?"

"He came well recommended, and he grasps the gravity of the situation well. He'll do admirably."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Voices outside the door caught both of their attentions.

"I know she's in there. Now let me through. Do you know who I am?" the elder woman snapped at Kyoushu.

"Yes madam, but for certain reasons I can't allow you to enter this room."

"You allowed that commoner Kurosaki to enter."

"As I said, for certain reasons I can't allow you to enter this room."

"What are these certain reasons then?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss it, but if you will step around the corner for the moment I will attempt to retrieve Kuchiki-dono."

"That is acceptable," she strode off in a bit of a flap.

Kyoushu knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Kuchiki-dono needs to come out or this woman is going to bite my head off."

"You're gonna have to see her sooner or later."

"I know."

"I can stall her."

Rukia sighed, "There's no need." She popped the door open and stepped on Ichigo's head as she gracefully leapt towards the door. "If I let you fight my battles for me I'll never hear the end of it." She reached out toward the door.

Ichigo rubbed his head. "Good luck."

"Like I need luck. I am a Kuchiki after all."

She turned her back on him and closed the door with a smirk.

"Not for long."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A knock came at the door of the Kurosaki residence.

"I'll get it," Karin said as she walked the few steps to the door. Opening it, she found Orihime standing on the other side. "Orihime, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help Yuzu and check in on you two. I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all. Did Ichi ask you to protect us from old beardo?"

"Well, he did ask me to check in on you."

"That's Ichi for ya, even in death he worries about us," Karin said with a smirk and a glance toward the ceiling.

Yuzu called from the kitchen, "Who is it?".

"It's Inoue." Karin yelled back.

"Orihime!" Yuzu flew at her from the kitchen with flour covered hands and hugged her tightly.

Orihime smiled and hugged the little girl back.

"Orihime!" Isshin yelled attempting to duplicate Yuzu, but found his face met the floor by the simple use of one of Karin's feet. Orihime had become closer to the Kurosaki family after the war. She found little reasons to drop by here or there, like when Ichigo would go on one of his disappearances for the Soul Society to drop off his printouts and some notes. It wasn't much to begin with, but Yuzu had gotten attached to her and the two were inseparable, except when it came to the recipes, which Yuzu would often 'edit'.

"Geez Dad, why can't you be normal… ever?" Karin commented at her crestfallen father.

"I just wanted to hug my third daughter."

"Anyway, let's get to it Orihime!"

"Right!" they both pumped their fists and headed toward the kitchen. Isshin tapped on Inoue's shoulder with a more serious expression on his face.

"If you're ever scared, don't be afraid to drop by. I have guards standing watch over this house now, so it's the safest place in all of Karakura at the moment," Isshin spoke quietly so as not to let Karin hear as she made her way towards her room.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. I have my own strength."

"That's fine. The invitation is always open though. Yuzu has really gotten attached to you."

"Thanks."

"Orihime come on!" Yuzu dragged Orihime toward the kitchen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A man clothed in white stood looking out from the roof of the old abandoned warehouse. Adjusting his glasses, he seemed to lose the focus he'd been holding for a few minutes.

"She's safe at the Kurosaki's. It would appear they have some rather interesting spirits about the place nowadays."

Uryuu left the rooftop and went about his new patrols.

"I'll have to give credit to that reckless fool. He made this job a lot easier. I haven't even seen the new shinigami yet."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ukitake tasked himself at completing his paperwork. The days he was well were days he wished to use to the fullest, not that his two third seats were incompetent . In fact, he wanted to not have to rely on them so heavily. He hadn't felt this well in a long time. A new medicine that Unohana had prepared seemed to make the symptoms of his condition virtually disappear, though he felt physically fatigued a little more quickly now.

"Yo," Kyoraku slipped into the room, "your third seats were arguing again, so I let myself in." He sat down in the chair opposite the white haired captain and removed his hat.

Ukitake sighed. "Those two never seem to stop unless I give them both something to do."

"I keep telling you that you ought to promote one of those two or fish out a transfer from someone else's squad."

"I know, I really should, but those two would fight no matter which one I chose, and I'd hate to break up a Captain and Lieutenant that are already working well. Outside of those already working in the capacity of lieutenant, there wouldn't be any willing and able transfer candidates."

"I suppose you're right. It's a shame we have so many captain vacancies to fill or you'd have a more than competent lieutenant who would slide right into place."

"Are you referring to Ichigo-kun?"

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid that if that had come to pass it might disturb the squad a little to see someone who so closely resembles Kaien taking that spot."

"Eh, just tell him not to dye his hair purple and I'm sure the squad would be fine."

Ukitake chuckled.

"Anyway, the whole line of thought is a bit moot with reality the way it is. Hey, that gives me an idea. Why don't we call up little Byakuya and see if we can't tear him away for a while."

"I'm sure Kuchiki would be agreeable if we imparted some wisdom to the young man."

"And possibly some of the knowledge of the finer taverns in Soul Society…" Shunsui laughed.

"Not too much though or Yamamoto-sensei will have our necks."

"It'll be nice having some agreeable fellows for captains again."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Phew," Orihime wiped her brow.

"I think that's the last of it," Yuzu said as she went over what they had just made.

"Really? Wow, that went quickly."

"Yeah!"

The two put away what they had prepared and washed their hands.

"What should we do for dinner?"

"Hmm," Orihime thought deeply.

"No need to worry about that. You girls have worked so hard today I wouldn't dream of having you do anymore. I hope Chinese is okay," Isshin walked in with food in hand.

They all migrated to the table and Karin joined them. Karin replaced Ichigo as Isshin's dinner rival as the two fought chopsticks on chopsticks over the last of anything.

"I'm sorry about how aggressive those two are at mealtime," Yuzu whispered to Orihime.

"It's fine. It's nice to eat with a family every now and then," she smiled as they watched the two battle it out over a potsticker.

"You don't eat with yours all the time?"

"Ha," Isshin got the upper hand for a moment and brought the morsel to his mouth.

Orihime grew a little sad, not enough for the other two to notice, but Yuzu immediately backpedaled.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring something bad up," she waved her hands in front of her face.

"Don't get cocky old man," Karin snagged it from his chopsticks and gulped it down herself.

"No, it's okay. I'm used to it by now. I've lived alone for so long that it doesn't really bother me anymore."

"That must be scary."

"My daughter is so cruel," Isshin feigned tears at his loss to his daughter.

"Not really, Tatsuki says I have the fighting skills of a black belt, so I'm not really scared at all," she said flexing her arm.

"Wow"

"Oh grow up Dad," Karin face palmed.

"Still, why don't we ask Dad if you can stay the night? It's getting pretty late as it is."

"Thank you, but I don't want to be a burden."

"Not at all, I insist." Isshin said catching up with the conversation. Orihime looked around the table. Yuzu gave her big puppy dog eyes. Isshin had this big goofy grin on his face with a corny thumbs up and Karin seemed disinterested either way.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt for just one night."

Yuzu's eyes lit up like diamonds.

"…but I'll need to go get some things from my apartment for school tomorrow."

After they had all finished, Isshin walked to the door with Inoue. Outside, alone, Isshin tapped on the side of the house and a shinigami popped out from the window to Ichigo's room.

She was fairly tall and had well toned muscles. From her head drew blazing green eyes and medium length crimson hair. Her skin was the color of caramel and she appeared to be in her early twenties in most regards.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Guren, please look after this young lady on her trip to and from her home."

"Certainly your majesty," she instantly retorted. Looking down onto the girl she was to protect her eyes shot wide. "She's…"

"Now you understand why I've asked you."

"Yes. Come, climb on my back."

"It's really not necessary."

"I insist as the one charged with protecting you."

"O..kay" she gave in and climbed on Guren's back.

"Now, which way to your home?"

"That way," she pointed and grabbed on tight as the guard flew at high speed, clinging for dear life.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hmm. Let's put Bya-kun in April cause of his pretty shikai and we'll put Ichi in July cause his hair reminds me of the sun…"

"Madam President, couldn't we select a more logical way of picking. Like when their birth date is or by squad number?" Nanao interjected, adjusting her glasses.

"Nope," Yachiru shuffled around the remaining pictures.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo and Rukia arrived at dinner thoroughly spent. Rukia's forearms were covered with little red marks where the teacher had "corrected" her with a piece of smoothed bamboo. Ichigo looked a mess as well, his eyes drooping and his brain full from all the little nuances of high society eating habits. The two almost looked choreographed as they followed everything they had absorbed to the letter, wary of the watchful eyes of their senseis.

"This is going to be a long few months," they seemed to both sigh at once.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the wait everyone. I had a really bad case of writer's block with this fic, though I pretty much know how the plot will wind it's way out. It's just execution of that, picking up all these little side stories, and trimming back the plot kudzu. Next episode, barring my loss of sanity to some mutant plot bunny, we see confrontation of father and son.


	25. Arrogance and Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Ichigo soaked in the bath staring at the ceiling, hoping that some relief was in sight, though he knew that was ridiculous. He'd have to deal with this grueling mental marathon for a while yet and Byakuya had warned him about how strict he was going to be. Still, at least Byakuya wasn't as bad as Rukia's teacher with all those little pink marks. On the other side of the wall that separated them he felt a familiar reiatsu. All of the bath water was from the same source, but a large wall separated the sexes with a gap at the ceiling that allowed the sound to carry between both.

"Rukia?" he lifted his voice.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah"

"How do you like the family springs?"

"They're really nice, but they seem kind of empty. Not that I'm complaining."

"Yeah, most of the clan likes to live out in the countryside for the better part of the year. Right now they're mostly in the valley estates enjoying the flowers of spring, but they'll move to the mountains come summer," she leaned against a rock.

"I thought they all lived in that hotel looking thing."

"That's only been built recently. Right now, you, Nii-sama, my sensei and I are the only one's here except servants. One of the elders drops by every once in a while, but that's about it."

"So that's why I haven't seen anyone."

LegendaryStrawberry hides the continuity spackle behind his back. "What?"

"Speaking of seeing Ichigo…" Rukia said in her best seductress voice.

"W-what is it?" Ichigo became keenly aware of his state of dress.

"Would…would you mind me coming over and joining you? We are betrothed after all. There is no shame in a little peek, is there?"

Ichigo's mind just about melted and stutterings were all that clipped out of his mouth. Rukia on the other hand just started to laugh hysterically.

"Rukia…" he growled a little, his face a full crimson now.

"You didn't think I'd actually do something so shameful?"

"Er…um, well I"

There was a sudden knock on the door between the washroom and the baths.

"Kurosaki," a voice called from outside the door

"What is it?"

"There's a call for you in Kuchiki-sama's study."

"I'll be right there," Ichigo started to step out of the bath.

"Hey Ichigo," Rukia called from the other side.

"What?"

"I love you," she said in the cutest voice she could muster.

"I know," he casually stepped through the door, a smirk gracing his lips.

"That arrogant little…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Orihime and Guren reached her apartment in record time. Orihime got down off of her back and opened the door, placing her keys towards the outside of her bag, so that she could recover them faster when she locked up.

"Come in. I'll only be a minute or two," she waved the soul reaper in.

"Thank you, but I'll stay outside in case I'm needed."

"Why would you be needed? Why did Kurosaki-san send you with me?"

"I see. I've said too much already. Just get your things and don't concern yourself with it."

"Okay…" Orihime entered her house and began packing for the night with a concerned look on her face. "I don't know what's going on, but it's kind of scary. Kurosaki-san seemed really concerned. He even sent one of his really strong guards. I'll try asking him later what's going on."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

His hair still slightly damp from the bath, Ichigo knocked on the study door.

"Come in. Ukitake-taicho wished to speak with you." Byakuya called from the other side of the door.

"Ukitake-taicho?"

"Hello Ichigo-kun."

"Hey."

"Trying a new hairstyle?" Ukitake questioned the water tamed hair Ichigo was now sporting.

"Hairstyle?" He thought for a second. " Oh, sorry I just got out of the bath."

"I'm not intruding am I?"

"Nah, don't worry about it/"

"Good"

"What brings us this unexpected pleasure senpai?" Byakuya guided the conversation.

"Oh, it almost slipped my mind. Shunsui and I were talking earlier and we thought it might be nice to have a little chat with Ichigo-kun and pass down a little bit of wisdom to the future captain."

"I leave it up to you, but be warned this means we'll have to redouble our efforts to make up for the time," Byakuya deftly shifted the weight of the decision, giving Ichigo a way out, which he hoped he would take.

"Oh come now, the Captain-Commander can't be in that big of a rush to get him instated. The lieutenants are doing a fine job keeping their divisions running. What's one lost afternoon?"

"It would be imprudent of me as a teacher to derelict my duties of training him up to par as quickly as possible for the good of the division he will be leading."

"Ah, but haste makes waste. If you're so insistent on him learning, why don't you make up a syllabus and we'll teach him as we go. Now you can't very well argue with that, can you?"

"Kurosaki-san?" Byakuya gave the question in his trademark chilly fashion.

"Sounds okay to me," Ichigo read the tone of his voice and decided to put Byakuya over the barrel.

"Then it's settled. How about noon tomorrow?" the white haired captain continued cheerfully, unaware of the hidden tension in the room.

"That is acceptable," a moderately annoyed Byakuya surrendered. Kyoraku and Ukitake would certainly not let anything befall him and it wasn't as if he couldn't defend himself, but the uncontrolled situation put him a little on edge.

"Tomorrow it is then. I'll meet you there," he waved his hand.

"Bye"

"Goodbye," Kuchiki said and the screen faded to black. "That was rather reckless," he turned to his young orange haired student.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Orihime knocked on the front door of the Kurosaki household as her escort returned to the position she had previously occupied with bag in hand wearing a smile that best hid her fears, so as not to give the twins undue concern.

"Orihime! Come on!" Inoue was sucked in through the door by the energetic Yuzu. Taking her up to her room she helped her get settled in. As she finished setting things out, Isshin came by and knocked on the open door.

"I'm going to be in my office for the next little bit because I've got an important call to make, so try to keep it down, okay?"

"Alright" Yuzu answered and Karin gave a wave from her bed and then placed her nose back into the book she was reading.

"You girls have fun," he waved cheerfully and started down the hallway.

Orihime peeked around the corner, "Excuse me Kurosaki-san?"

"What is it?" the pointy-haired patriarch turned his head back.

"Can I talk to you later about something," she asked with a small glimpse of concern on her face.

"Sure," he smiled and gave a goofy thumbs up.

"Thanks," she smiled gently a little relieved.

"What did you need to talk with Dad about Inoue?" Karin looked up from her book.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it," she said a little frantically her arms crossing in front of her face.

"'Kay," Karin resumed her book, turning the page.

"What are you reading?"

"A book for class. I've only got a few more pages and I'll be done with it."

"Is it interesting?"

"Not really. It's an account of the Meiji Restoration, but it's more about the people than the battles."

"Oh, I see." Orihime replied with a smile.

"Come on, if we don't hurry we'll miss the beginning of the new drama!" Yuzu pulled Orihime along.

"Alright, alright," she laughed a little and followed Yuzu down to the living room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A knock came at the study room door.

"You've got another call," a servant called from the other side.

"Put it through," Byakuya said as he slipped out of the room.

Isshin's face began to glow on the screen.

"Is the room secure?"

"Let me check," Ichigo looked around the nooks and crannies of the study until he finally found Genshin hiding under the couch. He picked her up by the back of the collar and carried her toward the door.

"Hey! Don't carry me like I'm a sack of garbage. Put me down!" Genshin struggled to no avail.

"Sorry, family business."

"Whatever," she pouted a little finally giving in. He set her down outside the door and headed back inside.

"How's the security on your end?"

"Don't worry about it. Orihime-chan is taking care of your sisters for me."

"What's Inoue doing there?"

"Oh, she came by to help with the prep for the wake. Yuzu has gotten a bit attached to her, so she's staying the night."

"How are Karin and Yuzu handling everything?"

"Yuzu seems to be taking it as well as can be expected. She's thrown herself into the preparations and any housework she can find."

"What about Karin?"

"She worries me a little," Isshin stroked his chin, a sincere concern gracing the formerly cheery visage.

"What do you mean?"

"She's clammed herself up again, like she did after your mother died. She doesn't talk much, especially to me."

"Of course she wouldn't. You can't stay serious in front of them for more than two seconds."

"Eh, but they'd be more worried if I got serious all of a sudden," Isshin looked off at the corner of the room, scratching his head with his finger.

"I guess you've got a point there," Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, looking down.

They both stopped for a few seconds until Isshin spoke up.

"The funeral is Wednesday," he stated in a calm, almost somber, tone

"Oh," Ichigo said, slightly uncomfortable with the topic.

"If you want to come, now is the last chance," he jabbed at Ichigo comically, knowing the answer long before he asked the question..

"Nah."

"Suit yourself. I'll just tape it and you can watch it later," Isshin said, pouting a little, and then tossing his hand back.

"You're going to tape it? Isn't that a bit creepy?"

"You may want to watch it someday. You know it can get kinda boring being royalty."

" Huh?"

"Well there really isn't much to do, and with our long life spans, it's nearly impossible not to get bored because you've done…well…everything."

"So we don't do anything related to government at all?"

"Nah, except save a few ceremonies with Central 46 and those are maybe once or twice a year."

"What kind of ceremony will the funeral be?"

"Oh, it'll be really nice. I'm telling you I should have been a mortician. It's much more creative than those 'traditional' wakes and funerals."

"What do you mean by 'creative'?" a nervous smile made itself known.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?" he gave him a sly grin.

Ichigo grimaced.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm going outside for a bit" Karin walked past them. Orihime began to speak up, but Yuzu signaled her to not say anything.

"She shouldn't be out this late alone."

"Don't worry about it. She's only heading for the little area behind the clinic. She'll be back in a little while."

"Why did she have her soccer ball with her?"

"You know our mom passed away a while ago?" Yuzu seemed to stare off into space.

"Yes," Orihime began to regret asking so many questions.

"Each of us dealt with it in our own way. Ichi-nii stopped smiling like he used to. I took up some of the housework to make it easier on everyone. Karin, well she decided not to cry. She didn't want to burden us with her tears, so she got tougher. Dad, well…Dad got even goofier to try to cheer us all up," Yuzu giggled slightly at the thought of her father.

Orihime began to think of how her own tears must have burdened Ichigo.

"Since Ichi-nii left she's been going behind the clinic and kicking that ball around almost every night. I looked out the window one night to check on her and saw her crying her eyes out kicking the ball around like she was trying to kick it through the fence."

"Everyone deals with these kinds of things differently I suppose. When I lost my brother I started wearing these hairclips everyday."

"You lost your older brother?"

"Yes"

"Why hairclips?"

"They were a gift from him, and also the source of our first real fight. He was in a car accident that day before we could make up and so I wear these clips to honor his memory."

"Wow," Yuzu was a little astonished at the connection between them.

"Are you okay?" Orihime questioned her with a soft tone in her voice.

"What?"

"You seemed so concerned over everyone else, but how are you?"

"I-I…" Yuzu seemed a bit surprised at the turn of the questions towards her. "I'm fine."

"Well, I'll be there for you if you ever need it."

"Orihime…," the tears dripped slowly from the gray eyes that tried to hold back their little raindrops.

"I guess it is pretty silly of someone to offer help when they can't help themselves," she laughed as she wiped away a tear.

"No… no it isn't," Yuzu hugged her and began to cry too.

"It's okay. I'm going to miss him too," she stroked her hair gently as little tears spilled from her eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"With that out of the way, I've got a lot of questions for you," Ichigo built up steam.

"I figured you would," he started gaining a more serious tone. "Now, on your wedding night with Rukia-chan…" he slipped right back into his goofy dad persona.

"That's not the question I had in mind you pervert!" he shook his fist at the screen. Noticing the bracer was going off he quickly pulled it off and threw it across the room. The servants passing by the room were flung back and managed to crawl away from the study.

"Now now. It's perfectly natural to think of your future wife that way."

"Why didn't you save Mom?" he yelled with a serious death glare as he squeezed his fist tightly.

"I see. I knew this day would come," Isshin solemnly stared down at his hand and then back up at his son. "You'll never know just how much I loved your mother and how I live with the regrets from that rain drenched day. I'd rather put it away and never touch it again, but I think you deserve to know why things happened the way they did," the storm rolled into his voice, " because you're the one the woman I loved gave her life to protect."

"Why weren't there any Royal Guard with us?"

"It's a long story, but one you need to know," he took a sip from the tea sitting next to him. " I was due up for my own marriage, so, as planned, I had my marriage interviews and selected a young woman from one of the more powerful smaller clans."

"Wait. You had another wife before Mom?"

"Well… no," he paused a moment. "The night we were to be married twenty-two years ago, a number of guardsmen turned on the royal family that had gathered secretly to observe the ceremony. They went after my father, the current Spirit King at the time, and managed to slay him, my bride and a number of my family. I would have been killed as well had my grandfather not stood and held them back. Without missing a beat he yelled at me to use my fiancée's family's gate and get to the world of the living, so that it would be harder for them to go looking for me without showing their hand. I managed to escape to the living world with the verification ring."

Ichigo's eyes shot wide in utter shock," I'm sorry…right in front of you… I'm sorry."

" I met your mother, we fell in love, and we had you three. I just couldn't get there in time.

"Anyway, that's why you're there and Orihime-chan is here.

"What do you mean?"

"We dealt with those involved in the coup, but we have information that suggests that a new wave is beginning to ferment towards trying to take the crown for themselves with me here in the living world. The nobles would never believe you as the prince, so it would leave a perfect opportunity for you to eliminate the threat in Soul Society by drawing all of their attention where you can take them out."

"What about Byakuya?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can I trust him?"

"Yes, he has too much at stake to do anything even if he wanted to. To have someone you were supposed to protect get killed is a great shame on a house, especially a royal. On top of that, even if he has a thirst for power, by not lifting a finger his sister will become a princess, so it's in his best interest to protect you."

"How does Inoue fit in with all this?"

"The nobles have seen the power that someone with hollow abilities has, and they have started to move on Orihime-chan to get the hogyoku back by forcing her to reverse her rejection of its existence."

"That's insane! Don't they know how dangerous that is? Without anyone to help them control it while they fight their hollow, they'll destroy everything in sight!"

"Unfortunately, hiding the methods and practices of hollowfication and subjugation of the hollow is a double edged sword. Only you, the Vizards and Kisuke know anything about it, so anyone attempting it would likely hollowfy uncontrollably . but it does make it harder for anyone else to try it in the first place."

"Won't that just draw more attention to yourself? If you couldn't handle them then, how can you stop them now?"

"I've called on some old friends of mine I know I can trust from the Royal Guard as well as contacting the Vizards and Kisuke. None of them are nobles, so they should be more interested in keeping us safe. I didn't take on guards before, because contacting Soul Society would mean risking my location being discovered, but I've found ways around it. Do you understand now why I did the things I did?"

"A little, but a couple things keep bugging me."

"What's that?"

"Why were you wearing a shinigami uniform and a haori?"

"Oh, that old thing? I was a captain for a while soon after the Vizards left and was promoted to the royal guard a few years later as an excuse to get me away from the rest of Soul Society just in case something were to happen. I only came back for my marriage interviews."

"How did you get those Vizards to do so much?"

"I simply promised them that you'd give them all a pardon as soon as I could get a hold of you."

"Wait. Shouldn't you be the one giving them a pardon?"

"I figured you'd want to do it yourself, seeing as you owe them a bit of gratitude."

"You're the king. I don't have the power to do any of that."

"Didn't Urahara tell you? The one who holds the ring is the one acting as the royal in charge. Anytime your grandfather needed to go somewhere in the past he would often hand over the ring to me and I'd handle the affairs of state until he came home."

"So you mean that I could contact someone and get them pardoned right now."

"Exactly!"

"Whoa," Ichigo had to sit down from the realization of the power that little glowing trinket possessed.

"Anyway, I need to go now, but there's something you need to tell Byakuya for me," Isshin continued.

"What?"

"Open the classified packet labeled 'Rising Son' and carry out the instructions inside."

"What's that?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Isshin laughed heartily and hung up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry about the wait. I lost my motivation for a while and the conversation between Ichigo and Isshin required a bit of research and thought to fit within continuity of my work and Kubo's. I'm back now and with a number of decisions made it should be a bit easier to continue.


	26. Rookie Special

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Tweet, Tweet…POP," the little bird popped and evaporated into thin air.

"Finally," the eldest living Quincy sighed as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses and then adjusted the frames back to their appointed position.

"Ishida-sensei?"

A/N: In Japan, it is common to address doctors as well as some other professionals by the honorific "sensei."

"Hmm?" he turned to the secretary in front of his desk who had stepped in with a cup of tea.

"Why did you say finally?" she blinked quizzically.

"It's of no consequence. I think I will go home for the night, now that this paperwork is complete. I told you to return home hours ago," he was a bit puzzled by her sudden arrival.

"I did, but I was concerned over my employer, considering I was told you were still here at this late hour and with your current lack of rest," she trailed off as she slipped closer to his chair and placed the cup before him.

"I appreciate your loyalty, but worrying yourself over me was quite unnecessary," he looked away and shuffled papers into a pile.

"If that is what you really think, then I shall be on my way," the woman calmly and coldly strutted out to the door, only a slight twitch of her eye betrayed her irritation. Ryuuken's eyes drifted and followed her feminine form.

"Window shopping isn't a particularly healthy hobby, wouldn't you agree sensei?" she quipped noticing the object of his observation. She shot him a smirk and moved on down the hall, leaving a very tired and slightly miffed Quincy at his desk.

* * *

Ichigo stepped out into the hall and adjusted the clasp on the bracer.

"You really shouldn't remove that bracer. Your little outburst gave the servants quite a start," Byakuya emerged from around the corner.

"Woah, don't sneak up on me like that," Ichigo jumped a little.

"I was not 'sneaking' up on you. I was merely approaching you in a quiet, civilized manner. Why you could not perceive me is likely to do with your own boisterous behavior," Byakuya shot a cold dagger at the orange haired prince whose hair was beginning to regain its usual spiky form.

"Maybe all your hot air made your steps lighter," he shot back.

"Ichigo, nii-sama isn't it a lovely night tonight?" Rukia shot them a devious glare that brought back memories of their second meeting for Ichigo.

"Uh… yeah," Ichigo calmed down and Byakuya regained what little indifference his expression had lost. Rukia settled into a gentle, tired smile as she crossed her arms.

"How was your talk?" she questioned Ichigo.

"He's as irritating as ever," he looked off to the side and rubbed the back of his head.

"So nothing new?"

"I found out a couple things, but I think we should go back in there before I say anything," he pointed back toward the study with his thumb.

"I would say that is a prudent choice," Byakuya motioned that they should do as Ichigo suggested. Ichigo and Rukia stepped in, followed by the Kuchiki head, who deftly pushed Genshin back out the door employing two fingers to her forehead to foil her attempt to follow them.

"It is unwise to delve into things that are not your concern," he closed the door behind them.

"Jerk," she huffed outside the door.

"It is also unwise to mutter things such as that within earshot of your employer."

Genshin gulped and her spine shot straight.

* * *

"So do you understand now Inoue-san?" Isshin rocked back in his chair.

"Yes," she fiddled with her hands as her face expressed the dread that now plagued her.

"So what do you say to my offer?"

"I accept, but only until the crisis is over. I wouldn't want to put myself in debt to you too much," she waved her hands in front of her trying to hide her concern.

"Debt? If anyone is indebted to anyone, it's us. " he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Consider this place your home for as long as you like," he gave her a gentle, fatherly smile.

* * *

"Rising Son was it?" Byakuya flipped through the box of sealed envelopes.

"Yeah," Ichigo sat down beside Rukia on the couch as his host took a seat at the desk with the package. Unsealing the top with a quick rip from his nearby letter opener, he retrieved the items and placed them before those assembled. On the desk lay a letter, a small clump of wax, a few very expensive looking pieces of paper, and two gold rings, one large and one smaller and more delicate. Byakuya picked up the letter and began to read.

Dear Ichigo and darling Rukia,

If you are reading this message then everything has gone to plan so far. If I have anticipated the actions correctly, a false prince you can trust has been produced. If not, you'll need to select one. That said, first you should send out a pardon for the Vizards, Urahara and Shihoin under the pretext of rewarding them for their assistance and recent revelations. In order to do so you should have it written down by someone else to hide your writing on the included paper. When it is finished, place a chunk of wax near the bottom, press the ring on top and put some spiritual pressure into it. The royal seal should appear. This will allow Yoruichi to come back to Soul Society. She will appear to marry the fake prince and disappear though a false gate that should return her to the world of the living and return the false prince back to where he needs to be with another gate leading from Urahara's back to the Kuchiki manor where he will return to his duties In the meantime, you and Rukia will still be married under the auspices of Kuchiki-dono relenting on his objection to you two on the grounds of the achievement of your rank and your already established prestige that would not harm the Kuchiki name. Good luck and remember to make me plenty of grandkids before I come up in a few years with the twins.

Love,

Dad

The two, who had been intrigued at the complexity and genius of the plan, suddenly deflated with Isshin's fatherly request.

* * *

Later that night, Ichigo drifted it off into a deep sleep. Every night seemed to bring him better sleep and his soul greater peace in his new home.

"Ichigo," he turned to find the low rumbling voice. Behind him a black cloaked figure stood, waiting on him to adjust to his environment.

"Zangetsu" he grasped his current location.

"Wear that bracer and focus on keeping your reiatsu as low as possible for the next three days."

"Why?"

"Something interesting might happen," he turned his back on Ichigo. The world faded away back to reality, the last bit to dissolve from view was a subtle smirk on Zangetsu's face.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Ichigo-kun," Ukitake greeted the young man as he met them at the gate.

"Good afternoon Ukitake-san…er Ukitake-taicho," he corrected himself.

Ukitake chuckled.

"There's no need to be so formal, at least with Kyoraku and I, though I'm glad to see you're making progress. You are to be our equal eventually are you not?" Ukitake put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Heh, I suppose," he gave a short chuckle.

"Though I would make sure a captain is okay with it before you start being so familiar."

"That is most wise sempai," Byakuya cut in with a certain edge in his voice towards the man who had refused to call him by his proper title for so long. "Here is the syllabus," he continued, "I've received approval for Kurosaki-san to carry his weapon around for the day based on the venue I assume you have chosen as your destination."

"Well, I suppose that place being where it is, it probably isn't a bad idea," Kyoraku, who had until this time had been absent-mindedly admiring his surroundings, smirked and tipped his hat down slightly to shade the sun's rays from his eyes.

"Where are we headed?" Ichigo, now a bit puzzled as to the secrecy the captains seemed to carry about the place.

"You'll see kid when we get there.. I hope you brought your appetite… and a little courage" Kyoraku chuckled, while Ukitake merely smiled gently and played along with his friend's mischievous tone.

* * *

"Yes, he has left the estate sir," a voice raised only slightly above a whisper called into a small concealed transmitter.

"Good work. You shall be rewarded for your long and faithful efforts in due time," a sinister almost slimy voice emerged into the earpiece.

* * *

Ukitake and Kyoraku checked over the syllabus as Ichigo followed behind them looking around. Everyone seemed to have a reaction to the group walking down the streets of Seireitei. Some stopped what they were doing to bow or just popped their head around the corner to take a peak. It was an odd mix of fear, uncertainty and respect. The whole place seemed to be in a muffled uproar as he passed by. It was strange, but he figured it was bound to happen with who walked ahead of him and his past behind him.

"Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Go right ahead."

"It's been bugging me for a while, but why did Byakuya talk about getting permission for me to have Zangetsu with me?"

"That's simple enough . All soul reapers, seated and up, aren't allowed to carry their zanpakutou under normal situations. It's a rule that .has served us well in keeping the peace," Ukitake replied and checked something off of the piece of paper he held before him.

"I see, so most of the time you leave your sword in your quarters?"

"We're not that strict. As long as it's in the squad area, nobody really cares," Kyoraku added waving his hand slightly as if to swat away an imaginary fly.

"I see," Ichigo rubbed his chin.

They walked some time and finally reached a small building that seemed like it had been reinforced to withstand a small nuclear onslaught and held a surprisingly large door.

'Spring of the Elysian Fields?"

"It's a little place that most of the high ranking officers eat or drop by to relax."

"So it's like some sort of officer's club?"

"Well, it isn't a hard and fast rule, but only someone with some power, or some courage would even come by here."

"Why?"

Shunsui pointed his thumb at a rather scarred gate a little ways down the road. Above, it read, "Eleventh Squad HQ: Get Strong or Get Out."

"Zaraki-taicho likes to stay in there most days when he's not occupied with work, so it's a fairly select lot that can stand his pressure when he relaxes."

"Well, are you going to stand out there all day or are you going to come in?" A short, but sagacious looking elder lady stepped out on the porch of the tavern. Her eyes, hid behind small round spectacles, seemed to tell her whole story. They looked as if history itself was something that came and went with the morning breeze.

"Ah, Oba-chan! It's been a while," Shunsui playfully tossed out, but was met with a slap of her walking stick across the back of his knees.

"You know I don't like you callin' me that," she climbed up a step to be at eye level with him and his two companions.

"You shouldn't hurt your customers like that, you know? You'll leave a bad first impression on our newest captain-to-be," he chuckled as he rubbed his leg, still obviously stinging from the swat

"Oh, so you're the one everyone is making such a fuss about, " she adjusted her glasses. "He's scrawnier than I'd imagined," she smirked and adjusted her glasses by the lens as she turned Ichigo's head left and right in her hand, "but we'll fix that."

"Grandma, are you teasing the customers again?' a young woman in her late teens or early twenties slipped out and spoke up, her slick pitch black hair swung to her waist.

"Never you mind me Ai, I'll take care of these layabouts slacking off on a work day," she waved them in and the three followed the younger woman and the shop owner.

They all made their way to a private room in the back that ,again, had a large doorway. The room was above average in size and all but the entrance was floored in tatami. A window placed high on the wall bled in sunlight onto the large rectangular table that they took their places around. After removing their shoes, the three took their place at the table with Ichigo facing the back wall, away from the door and his two comrades to his left and right.

"What'll you have?" the elder woman leaned against the door frame after they all sat down.

"Let's see… How about we all get a big batch of the rookie special and some tea as it's only lunchtime and Nanao has been getting on to me lately about my drinking?"

"Rookie special?" Ichigo looked over at the man who had finally removed the hat he'd been wearing up until now.

"Gotcha," the old woman disappeared from sight with a chuckle and a spin to the corridor.

"The rookie special? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ukitake whispered.

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun! Besides, how often do we get to break in a new captain?"

"I guess it'll be alright."

"What's the rookie special?"

"You'll see," a slight chuckle exuded from the eighth squad captain's mouth.

Noting that he probably wouldn't get the secret of what the special was out of them, he decided to fill in the gaps in his knowledge. He hadn't bothered to learn much before his "move", but now seemed as good a time as any to learn about his future coworkers.

"So, is there anything I should know about the other captains, like the medical squad captain?"

"Oh, Unohana? Not much to say about her, except don't get on her bad side."

"Why's that?"

"Yes, I would like to know that as well Kyoraku-taicho," the stunning motherly figure of squad four slipped in behind Ichigo as she peered down with a gentle smile, but her irritation could be felt in her reiatsu. Kyoraku's spine shot straight with chills.

"B..because you're such a kind and gentle person. It would be a shame to not get along well with you," Kyoraku slipped out of the noose that was quickly tightening.

"How kind," the annoyance disappeared and the room seemed to take on a happier tone. "I do hope you are getting along well with everyone Kurosaki-san," she said, sitting down next to Kyoraku.

"Well, I haven't really had time to talk with many people since I got here except Rukia, Byakuya and the servants at the Kuchiki place. This is the first time I've been outside the gate since the welcoming party."

"I see. Well, you have plenty of time to get settled in, so take your time. I'm sure you'll feel right at home in no time at all."

"I hope so, though I think a few of the captains will be easier to get along with than others."

"To whom are you referring, if I may ask?" Ukitake interjected.

"Well, outside of the obvious," Ichigo seemed to indicate back towards the eleventh squad," Toshiro seems to have a problem with me for some reason."

"Maybe it's because you refuse to refer to me by my title," Hitsugaya stepped in with his usual slightly miffed look.

"Oh come on taicho, don't be so irritable," Matsumoto leaned over on top of the short, white haired captain. "You should try and get along with him."

"I'm not the one with the problem! It's him!" he pointed his finger towards Ichigo. Slowly, a devious smirk grew on Hitsugaya. "That's an interesting device you have there Kurosaki."

Matsumoto looked a bit puzzled at first, but quickly understood what the captain was looking at. "Is that," she started to laugh heartily.

"Yeah, yeah get it out. It's not like I haven't heard it from Rukia before."

"My my, what's the commotion in here?" the young waitress slipped in with the drinks and some water.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little bit of friendly squabbling," Kyoraku waved at the waitress.

"Okay, but don't let it get too out of control or Granny will have to kill ya," she answered with a cheery tone and a wink. "I'll bring some more cups and tea. Unohana-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho , would you like something? These three are going to have the rookie special."

"I suppose that would be fun," Unohana politely muffled her laughter.

"Uh…" Hitsugaya hesitated for a moment.

"We'll have it too!" Matsumoto chimed in.

"Speak for yourself Matsumoto!" the captain turned to tell the waitress his order, but she had already slipped out. Not wanting to completely lose his cool he gave up and sat down next to Ukitake and Matsumoto next to him.

"Uh, what is this rookie special by the way?"

"Oh, nobody told you Ichigo?" Matsumoto giggled.

"Don't tell him I want to see his face when it comes out."

"Aww come on."

"You made me order it. The least you can do is let me have that."

"But, you're so finicky about what you eat. If I didn't get you to eat something different every once in a while you'd never try anything new."

"Maybe I like what I eat and don't feel like eating anything else," he gave her a cold shoulder.

"If you don't eat right, you'll never grow," she poked the top of his head. Hitsugaya's tempered rage started to boil over while the room temperature shot down near freezing.

"I'm going to step out for a moment and get some fresh air," he got up from the table, little ice particles drifting behind him.

"Maybe I went too far with that last comment," she put her finger to her lip quizzically.

"I know you wish nothing but the best for our young tenth squad captain, but perhaps he wishes to be a bit more independent," Unohana calmly added

"Maybe…"

"Well you were acting like you were his mother there," Ichigo turned to his tea. This brought about a short series of chuckles from the well endowed lieutenant.

What is it?" Kyoraku asked slyly.

"I can't tell you. I promised him I wouldn't tell a soul about it," her laughing got a little more pronounced.

* * *

A couple of months ago…

Hitsugaya was lain up with a cold in his quarters wrapped up tight in his blanket.

"Here take some food," Matsumoto lifted a spoon of rice gruel to his mouth.

"Urggh," Hitsugaya grumbled and tightened his eyelids.

"If you don't eat something you'll never get over this," she insisted.

"Go away Mom," he grumbled and rolled over.

"What?" she started to laugh, but stifled herself a little.

Hitsugaya's eyes shot open when he realized what he'd just said.

"I was just saying you were acting a little too much like a mother and needed to back off! I wasn't saying anything else, and I was half asleep!" this quickly led to a coughing fit and he retreated back to his covers.

"Now now, don't stress yourself taicho," she helped him tuck back in. "I won't tell anyone."

"See to it that you don't," he recovered his normal demeanor.

"Well if you don't want me to do it, would you rather me call Hinamori?"

"Give me that porridge," Hitsugaya sat up and looked away with his hands open.

* * *

"You hold a get together in my own backyard and forget to invite me?" Kenpachi made the reason for the oversized door apparent as he slipped in through the door with his ever-present lieutenant perched upon his shoulder.

"We really didn't intend this to be a gathering, it simply happened on it's own," Ukitake laughed and sipped his tea.

"Oh well," Kenpachi scratched his head. "Looks like you aren't as scrawny as ya used to be kid. When we can finally spar again, it ought to be fun."

Ichigo cringed a little, but it was short lived as the pink haired ball of energy leapt from Kenpachi's shoulder's to Ichigo's.

"Yep yep, Ken-chan hasn't had anyone to play with in a long time. He'll finally get to have a lot of fun like last time!"

"It might be a while though. Even when I get my haori, I'll probably have a lot of paperwork to deal with before I'll have time."

"We've got lot's of time Ichi! Oh, the pictures came out great! Everybody is so excited 'bout the calendar! We already have lots and lots of people who ordered them already."

* * *

"Madam President, who took these pictures?" Nanao adjusted her glasses.

"I did of course!," Yachiru rocked back in her chair flipping through the pictures she had taken on the big screen.

"Did you get permission to use them this time?"

"Pshh, I don't need permission."

"But Madam President, won't this cause legal problems?"

"Nope, if anyone has any problem with it. I'll just say go talk to our legal advisor."

"Legal advisor?"

"Yeah, Ken-chan got real excited when I told him who was in the calendar. He said if anyone gave us any problem, he'd gladly take care of it," she threw up a victory sign.

"That'll cause only more legal problems," Nanao facepalmed.

* * *

"Oh, really…" Ichigo replied nervously remembering the picture she probably used.

"Yeah! We're going to have a hard time making enough. We may have to print it twice, or three times, or maybe even four!"

"What's that look for Ichigo?" Matsumoto leaned her elbow on the table as a smirk crossed her lips.

"Oh, nothing," the slight tinge of pink crossed his face.

"Put me down for two President. This won't be a calendar to miss," Matsumoto called from down the table.

" 'kay!" she responded and quickly jotted something down on a little sketchpad, much to Ichigo's chagrin.

"Wait, why are you putting out a new calendar in the middle of spring. Won't that be a waste?"

"Because I said so! Plus I can start a twelve month calendar on any month I want!"

"But won't everybody already have one that works until new years anyway? You missed your chance for prime season."

"Yeah, but now we have no competition!"

Ichigo just facepalmed and gave up trying to argue economics with a the potent pink pinball.

"Oh, Zaraki-taicho you're here," the waitress said as she brought out the steaming pot with great ease that seemed to be too heavy for one person, much less a woman of her delicate looks. As she lowered the big pot, Ichigo saw the beef curry within that was a shade of red so bright, it was almost hard to look at at first.

"It's so pretty," Yachiru's eyes grew stars.

"Just don't overdo it this time." Kenpachi walked over to the opposite side of the rectangular table and went to sit down.

"I know what I'm doing," she huffed.

"Here's the rice," the young waitress returned with Hitsugaya behind her helping with the second container of rice.

"Ooh, looks delicious, why don't I help serve the rice," Matsumoto interjected.

"No need," Ai, the young waitress, smirked.

Hitsugaya's eyes shot wide and Shunsui put his hat back on and tipped it down over his face as most of the other members of the party took some sort of precaution. Rice began to fly around.

"What the…"Ichigo started, but was abruptly silenced by a scoop of rice in the face.

"Sorry, that technique always seems to work, except the last serving," she looked quizzically at the rice all over his uniform.

"It's fine", he swept the rice off of his pants.

"I'll be right back with a broom," she smiled sweetly and darted out.

"What the heck was that?" Ichigo looked at all the plates with perfect portions of rice.

"She does a miraculous job of serving, but she simply can't get that last serving right, no matter how many it is," Shunsui tipped his hat up and off, and put it beside him.

"Why didn't you tell me…" Ichigo was interrupted by a large explosion that knocked a hole in the wall, stunning all of the captains. The smoke cleared to reveal thirteen men in dark green cloaks all marked with a the kanji for revolution in gold.

"The time of the current regime is over, make way for the future," the leader pointed his blade at Ichigo, only to find Onmitsukido members and Soifon with their blades across their throats.

"Now, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way," the captain attempted to capture the assailants for questioning.

"I suggest you stop underestimating me, Captain," the leader threw his foot back at Soifon, who dodged and in so doing gave him, for a brief moment, an opening around the neck, where he could grasp the blade, instantly deeply gashing his hand and dripping blood as he slipped out and turned his back to the now non-existent wall.

"We are not so easily captured,. If it is a hand or our freedom and victory, the hand is meaningless," he turned the blade towards Soifon.

"If you are that determined to flee, we'll just have to tear you limb from limb until you can no longer flee," Soifon snapped and her subordinates decapitated the rest of the members.

"Wait… what are you doing?" the leader backed up stumbling a little, blood streaming down his blade.

"I only need one of you to interrogate, and you'll do just fine," Soifon smirked and landed a crushing blow to his leg before he'd realized that she'd moved.

"Ha, you think I'd let myself get captured alive?!"

"No you don't!" she forced his jaws open, but it was too late, he was already gone.

"Who were those guys?" a roughed up Ichigo emerged from the rubble knocking the debris from him as he looked around. The rest slowly emerged and followed suit as Ichigo helped lift the debris off them too

"Looks like they were low level grunts sent to start some sort of commotion. I wouldn't be surprised if this was just the first step of something bigger."

"They certainly dress fancy for grunts," Kyoraku dusted off his hat, which had managed to survive the explosion.

"They dressed ornately, but fine feathers do not fine birds make," she whipped the blood from her blade and replaced it into its sheath.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, hope you all enjoyed. I may make some edits, but for now I'm pretty happy with it.


	27. Things Hidden

In the squad 7 headquarters, Komamura and his Lt. sat working on some paperwork and finishing up schedules for the week when they felt the spike of reiatsu and heard what sounded like an explosion in the distance accompanied by smoke dissipating into the cerulean sky. Komamaura immediately perked his ears to the sound.

"What is it sir?" Iba asked, noticing the hair slightly raise on the back of his captain's neck.

"Something's not right over near the 11th. That reiatsu spike was much too long to be a simple prank or a mild irritation and those engaged in it were captains. "I'm going to check on this matter. Please remain here and keep the division steady," Komamura rose to his feet.

"Yes sir" Iba bowed.

**Story Break**

"I apologize profusely my lord," the pleading man's words trickled like slime from his mouth. He was not a man of appreciable height and to say his appearance bordered on the demonic would not be a great exaggeration. The scars from years of servitude read like an etched history upon his face. A hard history that would paralyze anyone should they merely glimpse it.

"Incompetence! You knew well my plan, and yet you still sent them much too soon. I'm only glad your foolishness did not extend to having them wear their family tied clothes," the master slammed his fist upon the nearby table, his eyes as sharp as a cobra, with the venom to match. The young master appeared in his early 20's with gray hair with black tints that streaked in the shadows. His clothes were simple garb for a man of his stature. A gray loosely tied robe with pinkish purple flowers hung around him like an old sheet over a couch. His body, though it would not be called frail, was slender and unimposing. His red brown eyes made manifest in their stare the imposing nature his body did hide.

"I will not fail you again my liege," he bowed and scraped before the master's oppressing rage.

"See that you do not. Your family has served mine loyally for generations, so I can overlook this matter for now, but fail me once more, and your body will learn the lesson your mind can't seem to grasp."

"Understood," he lifted his head slightly and produced an envelope for his master.

"What is this?" he puzzled over the parcel in his hand.

"It is the formal invitation for the clan to the matchmaking sire."

"Good, I had been expecting this for some time. The rumors we have based our preparations on were true," he scanned over the document, his rage falling away into the ether. "Sonshimobe, alert my sister to the dates and times listed herein and have them make ready for the plan to be carried out to the letter," a menacing grin crossed his face.

"Right away my lord," the man scurried off to complete his assigned duties.

**Story Break**

Komamaura and Byakuya both arrived in great haste to the scene.

"Is everyone alright?" the gauntleted captain asked as he surveyed the rubble.

"I think everyone is okay," Ichigo said as he cleared away a bit more of the rubble for Unohana.

"Who is responsible for this?" Byakuya's half boiling rage almost seethed through his placid demeanor.

"It appears these men were responsible for the attack, but I doubt we've seen the last of them," Soi fon began to inspect the clothing for any sign of their origins.

A black haired blur flew across the ground trailing after Captain Kuchiki and slammed into Ichigo with a thud, the book on her head just now toppling to the floor.

"Oww," Ichigo started to sit back up, realizing the raven haired mess piled on his chest, struggling to breathe for her exertion.

"Idiot, don't go and scare me like that ," she hugged him tighter than she'd ever done before.

"You don't need to worry so much. Something like this won't even phase me. You know that as well as anyone here," he lifted her face up off his chest and wiped away a little tear.

"Must be these long hours getting to me," she straightened herself out completely and sat back on her knees. A few giggles were heard from Matsumoto and Kyoraku just said, "My my" as he tipped his hat down to cover his eyes.

"Did you have this on your head the whole way here?" he picked up the book from the ground and returned it to Rukia.

"I'm a natural," she regained a little haughtiness in her voice and folded her arms in front of her. He couldn't help but smile at the smirking facade that was betrayed by her quivering brow.

By this time the captains were gathered and discussing the situation.

"I certainly can't deny their courage, but their wisdom seems lacking," Kyoraku rubbed his neck.

"Indeed, this certainly seems like a poorly thought out plan. They should have known that Ichigo-kun wouldn't be affected by this sort of thing." Ukitake commented.

"What concerns me more is if this is a personal grudge towards Ichigo, or someone knows about that certain thing," he stroked his stubble.

"Please do not even allude to that certain thing in such a public place you two," Yamamoto appeared from behind them.

"Yare yare, Sensei you nearly gave me a heart attack.," Kyoraku recovered from feigned surprise.

"Silence. Soifon, get these bodies out of here and to Kurotsuchi. Tell him his forensic contribution to the investigation into the identities of these bodies takes precedence over everything. If he refuses, tell him I'll slash his funding. That should give him some incentive to get to the bottom of this."

"Understood, Captain Commander sir," Soifon disappeared with the bodies and a few of the stealth force to carry them.

"Now, the rest of you. As this action may be of a sensitive nature, we shall have to ensure it's confidentiality. If anyone asks, Kenpachi you got annoyed and punched the wall."

"Jeez, this a pain in the… neck," Kenpachi altered his speech as he sensed Yamamoto's irritation.

At this time, the manager stepped through the hole in her wall.

"What the #$% happened here?" she yelled as she saw the damage.

"I…lost my temper," Kenpachi looked away kind of ticked off even having to say it.

"Sigh, I'll put in on your tab," she walked back in unfazed by the whole situation.

"She took that well," Ichigo was a little confused.

"It really isn't that unusual sadly," Hitsugaya sighed.

"As for the rest of you, please escort Kurosaki Ichigo to the Kuchiki estate. If Captain Kuchiki should decide to invite you in, you may continue your meeting there.

Yachiru popped onto his shoulder and stared at Byakuya really close to his face.

"Fine," he relented.

**Story Break**

"You're what?" Tatsuki performed a spit take.

"I'm living with Kurosaki-kun's family for a bit. Kurosaki-san says it shouldn't be that long. Until then, Guren-san is going to help keep me safe when I have to go out for something," she indicated the shinigami lingering on the rooftop nearby.

"That's scary getting mixed up in the spirit world again. It was one thing if it was a bully or street punks, but I just don't know what I can do for you but lend you an ear, so if you ever need to talk I'll be there," she looked sort of depressed at the sky.

"Thanks, that's way more than enough for me. You're always looking out for me, and I'm very grateful for that." a soft smile slid along her face.

"Not a problem, that's what friends are for goofy," Tatsuki smirked and flexed her arm.

**Story Break**

The group sat around the dining room and set to their meal of to-go Rookie Special. Ichigo and the others chugged down copious amounts of water to settle the heat of the Rookie Special.

"Who came up with this tradition?" Ichigo choked out through spice stifled throat.

"Oh, it's one of Old Man Yama's ideas," Kyoraku sipped a little sake. "His usual words are," he began his impersonation, "if you can't stand the heat of this meal, be sure as not to betray the trust now placed with you, lest you will find that my flames are not so easily quenched."

"What a speech," Ichigo cut his eyes and adjusted the bracer now replaced on his arm.

"He means every word of it though," Kyoraku set down his glass.

"Hmm, it seems we've covered everything on the syllabus," Ukitake flipped through the notes. "Does anyone else have any more advice for our young captain-to-be?"

"I would recommend that you learn to place your trust in the Captain Commander. Running off on a whim simply won't do if you are to be an effective captain," Komamura added stroking his furry chin.

"Don't worry too much about leadership. It will come in time and you'll find what works for you. You've proven you can inspire others to follow you before, so I'm sure it will be no time at all until you find your feet," Unohana sat serenely.

"I apologize, but it seems we've missed something. It's a little crass, but we need to address the banking system as well as pay and benefits." Ukitake set aside the paper.

"Simple enough. You get medical, room and board free if you eat in the mess hall, but anything else comes out of your stipend that you get paid once a month, which is considerable for a captain."

"Do I have to open an account or something? Is there a Bank of Soul Society?" he scratched his head.

"You already have an account. It's tied to your phone, but there are locations to withdraw physical money all over the Seireitei," Kyoraku explained. Ichigo drew his phone from his clothing and opened it only to have Matsumoto snatch it away from the top.

"Hey!" he reached for his phone, but Matsumoto dodged his attempts.

"Oh my Kurosaki-kun," Matsumoto looked at the number, "you've been stingy."

"Huh?" she let him have the phone back.

"15,000,000 credits, what's a credit worth?" he scratched his head.

"This meal for all of us seated here probably costs in the range of about 50 credits. With what you have you could purchase a very nice estate," Ichigo's eyes shot wide.

"Where did that come from?" he became more puzzled now.

"You do know you get bounties for the hollows you defeat, don't you?" Hitsugaya looked over at him a bit surprised.

"No, no one ever told me," he cut a glance over at Rukia who gulped a bite of rice.

"I had things I needed, and it's not like you could have spent it anyway." she chomped daringly on another bite of the spicy dish.

"It's no big deal, just wished you'd have told me," he turned to snacking a little on the little grains of rice remaining in his bowl.

"Now now, what's done is done. Mama Matsumoto won't have such a cute couple sour over something like this," she picked up a surprised Rukia and sat her right next to Ichigo.

"W-Who said we're a couple?" they said in unison.

"Oh, come now. You don't think we're that dense do you? The way you look at each other and all the things you've done right in public. It's obvious you're dating. We even have a special Ichigo and Rukia couple special in the Shinigami Women's Society Monthly newsletter!

"Yep! It has all sorts of pretty pictures in it!," Yachiru piped up.

"I wouldn't be in the least bit surprised if you two ended up getting married someday. The two in question put up their best poker face.

"Don't tell me! You two are.. You plan to… Wow!" her eyes lit up.

"Perhaps we should change the subject," Unohana suggested with a calm certainty in her voice.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," she realized the irritation of Unohana and decided to sit down, though satisfied with the fruits of her throwaway comment.

**Story Break**

"So that day has come?" she stared out the window without the courage to look the servant in the face.

"You know well the price of disappointing your brother's request. Do not fail him." the man hissed.

"I will not," she looked thoughtfully at the items and garments before her.

"See to it that you don't," he slammed the thick door shut and secured the lock.

Sorry for the long waitt. Heck, a lot of this doesn't make a bit of sense anymore, but I hope you can enjoy it for what it is and realize where the manga was when I started writing this.


	28. A Step Forward

"What do you make of it," the Captain-commander readjusted his grip on the walking stick feigning support.

"Whoever did his was very careful to try to cover their tracks. All of the men were born in the Rukongai and none of them had a previous record. If they did, I could have tracked birth or criminal records, but as it stands there is no way to identify them. The clothes had no marks or indicators of their origins. The swords and explosives used was far more enlightening however. The explosives were black market, and very expensive. Only a noble family could afford such an expensive product. So that limits our search for who sent these men," Kurotsuchi stood over the bodies explaining.

"The swords?" the Captain-commander opened an eye in interest.

"They are mostly scrap swords used by bandits, but this one is particularly interesting," he lifted a particularly well kept katana.

"A maker's mark?"

"Indeed. It carries the forge mark of Midorimoto. The records indicate that he produces swords exclusively for four clans; Kuchiki, Morimoto, Kotoku, and Temuro."

"I see," he stroked his long white beard, "we shall start by talking with Midorimoto and attempt to find out who requested such a sword. From there we may identify the clan responsible. Thank you for your hard work," Yamamoto sheathed the suspect sword and left.

"Ah, now back to more interesting pursuits and less drudgery. Nemu, prepare to resume research. These bodies should do well," the mad scientist stretched his back.

**story break**

Orihime lay down on her new bed in this new room kicking her legs in contemplation as she worked on the math assignment,

"11, that's it!" She finished and stowed the homework in her bag next to the bed. As she rolled away from her bag and onto her back staring up at the ceiling through meshed fingers, stretching, she reflected on where she was.

"So this is what Ichigo saw every night as he fell asleep? Every time I've been here the room has always felt so warm. Why does it feel so cold today? Even his smell is starting to fade now,.." her thoughts ran along a melancholy path.

"Get a hold of yourself Orihime!," she sat bolt upright, " Don't be so grim! You've got to cheer up!"

She sat for a while thinking of something to cheer herself up.

"I've got it!," she sprang to her feet. "I'll just take in some sunshine! If you don't get enough sunshine you're sure to wilt!.

She threw open the blinds and kneeled on the bed looking out. Just as she peered out she noticed a familiar face in the crowd. She opened the window.

"Hi Ishida-kun," she waved.

"Hello Inoue-san," a surprised Quincy answered, adjusting his glasses.

"What brings you all the way here?" She leaned on the sill.

"Ummm," he stammered for a bit," I was just picking up some sewing materials." He held up the bag from the store he happened to have with him that day.

"Wait… isn't that on the other side of town?" she squinted at the bag.

"Wait, you can read the label from there?" Uryuu looked confused.

"I have super good vision because I eat tons of carrots!" she happily replied as she shielded her eyes and feigned peering around like a lookout.

"Okay…" he just accepted her reasoning.

"What brings you over here then? If you're worried about me, there are some really strong shini… I mean Kurosaki-san's friends over here," she corrected herself to hide the secret.

"Well, my pride as a Quincy won't allow me to rely on shinigami alone to protect a friend," he adjusted his glasses.

"You worry too much. You're gonna look all wrinkly in no time," she made a scrunched face and then laughed.

"Quincy…Shini(death)…strong friends of Kurosaki? What is going on over there? Is Kurosaki a Yakuza doctor? She even used the word shini!," Mahana cowered behind a corner.

She gasps.

"Could she be carrying Kurosaki's baby?"

**story break**

The early heat of summer built outside the foundry that lay ahead.

"The smokestacks/" Soifon drifted her hand a little toward her blade.

"Yeah, they're really tall for such a small shop." Omaeda picked at his nose thoughtlessly.

"No, idiot there's no smoke coming from them." she stepped carefully toward the door.

"Maybe he's just on a break. It is pretty hot out." he followed her.

"Shut up," she pulled aside the door which had been left ajar,

"Midorimoto-sensei?" she called to the form hunched over a work table with papers spread out. There was no response. Stepping closer into the poorly lit shop whose lanterns had long since expired, they found the pool of blood that had drained from the old sword maker's throat.

"Go get the investigative squad. I want this place turned upside down looking for any clues as to the murderer," she barked her orders. "Oh, and be careful what you say around twelfth squad members from now on. I think we might have a mole."

"Yes ma'am," he saluted and darted off.

"You know you've made a grievous error and you're trying to cover your tracks. We'll find you in due time even if we have to follow a river of blood," she clinched her fist.

**story break**

The investigation proceeded, but in the meantime the candidates were set to arrive. The carriages, each more ornate than the last began to arrive. A stream of beautiful and socially elite ladies in their best robes arrived ceremoniously through the heavily guarded gate and settled in their respective rooms. For safety reasons, their servants had to depart and they would all be served by Kuchiki family servants.

"I thought there was an investigation going on?" Ichigo adjusted Zangetsu at his belt.

"We will not lose face by bowing to the conspirators," Byakuya shifted his gaze as he kept the whole operation under close watch.

A few of the young women peeked discreetly over at two of the most popular men in the Soul Society.

A few days earlier…

Ichigo awoke frantically from his bed.

"Where's Zangetsu?" he noticed the familiar shape missing, replaced by one similar to his father's sealed state

"So you've finally controlled your spirit pressure," the old man appeared.

"That's you?" he picked up a form of Zangetsu he'd never seen before.

"Yes, and now you may know my release command," he said and followed with the command to Ichigo.

"I like it," Ichigo's grin widened.

"I thought you would…" the old man smirked as well.

Present day…

Yoruichi stepped out of her carriage with grace and composure followed by a smirk and a wave to Ichigo.

Rukia followed as the last to reach her room. She was attended by three servants and adorned in one of the finest kimono ensembles there with a purple body and red floral obi. Her hair was pinned up so that her snow white skin shone in the sunlight.

Ichigo could not speak for the beauty that rendered his tongue worthless.

And so the fate of those bonded by destiny moved forward one more step…

I know it's short and this story has some elements that don't make sense anymore, but I hope you'll enjoy it as I hope to finish this story eventually.


	29. Naive

"And so I said, "Then you put some oatmeal in with the rest" and she said "Oatmeal? Are you crazy?"" Orihime related to Tatsuki as they went to morning classes. The orange light leaked into the hallway as the sun lazily dragged its way into the sky.

"Is that the Inoue-sempai you were talking about Haruna?" the first year student whispered to her friend.

"Yes, I heard the rumor straight from Mahana, and she was eavesdropping on her and that dorky Student Council President talking the other day," she said, laughing a bit.

"She sure doesn't look like she's pregnant," she put her finger to her lip.

"Well you don't show until you're really far along, you know?" Haruna said, but gulped a bit as she felt a deeply scary aura behind her, and they both slowly turned to find Ishida behind them.

"We're so sorry," Haruna clamored to turn around, only to run into Tatsuki who had turned around and come back, feigning a need to talk to Uryuu.

"Starting rumors, especially those that are grossly inaccurate and could lead to misunderstandings, is unforgivable. By my pride as a Student Body President, I can't allow you to continue this unabated." he adjusted his glasses.

"Haruna," Tatsuki interrupted noticing Ishida's irritation, "you should know better than to spread gossip. I'm going to wear you out in club activities this afternoon," a smirk crossed her lips as she tapped her fist into her palm.

Haruna gulped.

The two escaped, returning to their own section.

**story break**

The room, freshly painted, stood silent as a tomb. Its lone occupant gazes out toward the Kuchiki estate as the breeze teases the curtains to and fro. A fragile hand shakes as if it will shatter in an instant. It glides over the dark secret that would crush her either way the ill winds of fate blew. She draws out a picture hard concealed within her clothing. It is a picture of herself and a bond she shares. The bond is old, but strong as iron. Its chains drag at her heart and weigh her almost to tears. A knock comes to the door and the picture disappears once more.

"Message for Kotoku-dono," a voice called from the hallway.

"Come," she called back, stifling the dread crawling over her and choking her throat.

"Your meeting will be first in the morning as per the request of your brother," he kneeled and spoke after moving aside the door.

"I understand. Thank you," her red brown eyes never leave the sky outside.

** story break**

The form of Kurotsuchi alights upon the balcony of Yamamoto's office.

"Have you made any progress?" Yamamoto's eyes cut to the bizarre figure haunting the shadows.

"Of course I have. What do you take me for?," he hissed.

"What have you found?" he turned to face him.

Kurotsuchi produced a file from his haori and tossed it onto the old man's desk contemtuously.

"They were so clumsy this time. My lowest grade technician could have found them. It was almost an insult to my cognitive faculties. They left their reiatsu hanging everywhere in that room," he folded his arms contemptuously.

Yamamoto's eyes parted in an unusual shock at the contents. In a flash of cape and cane, the Captain-Commander departed.

**story break**

"Ummm…" eyes peered helplessly at the large guards attending the gate.

"You lost small fry?" one of the massive guards leaning on his halberd said with derision.

"I was asked to come here to help Kurosaki-san. See fourth squad," he indicated his satchel, every word trembling and shaking from his mouth.

"I didn't know he was sick," the guard scratched his head.

"I didn't hear anything either," the other one looked puzzled and suspicious, scratching his chin.

"No no! I'm only here to give him a physical for entrance into the Gotei 13. It's really just a formality. They knew he would be busy for the next few days, so they sent me to give it before so he could join his division more quickly afterward. I've treated his wounds before, so he asked for me to be the one to come out here." Hanatarou shook like a leaf on a tree.

"Let me call this in. Messenger!" the man's voice rang out.

"That won't be necessary," Byakuya appeared in a flash, but continued his steps with his usual grace.

"Kuchiki-sama!" the guards straightened up.

"He is allowed. I will escort him personally," Byakuya strode off toward the estate with Hanatarou, ghastly white, following close behind him.

"Kuchiki-taicho", Yamamoto appeared in a burst of speed, "I must warn you of something of grave importance."

Yamamoto had barely finished his sentence when they felt Kurosaki's reiatsu spike wildly. At this, Byakuya and Yamamoto disappeared in flash steps with Hanatarou, the color that had just returned to his cheeks draining once more, did his best to keep up as they ran toward the main building.

**story break**

Kurosaki slumbered peacefully in his room. The house was silent save for the few guards and a handful of attendants attempting to please some of the more demanding charges. A dark figure slipped in the room. A glint of gold reflected what light the moon cast into the room.. From within his clothes he produced a jitte. Measured hands drew the hilt from the boshin to reveal a hidden blade.

"Please forgive me your majesty, I do this to protect someone dear to me. I think you of all would understand," he raised his weapon and kneeled next to Ichigo.

The blade began downward, but as he began his strike three kunai pierced his arm and a kick drove him headlong into the closet. The blade fell and bounced impotently off of Ichigo's naturally reiatsu hardened skin..

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," the assailant's eyes glazed over a little as he ripped one of the kunai from his arm and attempted to take his own life, but was prevented by the quick work of the guard.

"Satomi-san," Ichigo started from his sleep in astonishment and turned the light up to show a bloodied and struggling Tsukiken held down.

"I'm more than just a pretty face, Ichigo-henka. I'm also a Royal Guard." she said grimly. "Bakudo 63: Winding, Binding Chains," she bound him and removed her blades.

"Like I hadn't already figured that out," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Clever boy," she poked his cheek.

At this point, Byakuya, the Captain-Commander and Hanatarou arrived onto the scene to find the deed done and over with.

"You there, Fourth Squad member," she shouted at Hanatarou.

"Yes m'am?" he stuttered.

"Patch him up. We're going to need him alive." she ordered him to which he obeyed instantly, much to the rage and struggle of the would be assassin.

Satomi was dressed rather provocatively, but that did not affect her concentration a bit.

"Ichigo," Rukia burst through the house guards, shaking a bit.

"I'm fine," he stroked her hair. "Don't worry about me so much," he laughed a bit.

"I wasn't worried in the slightest. I just wanted to make sure you didn't overdo it," she said with a pinch of indifference and mild annoyance at him messing with her bed hair.

"Whatever you say, midget" he hugged her tightly. Her head left his chest and peered over at the Royal Guard member and Tsukiken.

"Who is that?" she looked over at Satomi.

"Royal Guardswoman Satomi," he answered

"What's with the outfit?" she looked up at him quizzically.

"That's a bit of a difficult story," he scratched the back of his head and chased that butterfly again..

**Flashback**

"Oh come now, your father wasn't so prudish. He enjoyed my company to it's full extent," Satomi smirked, stroking Ichigo's chin

"I-I love Rukia," he snapped at her.

"Oh come on," she let a strap slide.

"Don't touch there!" he almost shouted.

Tsukiken outside raised an eyebrow at the weird noises he thought to be dream speak.

"Now, how am I supposed do my job as an oiran if you keep blocking me?" she smirked.

"Just get back in the closet," he pointed back at her temporary home.

**Flashback**

"Now, who do you work for?" she gripped his head.

"You won't get anything from me," he said with a mix of venom and despair.

"We shall see about that," she let his head slump.

*story break*

The surge of reiatsu startled the young woman lying in bed. She sits bolt upright, doused in cold sweat.

"No… no… you didn't have to…." she whispered into the dark of the night. Her hand drifts to her stomach with a pinch of resolve. From her bag she draws a small tube disguised as lipstick. Her eyes close and she rises to her feet. A loud roar crashes and a surge of light emits from the room.

"It's time," a tear rolls down her cheek.

**story break**

A bright light shines in on Tsukiken in a dark cellar as he remains bound and seated in a chair.

"You can go back to sleep. I can handle this from here," Satomi stretched in preparation.

"No, I want to stay. I want to know who is behind these threats on my family and friends," Ichigo stated solemnly, but with a fire unquenched in his eyes.

"I'll stay by your side," Rukia clasped his hand.

"You don't have to," Ichigo said.

"We're going to be family soon. This concerns me as much as you," her resolve was apparent.

"I could be at this a while and it isn't going to be pretty," she looked back over at the two, but the two would not budge in the slightest.

"Alright then, stay quiet and don't complain. You were the one who asked how the sausage was made," she stretched gloves on and arranged her implements.

"Before I start, I'll ask you one more time who you're working for," she lifted his chin.

He looked into her eyes and remained perfectly steadfast.

"You'll save yourself a lot of trouble if you give in now," she reached for something diabolical looking.

"Never," he spat at the floor.

"If that's how you want it," she started, but was interrupted by loud crashes outside that turned up the eyebrow of the Captain-Commander.

At once the cellar door smashed and a red-brown eyed lady in evening gown wielding a sword burst through the wreckage and swung her blade at the interrogator who brushed aside the attack. Seeing the failure of the attack, she sped behind Rukia and held the blade to her throat.

"Let him go or I'll kill her," she panicked, breathing heavily and her eyes afire with fear and tears.

"You'll do no such thing, " Rukia turned her finger toward her assailant.

"I have my blade at your throat and you…," she was interrupted.

"Bakudo number nine, Geki," she called out and her opponent froze, allowing her to slip out from the tactic and take the blade from her hand.

Tears poured out of the woman's eyes. Her body was paralyzed but not the swirling mass of emotions within her. Despair set in and she screamed in horror.

"Kotoku-dono," Tsukiken teared up and lost his composure, "Why did you come!"

"I couldn't bare to stand away and let you be taken from me! I couldn't bare the thought of you not being in this world," hot tears streamed down her face.

"But now we're both undone," his voice and hands shook with utter defeat.

"I couldn't help myself," she collapsed to the floor as the kido was released and new restraints were placed on her.

"I think it's time you two started to talk," Satomi tossed aside her gloves.

"There's no sense hiding it from you now," Tsukiken started almost laughing with an almost morbid relief.

"Who sent you? You're obviously did this because someone forced you. That blade had no killing intent," Rukia crossed her arms.

"It was my brother," she gained a bit of composure.

"Kotoku-dono!" Tsukiken shouted.

"It's alright now," she said with a sort of relief, " either way we weren't going to survive this… and please call me Aiko. Like you said, there's no sense in hiding anything now."

"I'll tell you everything. Maybe that will buy us some leniency. Just knowing you are alive somewhere would be peace enough for me," he took a deep breath and began.

"I was once a servant of the Kotokus. My family has served theirs for generations, but fraternizing between the two clans was strictly forbidden. The nobles wanted to keep their bloodline clear of what they called mongrels. In spite of that, the two of us grew up together and were rather close. I volunteered for anything I could do to help Aiko. Eventually, her brother, a cruel man, came to power and knew well my love of her. He sent me to be a spy in your household just in case something were to happen, and to keep me away from his little sister, though I would meet her when I would run errands. He told me that he was planning to overthrow the Spirit King by killing his only son, and that he would kill Aiko if I didn't comply with his wishes. I was stuck between treason and letting her die. I couldn't let her die, so I struck at you. I would not blame you if you took your sword and cut me down right now," he slouched with the weight of his words lightening his soul.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Byakuya stared him down, much to the surprise of everyone.

"If I had, he would have killed her. I'm not the only spy he has and I have little knowledge of the other agents he uses," he looked up. "Besides, who would believe a commoner's word against a noble's?" he sighed.

"It's true," Aiko's head rose, "my brother has all but ruined the family paying all of his agents, though some he keeps in line with intimidation and blackmail."

"What shall we do with them?" Satomi hovered over the two.

"I shall see to it that they never see the light of day," Yamamoto tapped his cane. "They will spend their days hidden away at the Maggot's Nest."

"Wait," Ichigo extended his arm, "I will give them a pardon on one condition."

"What is it?" the two bound in the cellar said almost simultaneously.

"You will remain here, together under our protection and answer any questions we may have," he commanded leaning a foot on a stool.

"Yes, your majesty," they agreed.

With that, there was a large surge of power outside as a thunderous slam hit the ground as if an asteroid landed.

"Come out and face me Ichigo Kurosaki," a voice boomed.

Yamamoto and Byakuya drew their swords.

"He's mine," Ichigo slipped between the two.

"Ichigo," Rukia called to him.

"Don't tell me to stand by and watch this," he drew his sword.

"No, get out there and crush him," she made a fist.

"Yes ma'am," he smirked and looked outside through the busted door.

His reiatsu skyrockets and Zangetsu glows.

"Shatter fate, Zangetsu!," his sword swelled and took its normal form as he leapt forward.

**Omake break**

"Why does everything get so scary when I get anywhere near Kurosaki," Hanatarou gripped his head and hid in a dark corner.

A dog walked up and licked his hand and sat next to him and spooked him.

:"I just want to go home," he sighed,


	30. Confrontation

"So glad you could join me Ich-i-go," the figure that stood before him cackled as he spoke, his arms relaxed and his sword hanging loosely in his hand. The summer air was warm though the sun had long since made its nightly escape. No wind blew as the two squared at one another.

"So you're the one responsible for all this?" Ichigo gripped Zangetsu's hilt tightly.

"Oh dear, did I offend you? No matter, you'll be dead momentarily," his playful, almost maniacal, laughter turned to a grim and serious look. His eyes were those of a demon gleefully dancing with bloodlust.

"Let's fight somewhere else. There are too many innocent people around here," Ichigo tapped Zangetsu on his shoulder.

"Why should I? It's just going to be a nuisance to have to come back to claim the heads of my traitorous servant and sister," he pushed the hair out from in front of his eyes.

"Then I suppose I'll have to crush you quickly before you can do anything," Ichigo struck his fighting stance.

"Those are words for the strong. Not even you can lay a scratch on me as I am now," he pressed a small orb into a ring on his right hand. His spirtual pressure seemed to take on a more primal feeling and jumped in quality to that of approximately a lieutenant.

Ichigo charged him and pushed him into the sky with a fling of Zangetsu using the backside of his blade.

"Now now, holding back are we? That's so unnecessary. Fight with all your might. I want to crush you at the height of your power, so that these worms will know their place," he struck a half hearted fighting stance.

Ichigo, raised his power for another strike, but sensed another presence appear behind him.

"Oh don't be so worried. I have no interest in combat, unlike you and that other barbarian who seem to revel in it," Kurotsuchi twisted a few knobs on a scientific looking box and jotted down some notes on a pad.

While he was focused on Kurotsuchi, his opponent rushed towards him for a strike, but Ichigo caught it with his bare hand and tossed him aside.

"Do be careful and try not to mangle his corpse too much there. I would very much like to study it when you are finished with your fun and games," Kurotsuchi said as if he was reminding someone to take out the garbage.

"Just what exactly does he think I am?" Ichigo thought to himself as he deflected his opponent once again.

"So you think this fight can end with both of us alive? You're so naïve," he grabbed the orb and shoved it into a port over his heart.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked meeting him in mid air.

"Oh this? This is just a trinket my agent in the Research and Development Department procured for me. I think you're probably the most familiar with its effects," he extended his sword out to the side dramatically.

"That can't be…" Ichigo was stunned.

"Oh, but it is," his smile was inhuman.

"Where are my manners?" he laughed, "You've been so kind to show me your shikai. It's only fair that I respond in kind. Pierce his flesh Shibuga (bitter fang)!" the sword extended and small darts emerged like rows of teeth from the blade.

Before the demon could reset his stance, Ichigo was already in too close to block and the clan leader could only reel from the strike with a large crimson slash across his chest. He coughed mightily and gripped at the wound. Much to Ichigo's surprise, he rose back up and the wound was now wrapped in white hollow skin. His opponent breathed heavily, regaining his strength.

"I see," Ichigo charged forward again to outpace his opponent's recovery, but was met with three darts fired at him from close range. The pain they caused was not from the damage done as they had only pierced a few millimeters, but from the reaction with nerve endings. The pain was almost paralyzing.

"You were unwise to come after a coiled snake with such a rash attack," he walked slowly toward Ichigo.

"I need to get rid of these darts, but I can't move from the pain," he thought to himself, but smiled outwardly as his opponent approached.

"It hurts doesn't it? Almost so much that you can't breathe, let alone move," he reeled in the strings from his sword as he moved in closer.

Ichigo mumbled something under his breath.

"Come now prince, please do speak up," he peered down at him.

"Hado 33 Sokatsui" an immense wave of blue power flowed from his hand and devastated his opponent. The darts and their strings melted along with the pain. The opponent was thrown back in the air, tumbling end over end scorched and bleeding.

"You call that an attack?," he cackled and laughed even as his body grew more and more covered in hollow skin and a small bit of mask appeared on his face. His reiatsu became more twisted and his stance became more primal.

"This is an attack you impudent worm!" he clenched his fingers together to form a cero and fired it at a position that used to contain Ichigo, but the attack was useless as he had already come around behind him and struck a quick slash from Tensa Zangetsu.

"Your attacks are so weak because that regeneration is costly, isn't it?" Ichigo calmly stated, Zangetsu reflecting the moonlight. The red drops dripped from his blade slowly.

"Shut up you worm!" he yelled in anger.

The snake writhed and screamed as he seemed to lose whatever sanity he had left. He grasped at the orb on his chest and gluttonously gobbled it down. His whole body seemed to writhe as a bright light shown and his reiatsu exploded. His sword melted and became a full mask. The man that had started the fight was no longer there, replaced by an unthinking, unfeeling hollow who screeched what might have sounded like "Why?".

The man, now completely hollowfied, slithered forward in the air, dead set on consuming the soul in front of him.

"Getsuga Tenshou," Ichigo calmly released a massive blade of energy and cleaved the crazed primal creature's mask in two.

The mask fell to the side as the being screeched so loudly that one could hardly bear not to cover one's ears.

The entire area started to shake, and screams were heard as the gates of hell opened up and a large blade speared what was once a man. The arm retracted, dragging him down to the underworld and the gates disappeared with a thunderous crash of the closing door.

"Such a pity really," Kurotsuchi said, a bit miffed.

"What was that? That wasn't a hogyoku," Ichigo looked over at the mad scientist now casually tweaking a small instrument box.

"Correct. That was an invention of my own. After the incident with Aizen, it was decided that it would be a good idea to store all the hogyoku information in the Royal Realm, so I decided to replace that information with instructions to construct that particular item. It is a hollowfication tool, but works in a much more specific way than that blasted man's invention. It hollowfies the user according to the amount of injuries and how bloodthirsty they are. In the hands of a sane man its effects are beneficial and temporary, but if you press it too much it sends the subject through the plus state and completely transforms one into a hollow. I couldn't get permission to test it, so I left it open so that someday something like this might happen and I would be able to collect some test data, but the body is unrecoverable, so I'll have to make do with just the readings."

Ichigo listened intently and then dropped back down, resealing Zangetsu to it's sealed state. On the ground near where he descended he found the remains of the orb and contemplated it.

"Power is a dangerous thing. To some it is a poison. To others it's a sword to protect. I just hope I never forget what this power of mine is for." Ichigo rested his hand on Zangetsu.

"Catch Captain Kurotsuchi," he tossed the crimson orb at the mad scientist who caught the item, rolled his eyes in minor annoyance and put it in a case inside his uniform. Ichigo wanted to use a more fitting name for the man that stood away from him a bit, but thought better of it considering he'd be a coworker in the future.

Story Break

"A gate is starting to form," Urahara fiddled with an instrument box.

"Can you tell what gate they're coming from?" Isshin asked as the Royal Guard members readied their weapons.

"It's unregistered. Someone isn't too confident about their chances," Urahara responded.

"Orihime, take the girls down where I told you," Isshin ordered.

"Yes sir," Orihime gathered Yuzu and Karin with some resistance and moved toward the hall.

"What's going on? Who are those people?" Karin yelled and struggled while Yuzu, scared stiff, meekly followed directions.

"Right now, don't worry about it. We just need to get somewhere safe until the fighting ends." she tried to soothe Karin.

"Don't tell me not to worry about it!" she pushed Orihime aside and rushed toward her father.

"What's going on? Why are you and Ichi-nii always keeping me out of the loop? Since when could you see spirits?" she grabbed at her father's shirt.

"Right now, we all have our jobs to do. Mine is to protect you as best I can. Yours is to let me protect you. The men we're facing aren't some street thugs. Right now, the best thing you can do is to stay out of the way, so that you don't get hurt. I know you don't like being kept in the dark, but right now I don't have enough time and I want you to hear the truth directly from me. It's my responsibility as a parent," he tried to hug her, but she smacked away his hand.

"I think I'm entitled to know why you've got a whole army here! I'm not a kid anymore! If someone is threatening my life I should know who they are. Don't think I haven't noticed those guys following me around. Who are you?" she bunched up the front of his shirt in her hand.

A look of sadness and regret crossed Isshin's face.

"They gate opening is starting to stabilize. They are using a very strange way of opening the gate. It's probably why I'm having trouble detecting the other end," Urahara called out.

"I'm sorry, but I am really out of time," he pushed her hand aside very gently. He drew a gilded medallion of some sort from his pocket and tapped it gently on his chest, releasing his spirit form.

"Da…d," Karin looked on in disbelief as her father's body fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to explain myself later, but for now I think you seeing me like this is enough for you to have to deal with," he rubbed the top of her head gently.

"Let's go," he called to the guards there and they all struck out towards the night air, leaving behind the protection of the barrier surrounding the house.

Story Break

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold back," Ichigo addressed Aiko.

"I don't blame you. My brother was lost long ago," she leaned on Tsukiken for support.

"You should probably call your dad and tell him what happened," Rukia suggested.

"Good idea, can we get the secure line going?" he asked Byakuya.

Byakuya made a motion to a nearby guard.

"There are a few more things we need to discuss when you finish with your conversation," Yamamoto addressed Ichigo.

"I'll come back when I'm done," he said and sped off to the phone.

Story Break

The guard stood ready to oppose whatever emerged from the gate now manifested in front of them. The clear sky gave no token of the dread in the air.

The pressure of many shinigami poured through from the other side.

"It goes without saying, but do your best to minimize collateral damage, but do not let them past this point," Isshin drew his sword and pointed it at the gate.

Almost as suddenly as the power had risen, it diminished and the gate started to fade into nothingness once again.

"Well, that was anti-climactic," one of the guards relaxed a bit.

"Don't relax your guard yet," Isshin sheathed his sword and reentered the house.

"You've got a call," Urahara said indicating the TV.

"What happened?" Isshin asked.

"It was closed from the other side and I'm not detecting any new gates," he checked a few switches.

"Please leave the barrier up for now, and tell the guard to take up their normal posts outside," he asked of Urahara as he answered the secure line.

"Hai hai," Urahara got up and ambled to the door.

Isshin made his way to the couch.

"Is everybody okay there? Someone just tried to attack me here, but I handled it," he stared at the screen in confusion over his father's clothes.

"They started to come, but they suddenly turned tail and left. We don't yet have any leads on who they were or why they retreated. The only thing hurt were Karin's feelings. I think I made her mad at me again," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What was the reason this time?" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"She's mad about being left in the dark. I want to tell her more, but I'm not sure she's ready," he folded his hands together and leaned his chin on them contemplatively.

"Ichi-nii?" Karin walked in a little shocked with Orihime not far behind.

"Karin," the two looked over at her and said in concert.

"You could talk to him at any time like this?" Karin's anger was apparent.

"You probably ought to tell them both what's going on. It won't be easy on them, but it's probably going to be for the best in the long run," Ichigo shrugged.

"I was hoping I could give you all a normal life with none of the family business getting in the way, but I guess I failed. I'm sorry." he stirred a few ice cubes and the remnants of a soda with a straw.

"Orihime, bring Yuzu in here too," he said, a bit melancholy.

"Sure," she left and Karin sat down on the opposite end of the couch from her father.

"Your Majesty, we caught this guy outside," a guard tossed a bound Uryuu on the floor.

"Is he a shinigami too?" Karin muttered with annoyance.

"I am no such thing. I am a Quincy!," Ishida corrected her.

"Unbind him, he's friendly," Isshin laughed and the kido shattered. Uryuu rose and rubbed his wrists.

"Why are you here, Ishida-kun?" Orihime questioned from behind the couch.

"I just happened to be in the area at a midnight sale at the craft store," he adjusted his glasses and lifted a well worn plastic bag on his hip.

"Well, it seems as though the plot fell apart for now, so you don't have anything to worry about. Orihime will be fine," Ichigo ended playfully.

"Even when you're dead, you still insist on spouting thoughtless things," Ishida straightened his outfit.

"That's enough. That's enough," Isshin clapped, "time for you girls to find out a bit about your roots."

Yuzu sat down a bit shaken by the whole thing.

"Now, where shall I begin…" Isshin stroked his chin.

Story Break

"Man, Dad can really talk your ear off," Ichigo stretched his neck and rubbed it as he stepped out of the room.

Yamamoto was waiting for him outside the room patiently.

"Captain-Commander,' he left his half asleep state.

"I know you've given him a pardon, but I think there's something you should see. Let us step back inside for a moment. Also, you should consider having a talk with this one about keeping her nose out of business that doesn't concern her," Yamamoto indicated Genshin who was now on the floor, bound by kido.

"Did you really have to go to the extreme of tying her up?" he helped her up and Yamamoto released the seal,

"It seemed like a prudent precaution. You should take greater care." he tapped his cane.

"Genshin.." Ichigo started.

"I understand, I'm going to go now…" she obviously looked shaken up by the whole ordeal.

"Back to what we were discussing," Yamamoto ushered Ichigo back into the room.

"What's going on?" Ichigo said as he was handed a folder. He opened it and saw the face inside.

"Are you sure?" he closed the folder.

"Yes, Kurotsuchi did the work himself." Yamamoto took back the folder.

"Investigate it. It would be hard for him to get out of the compound without someone noticing," Ichigo stroked his chin.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in," Ichigo called.

In the door walked two guards restraining a man in shabby clothes and long brown hair that framed his frail figure. The man's wrists were clasped in shackles with broken chains, and his arm bore a long scar.

"All he had on him was this," the guard handed Yamamoto a large bound volume filled with loose paper jutting out from the edges. Yamamoto turned a few pages and seemed intrigued by its contents.

"Guards, you may go," Yamamoto said, motioning them to leave.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

He fell to the ground and bowed in supplication.

"You know my brother Tsukiken. By now you probably know enough to guess where I got that. That should clear my brother's name and give you plenty of information to dispose of the last of the coup schemers. The killing of that sword smith was not his fault. He was framed by Sonshimobe, the coward." his chocolate brown eyes peered up with a sheepish hope at Ichigo.

"Why are you bowing to me like that?" Ichigo asked.

"I though it a proper way to greet the Prince of Soul Society," he quietly replied.

Ichigo seemed a bit shocked.

"He was rather careless about these sorts of things. I worked for him, but not directly. He told me it was better to keep your enemies closer so that he could keep an eye on me. When he sent his mercenaries through the gate with the other families he bound me with these shackles. What he didn't know was that I had been studying some kido on the side. I blew my shackles, took the book and smashed the portal machine. They probably didn't survive the collapse. The ones that didn't go are listed there. Please believe me," he grabbed at Ichigo's hakama.

"Get up," he extended his arm down to the man on the floor.

"Thank you," he accepted.

"Captain-Commander, can we black out all of the stuff about my family and I and get it over to Central 46? I want this settled in court, not some back room deal," he pointed at the book.

"I think that would be wise. I'll see that it is done and the young man is left alone," he tapped his cane.

"Thank you for all your help, but I suggest you leave quickly before anybody finds out that it was you who delivered this. I don't like all those deaths, but you protected my family. I can't ignore that either, so get going with my thanks for now. At some other time I may reward you more," Ichigo shook his hand.

"Your gratitude is more than enough," he bowed and disappeared outside.

story break

Outside the Kurosaki house Orihime and Uryuu stand looking up at the stars.

"I don't mean to pry, but you've been acting kind of strange lately Ishida. Is there something bothering you?" Orihime stretched and smiled.

"Don't worry about it," he readjusted his glasses a few times.

"Come on," she looked frustrated "You're always so distant. You're like a cat," she seemed to perk a bit at that comparison. He just shook his head.

"I just don't feel comfortable letting others get too close," he clicked a rock across the street with his foot.

"What are you so afraid of?" she poked him.

Uryuu paused a moment.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm just so used to being alone." he crossed his arms.

"Like a cat!" she laughed.

"Not like a cat!" he gently chided her.

"This world is full of people." she stated a bit more seriously, "You really should learn to trust some of them. Life's a lot more fun that way," she clapped her hands together and gave a big smile.

"Hey Orihime," he said quietly.

"What is it?" she looked at him quizzically.

"Does the milky way look a bit thinner tonight to you?" he looked up at the sky and pointed.

"I don't know, I wouldn't think so," she peered up at the sky.

"There's been something I've been meaning to say now for a while, but I haven't found the right time or mood." he adjusted his glasses a bit.

"What is it?" she said, but the truth began to dawn on her.

"I like you Orihime. Would you be interested in seeing me?" he said, his voice shaking.

"Yes," she replied after a pause.

Uryuu smiled. It was strange, but there was a certain charm in such a rare sight as Uryuu smiling from the bottom of his heart..

"Oh, and Uryuu," she smirked a bit.

"What?" he looked a bit confused.

"You should smile more," she stuck her tongue out and ran inside.

Omake

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Genshin asked looking in on Shirohameru and Kyoushu sitting around a fold out table.

"Having some tea. Would you like some?" Shirohameru offered.

"Sure," she accepted the glass.

"We were just wondering what you were up to," Shirohameru commented.

"Just getting tied up by Yamamoto with kido," she rubbed at her wrists.

"That's pretty harsh," Kyoushu answered and took a sip of tea.

"You're telling me? Seriously, the writer forgets about me for umpteen chapters and when he brings me back he only uses me for another bland curiosity killed the cat joke," she huffed and sipped her tea.

"Genshin-san, maybe we shouldn't be so critical of the writer. They're trying their best," she waved her hands.

"What are you afraid of? Is he going to give us less screen time and development? He developed your love for Ichigo and then tossed it aside when it wasn't convenient," she snapped a cookie.

"Actually, I was supposed to have a part in the battle of this chapter….but he cut it because he thought it wasn't good for pacing," she hung her head in futility.

"At least he developed you guys a little. I haven't had any development at all," Kyoushu set his cup down with a sigh.

"Now look what he's doing. The writer's hanging a lampshade on all of this," Genshin shouted, annoyed.

"Hanging a lampshade on a lampshade. That seems dangerous," Shirohameru warned Genshin, but then realized what she was doing and covered her mouth.

"Okay, that's enough," I clapped, "the fourth wall can't handle much more of this."

Author's notes

Sorry about the deus ex machina, but it seemed the smoothest solution, though it was a bit clunky at that. I hope to actually get back to Ichigo and Rukia next time besides some possible housekeeping. I know I've been neglecting them in favor of the coup plot, but now I have some free reign again. I hope you enjoyed and that I can put out a new chapter soon.


	31. Ice Angel

"Blah," Rukia fell back on the bed with exhaustion. An unfamiliar ceiling stared back at her, while her familiar bed supported her. Byakuya had taken the effort to make sure that she had everything in much the same way that she had inside the main house, but this ceiling was irritating. These walls were irritating. This room was too big.

Having decided to check her messages she reached out and grabbed her phone from the nightstand and flipped it open.

"Nothing, huh?" she had just reached her finger to close the phone when it shook and "Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite" began to flow out. She fumbled with it in surprise and finally managed to mash the talk button.

"Hello," Rukia answered.

"Hey," Ichigo's voice snuck from the earpiece.

"So you can use your phone, bravo," Rukia snarked a bit.

"You're one to talk. I seem to remember that a certain someone couldn't figure out how to drink out of a juice box," he clipped back playfully.

"I'd never seen one before. Besides, that was a long time ago," she defended herself.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Ichigo reminisced as his dreamy eyed stare met with an unfamiliar ceiling.

"It doesn't seem like it though," she sat up on the side of the bed, tapping her heels together absent mindedly.

"I guess time flies when you're saving the world," he laughed.

"You call all that fighting fun?" Rukia seemed a bit concerned.

"It's not the fights, but the moments in between that I enjoyed the most. The little arguments and the occasional push we give each other always stick in my memory. We've always fought, but I think that's just how it works between us," Ichigo lifted his hand toward the ceiling, stretching.

"I suppose you're right, but it is nice when we get to be more like normal couples," she twisted a bit of her hair around her finger.

"What's normal anyways? Besides, would you really want to see me act all lovey-dovey?" Ichigo's voice got very affectionate.

Rukia thought for a second imagining Ichigo trying to be suave. A green color shaded her face.

"I think we're fine as is," she answered quickly, laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?" he asked a little insulted.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she laughed a bit louder.

"I can be suave and romantic," he stroked his hair back for no one in particular.

"Please don't, my sides hurt," she laughed harder, falling back on the bed.

"Che," he scoffed.

"Don't worry so much about it. You're great just the way you are. I wouldn't have you any other way," she said reassuringly, laughter evaporating from her voice.

"I wouldn't change you either, except for your attitude," he stifled a laugh, cutting his eyes away.

"My attitude!?," she began, but was distracted by some noise outside the room.

"Sorry, I think I have an audience. I'll have to call you back," she whispered.

"I looove you," he teased her.

"I love you too," she whispered almost silently.

"What was that?" he asked with a big smirk on his face.

She hung up a little annoyed.

"Eavesdropping is extremely rude," she called out to the other side of the door.

"Sorry, it was just so quiet we could hear you down the hall," three women poked in to the room.

"Who was that? Do you have a boyfriend?" one of the younger women in the group asked.

"That's none of your business," Rukia scoffed.

"Oh come on. Everyone knows. You two are celebrities," the eldest of the three young women drew out a magazine with the two of them pictured together on the cover, dancing at the party.

"If you're so in love with him, why are you here?" the youngest asked.

"My brother thought I had the best chance of winning, so he sent me. Anything else is none of your business. Now, leave me alone," she gently shooed them out the door.

"I guess there's a reason she has an ice zanpakutou," one of them murmured.

She sighed, latched the door and returned to her bed to get some much needed rest.

Story Break

A bright summer day beat through the window of the packed classroom.

"I can't wait for vacation to begin," Hina said, collapsing on her desk.

"That's still weeks away. Focus, let's get this project done so we don't have to hear it from Yamato-sensei again," Karin shuffled a few papers around, looking for some notes.

"Hai, hai, Karin-O-hime-sama," she rose up.

"How am I a princess?" Karin asked, thinking about her secret.

"I guess you're kinda bossy, but then again princesses are usually nicer," she finally dug out the binder she'd had to the side of her desk.

"I'm not that bossy," Karin grumbled.

"I guess bossy is kind of the wrong word. You just lead wherever you go. Nobody really questions you for some reason. I guess it's your confidence," she twirled a pen and stared down at a book.

"Why so sensitive all of a sudden?" she looked over at Karin.

"Nothing, I've just never been called that before," she obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Whatever, could you hand me that dictionary?" she scribbled something on a scrap piece of paper.

"Sure," Karin passed the dictionary to her and got to work herself.

Story Break

The fumes from all of the various perfumes of the waiting maidens hung in the air like a multitude of daggers digging at his head. The room for the meetings was directly across from a waiting room filled with a dozen waiting hopeful ladies.

Ichigo grumbled as he rubbed his head. The door slid open and a timid flower crept in after a low bow. Her demure look snapped as the door closed, replaced by a smirk and eyes like fire. She flew at Ichigo and gripped his uniform.

"What the heck?' he knocked her hand away.

"Oh, Mr. Prince you can take a nap. I have no interest in you. My interest is in your guard here," her hands traced a dragon on Ichigo's shirt.

"Wouldn't you rather the Prince?," Ichigo backed up a little, tapping the separation wall with the back of his head.

"No… You do realize that you have your own fans don't you?" her eyes were like a lioness inches from a kill.

"Well, yes, but I'm in love with another woman. I simply can't accept your feelings," he pushed her back to a seated position gently.

"I know, but please. That woman just doesn't fit your form. You deserve… more.," she loosened her top a little, accentuating her ample bosom. She was definitely gorgeous, and would drive almost any bachelor to his knees. Had he not had Rukia, he might have been taken in, but the memory of that ice angel broke her spell.

"There's more to a relationship than just the physical," he pushed her away once more.

"She has something you don't. We have a history and connection that just jumping at me won't get you. That may work on someone else, but not me.," he said calmly.

"Fine, if that's what you say," she stood carefully, Just know if you ever get tired of her, give me a call.," she whipped her hair a little and bit her lip seductively.

"Don't think that'll happen," he said confidently and she followed it by storming out of the room, giving the old attendant a start.

Story Break

Rukia flipped a page in her book. She had to read that last page three or four times already.

"Gah!" she jumped up, frustrated. The stress of her upcoming nuptials, and being cooped up in the prospective building had her frazzled. She paced back and forth, and stared at the dress she would wear for her interview the next day. It wouldn't have been so bad had she had friends in the prospective brides, but most of the noblewomen she knew were either already married or weren't interested in associating with an adopted noble, even if that noble was a Kuchiki.

"Umm… Kuchiki-dono?," a small voice crept from the cracked door.

"W-w-what is it?" she collected herself.

"Am I interrupting anything? If you're busy I'll leave…" she poked her head in. A young woman with the appearance of someone in their late teens stood before her a bit sheepishly. Her make up was mostly off and her fancy dress was relaxed. Her soft green eyes peeked up at Rukia with an almost star struck look.

"Oh, no. I was actually a bit bored and couldn't concentrate on my book," she straightened her hair a bit.

"Good, my name is Yukimura Makoto. I don't want to trouble you, but if you don't mind could you sign my magazine please. I already got Kurosaki-sama to sign and I was hoping you would sign it too." she offered it to her with a pen.

"Kurosaki-sama, huh?" she laughed as she signed.

"What's so funny about that?" a confused and slightly miffed look crossed the young woman's face.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to anyone talking about Ichigo that way. To me, I suppose he's always been just Ichigo.." she stared down at Ichigo's face on the cover, taking a seat.

"He's much more respected than you give him credit for. He's a huge celebrity with my friends and I. He's just so cool," she sat next to her.

"Cool? Ichigo?" she said with a slight laugh trickling into her voice. "I guess he has his moments," Rukia smiled.

"Oh come on! He charged in and defeated so many powerful captains and lieutenants in order to rescue you. How much more romantic can it get? He did that for you!" Makoto's voice grew in excitement.

"He would have done that for anyone he thought of as a friend, even if it was foolhardy. That's just the kind of man he is, but I wouldn't have that idiot any other way," she lightly touched Ichigo's hair on the cover.

Story Break

A new fragrance cornucopia dazzled the senses today, but the more dazzling was the maiden that sat before him. The finest artisans and make up artists had given her a look that was breathtaking. Ichigo stumbled to even breach the silence.

"Rukia…" his mouth hung open a little. There was nothing he could do. He was enraptured in her spell.

"Please do try to keep your composure dear," she leaned down in her best wifely tone and brought his jaw up with the tip of her fan.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rukia?" he snapped out of it a little with a smirk.

Rukia burst into a fit of laughter.

As she slowed down her laugh, both just smiled at each other with eyes filled with passion and joy. The life that had separated them for so long was nearly at its end. Soon marriage would be a happy reality and stability in the fitful lives of these two petals on a strong spring breeze. The black sun and white moon would reign in the same sky entangled joyfully for all eternity.

I think the next chapter will be the finish to the series proper. I might write an epilogue afterward, but I'm not sure. Let me know in the comments if there's anything you'd like me to cover more before I finally finish this work. Thank you all for your patience.


	32. Bloom

The heat of the summer cooked the onlookers as the parade conducted the sedan chairs of seemingly countless prospective brides to the grand ceremony. Some cast flowers in their wake, smiled and waved as the caravan marched on. Some merely held a solemn and dignified face, while others held their curtains shut tight as a drum and refused to greet the rabble that had gathered to look on. Many residents of the Rukongai had gathered to watch the prince pass. They would never see his face, but just to be in his presence was an honor.

"Yare yare," Kyoraku adjusted his hat to deflect the hot summer sun, "how nostalgic."

"I sense them too," Ukitake crossed his arms and fanned himself a little with a program.

The two of them stood with the rest of the captains and representatives of the Central 46 upon an observation deck constructed above the vast fairgrounds. A section of the seireitei maze of walls had been moved to accommodate such a procession and the blue tile had been cleaned to within an inch of its life. The onlookers marveled at the sight of so many beautiful litters and their precious cargo. The candidates circled round beginning with the minor houses and leading up to the great noble houses in the back of the procession, the Kuchiki representative as the penultimate to the Prince's carriage finale.

The head priest of the Kuchiki clan strode forward with great pomp before the monstrosity that was the Prince's carriage clipped into the center of the great arena. The carriage was pulled by six large white horses who strained to deliver their regal payload. Every detail was ornately carved by the finest craftsman in the land. The grand sides were a regal purple capped with a crimson roof and gold foil glimmered everywhere. The cheering of the crowd was deafening.

The elderly man made a deep bow to the carriage and raised one arm to the sky. As if by magic, the great and boisterous crowd were as silent as the tomb.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today for a historic event, the likes of which we may not see again in our lifetime. In a moment, the Prince will deliver onto me, through his guard, the name of his selection. I will read it aloud and the two shall be married forthwith at the Kuchiki Estate," he spoke in a raspy, but authoritative voice.

Ichigo dismounted the carriage with letter in hand and Zangetsu at his hip. Handing over the letter, the priest accepted it as if it was made of the most delicate material he had ever held. Opening it, he waited for Ichigo to return to the carriage before speaking.

"The Prince has chosen for her grace, beauty, charm and integrity… Shihoin Yoruichi!," the old man did his best to say as loudly as possible. The crowd erupted and the servants readied to pick her litter back up when Ichigo emerged again with another letter with which the old priest treated the same as the first. He raised his arm once more and again they were silent.

"As a favor for all that Kurosaki Ichigo has done for the Soul Society, the Prince has extended the invitation for the captain-to-be and Lady Kuchiki Rukia to be wed at the same ceremony," to which Ichigo seemed exceedingly surprised and Rukia leaned forward in shock on her chair which was floored with white and held a red chair with accents of orange and purple all along.

Ichigo climbed back up into the carriage and the Shihoin, a beautiful Egyptian themed chair, and Kuchiki sedan chairs followed them towards the Kuchiki estate.

*Story Break*

One week ago…

"Hmph," glasses were adjusted as the figure looked down at the invitation before him with a smirk.

*Story Break*

"You decent kid?," a familiar voice knocked before throwing wide the door of Ichigo's room at the estate.

"What the hell Dad?" Ichigo shouted, tying up the last bits of his wedding outfit. He was dressed in a fairly traditional wedding outfit straightened to within an inch of its life from nervous fidgeting with it.

"Oh come on. It isn't like I hadn't seen any of it before," he signaled to the hallway and Yuzu came around.

"Dad… are they?" Ichigo turned pale as a sheet.

"Of course not, they just went through the reishi conversion device Urahara whipped up," Isshin responded, a little miffed at the insinuation.

"So this is where you've been all this time?" Yuzu asked, trying to take in everything at once. The family were all dressed in clothing that would have easily passed them off as middle class Soul Society residents.

"Pretty much," he rubbed the back of his head.

"Where's Karin?" Ichigo looked confused.

"Come on Karin. What's gotten into you today? It's Ichi-nii's wedding day. Why are you so sour?" Yuzu yelled and Karin emerged a bit reluctantly into the room with a miffed look on her face.

Karin slowly approached him and looked him up and down before giving him a thorough punch to the gut.

"What was that for?" he doubled over, feigning the injury that would have occurred had he not been in his current state.

"I know why you left. I know why you had to go and what you have to do, but I'm still pissed," a couple of tears dribbled.

"Karin," she turned away from him, trying to maintain her composure.

"It's just…" she turned around and buried her face in his chest, trying to hold back the tears that wouldn't stop.

"You're my big brother. Why did it have to be this way? If you had just been some regular.. If we had been just a regular family… How many more birthdays and Christmases.. And stupid fights would we have had together?" she began to finally let her emotions out.

"Karin," Yuzu looked deeply concerned.

Ichigo simply stroked her hair and let her get it all out of her system.

"I'm not gone forever," he started back up," I'll still visit when I can and do my best to make it to the important stuff. Besides, I'm sure we can arrange some way for you to call me up from time to time on the phone."

"I still don't like it, but I guess it's better than nothing," she stood back up and wiped her eyes.

"Look at me. Getting all upset and bothering you on your wedding day," her voice started to clear up.

"It's okay. I know this has been rough on you two," he straightened his outfit a bit.

"Hey Ichii," she started back with a grin.

"What?"

"Good luck"

"Thanks," he smiled and the whole clan calmly walked out to meet the carriage.

*Story Break*

Elsewhere, in Rukia's bedroom, a dozen attendants primped and preened her every aspect. Make up artists and hairdressers jockeyed for position as Rukia stared idly at the gorgeous kimono she could see reflected in the mirror behind her. The bright white outfit was accented by an obi so delicate and beautiful that it's reds, golds, and oranges would leave most anyone breathless.

"Life has a funny way of twisting in ways you don't expect. A rain shower can make your life. A bright shining day can bring grave news from out of blue skies. I never expected how a few years and a man like him could change my world.," she thought to herself as the finishing touches were put on.

"We're ready for dressing now Kuchiki-dono." a plump seamstress tugged on her shoulder gently. "I guess I'll be one of the last ones to call you that my dear," her smile beamed as she gleefully helped Rukia on with the outfit and made some last minute careful adjustments.

"I suppose you will," she laughed quietly to herself as the thought, "Kurosaki Rukia" danced across her mind.

A knock came at the door.

"You may enter nii-sama. I'm dressed. She's just making some final adjustments," Rukia called as she finished.

Byakuya entered and was startled at the beauty before him.

"Nii-sama, what's the matter?" she asked.

"You're as beautiful as your elder sister on our wedding day," Byakuya withdrew a charm pouch from his outfit and handed it to her carefully.

"What's this?" she lifted it up.

"Your sister used to tend to the plum trees when she was able. She loved those trees and would often use them in flower arrangements. I had preserved three flowers from the last one she constructed and kept them as a reminder of her. Now that you are to be married, I'd like you to have it as a token and reminder of her... My hope is that the two of you are as happy as I was for those precious few years," he said, maintaining his noble mask to the best of his ability.

"Nii-sama…" Rukia was deeply moved and gently slid it into her outfit for safe keeping.

"What is it?" he asked calmly.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Let us make haste. It would be bad form to delay the ceremony," he led her through the chambers to her sedan chair and walked in front of it as the caravan began moving again.

*Story Break*

The shrine had been tented in from the front to allow privacy for the wedding, the catch of the millennium for any aspiring paparazzi.

Ichigo and the rest of the Kurosaki clan arrived first and disembarked the carriage. The would-be brides were scheduled to arrive a bit later to keep Rukia's wedding day appearance from her husband until the magical moment.

As the carriage pulled out from the tent, a group of figures illuminated by the candlelight, came into focus.

"Yo, Ichigo," Urahara saluted lazily, unable to tip a cap that was conspicuously missing this day. He was dressed in his everyday outfit, accompanied by his cane.

"Guys…" Ichigo responded.

The whole group was there. Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and even Uryuu had been convinced to attend the event. They all had put together their best outfits. Orihime, in particular, was quite stunning. A beautiful yellow dress flowed around her with the airiness of a flower petal. Around her neck dangled a little Quincy cross.

Uryuu, in perhaps a nod to his Quincy heritage or possibly just to get one final snub to Ichigo had chosen to wear a glaringly white, but sophisticated suit with a light blue vest.

Chad, had opted for a pink long sleeved dress shirt and grey slacks. The collar of the shirt was very tall, accenting his size.

Tatsuki had chosen a simple, but elegant black dress with golden earrings.

"How ya holding up, Prince?" Tatsuki punched him in his shoulder gently.

"Just fine," he smiled.

"Ichigo," Orihime sniffled with tear filled eyes, "good luck." Tatsuki and Uryuu both produced handkerchiefs. Orihime stood there confused for a second, but then took both and wiped herself up a little.

"You okay, Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Yesh, it's just that you and Rukia are the first of my friends to get married. And so young too…" she finished the last bit with an old grandmother impression.

"That's enough there, Granny Inoue," Tatsuki laughed.

"I think I hear them coming," Chad said cupping an ear.

"I guess I should get up there then. Thanks a lot for coming guys," Ichigo smiled for them and made his way to the front with his father.

The sedan chairs with Yoruichi and Rukia arrived at the shrine entrance, delayed long enough to ensure that the bride was not seen by the groom prior to the wedding.

With much grace and soothing music from flute and shamisen players outside, Rukia and Byakuya made their way down to the tent opening, which was pulled back and Ichigo was absolutely breathless at the sight to behold as she gracefully floated down the aisle.

The priest indicated to Byakuya as the two came to a stop.

"Do you give this bride to be married to this man," he asked politely.

"I do," Byakuya replied and all were seated.

The priest poured the cups as they took each of the three around. Each passed from Ichigo to Rukia to Isshin to Byakuya and all took three sips from each.

With the ritual complete, the priest produced the rings and the two placed them on each other's hands, eyes locked in a passion and heaven that only those two could truly know.

"Rise," the priest indicated and the two stood carefully.

"I now present to you this new marriage, may it ever be blessed and fruitful," the priest said and the two retreated to the back of the tent with grand applause to climb into the awaiting carriage.

"Happy Birthday, Ichigo, " Rukia smirked and leaned her head on his shoulder, to which Ichigo wrapped his arm around her gently.

Back at the shrine, An old gate retrofitted with new technology, acted as the exit for all of the wedding party, save for Byakuya and Hanatarou. The latter left through the back gate of the Kuchiki estate and slipped back to his squad and went relatively unnoticed. Byakuya followed behind the newlyweds on horseback.

*Story Break*

Later that night after an impromptu reception at Spring of the Elysian Fields…

The two recently wed settled into the room Ichigo had used during the training and interviews.

Rukia slid off the wedding clothes with her back to Ichigo, blushing a little.

Ichigo blushed and looked away.

"You know it's okay to look. We are married now," she giggled a little.

Ichigo gazed at her slender form longingly.

The heat of the sun had waned, but another heat had been ignited in its place. Ichigo embraced her passionately and the two followed their primal instincts.

*Story Break*

A few days later..

A cavernous hall lay just beyond the door with the mutterings of captains; laughing, bickering and holding polite conversation. The echoes were like any other day, but this was no ordinary day.

"You're not nervous Ichigo, are you?," Renji poked Ichigo in the back. Renji, like the rest of the three new captains had chosen a sleeveless style haori. All three bore direct combat style zanpakuto, so it was a practical choice more than anything. Renji in addition had let his hair down for the occasion and combed it straight, foregoing the usual headband.

"Of course not. It's freaking a thousand degrees in here. Ikkaku's head looks like a mirror from all the sweat," he pointed his thumb back at Madarame who was looking uncharacteristically serious. Ichigo hadn't customized his uniform at all and wore it per regulations as his wife had insisted.

"Whatever, wilting dandelion," he pulled a towel from his uniform and dried himself. Ikkaku wore his in the same way as Ichigo except for a gold and crimson sash under his haori.

"Captain candidates please enter!," Yamamoto called, stabbing his staff at the wooden floor. The doors flew open and the three were caught off guard, but quickly straightened themselves and approached Yamamoto kneeling.

"In the history of the Soul Society, there are a select few who reach even the basic requirements to be captain, but there are even fewer who are granted this responsibility and honor. Mind well that my eyes and the eyes of the thirteen court guard squads are ever upon you. You should strive to be a model for those that follow you and those that look to you for an example. As of this moment I confer unto you all the rights, responsibilities and privileges of your offices as captains of the Gotei 13. Rise and take your place amongst your peers and remember that you are not alone.," he finished and the three rose and stood in the long standing vacancies. The Gotei 13 was whole once more.

I have decided there will be an epilogue to this story, but this will be the final chapter of the series proper. If you have any stories from this series that you'd like a little closure on or if you'd like me to write up anything that I skipped or glanced over more fully detailed(remember the rating of this series) please feel free to private message me. I'll write up what I think I can do well maybe in flashback mode for the epilogue.


	33. Epilogue

Ichigo awoke to see the now familiar ceiling of his quarters. The sun leaked a hazy yellow light into the room as he turned over on the pillow, reaching for his wife who had already made her way to the kitchen. Her smell and warmth had lingered and he snuck a sniff of her pillow as he slowly opened his eyes. The room, now a familiar place, was a respite from the storm of paper he'd been thrown into. So much backlogged paperwork had piled up without a captain, that he was just now able to see his desk. It had been a hard few weeks, but things were slowing down and he was finding his stride.

"You gonna sleep all day hun bun?" Rukia asked playfully as she stood at the doorway in a pink robe and bunny slippers, sipping on some coffee.

"Nah, just thought I'd rest here for a few more minutes. I'm finally ahead in the squad work and I thought I'd take it easy today," he sat up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well, Dad is on the phone and wants to talk to you too," she pointed towards the living room.

"Tell him I'll be there in a second," he peeled himself out of bed and put on some clothes. Rukia watched for a bit, but soon made her way first. He followed after as he meandered down the hall to the dining room, kitchen and living room, which were all together in an open floor plan style.

"So, am I going to be a grandpa yet?" Isshin asked half feigning the excitement of a five year old on Christmas morning. Ichigo seemed to jump at such a sudden question this early in the morning.

"Not yet… We have been going at it like animals though.." Rukia said half awake, sipping some coffee and smirking.

"Rukia!" Ichigo was shocked.

"I'm a Kurosaki now, so I figured I should start acting like one," she tightened her robe around her as she responded.

"That's my daughter!" Isshin gave the thumbs up.

"Mom! What is happening to my lovely wife?" Ichigo clutched a picture on the table.

"Don't turn into your father… please," Rukia leered with half open eyelids.

"Anyway, I just wanted to call and check in on you. We all miss you… Oh, did you ever watch that tape of your funeral I sent you?" Isshin scratched the back of his head.

"Not yet… I'd completely forgotten about it," Ichigo replied.

"We really should get that watched. I think you're ready," Rukia rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah, we should watch it after work," Ichigo shook off sleep a little looking at the time.

Ichigo, now clothed in a crisp uniform and his haori stepped out onto the squad grounds to stretch his legs. Most of the squad were milling about cleaning here and there, repairing this and that, and some sparred or sat meditatively with their kido studies or communing with their swords. Hollow activity was, for the time being, normal and the process of sending units was almost mechanical. Sure, one or two might transfer in or out, but the squad was fairly stable.

"I'm off," Rukia pecked him on the cheek and headed off to the 13th.

"See ya," he waved as her slim figure danced out into the distance.

"Captain," Izuru prodded for Ichigo's attention.

"What is it?" the captain looked over.

"He wants to try again," Kira replied with a bit of exhaustion.

"Are there enough squad members around to have it?" he asked with a similar tone.

"Yes, he counted them personally off of the duty rosters. I don't see why you don't just transfer him and let him be someone else's problem," the lieutenant scribbled something on his clipboard.

"If I let him go somewhere else, the captain might really kill him, especially the eleventh. Besides, I could use the workout," Ichigo rotated his arm, loosening up.

"Fine, I will prepare the troops and contact the medical corps," Kira said.

"I'll go get Zangetsu and head over to the training grounds," he proceeded towards his office, made a quick call and then entered.

**Story Break**

"Sorry, we're currently out of that flavor," the shopkeeper said a bit nervously.

"Fine," she stormed out.

**Story Break**

The stands were packed and the last few members were piling in. Rukia had taken a spot in the center and was engrossed in some squad business of her own. Her lackluster interest in the whole thing was mirrored by the crowd who occupied themselves with little things at their seat, aside from a few gamblers taking odds on time.

Ichigo made his way to the western end of the arena to await his foe. He was not long in waiting when his opponent appeared.

The 20th seat marched proudly to take his place in the starting blocks. He was dressed in the most elaborate and showy manner one could imagine.

"Captain Kurosaki, I challenge you for the right to be Captain of the Third Division." he yelled.

"I know. I know. Come when you're ready." Ichigo didn't take any particular stance. He only raised his reiatsu and hardened it like diamond.

The barbarian screamed his charge and brought all his might to bear on one blow.

"Oi, Rukia! Do you need me to pick up anything on the way home?" he said casually as the blow landed, but the attacker was the one injured, blood seeping down his palm.

"Don't ignore me! " he yelled as Rukia sat and thought.

"Lash out Tetsuchiku!" he yelled out and the sword became a long staff shaped as if it were made of bamboo, but made of steel instead, black and rough.

"I can't think of anything," she replied fixing a minor error.

"Okay," he grabbed the attack and tossed him back a little.

"Don't underestimate me!" he extended the pole, but it had no effect as it struck.

"I hear the weather is going to be perfect tonight, we should go get some dango as a treat after dinner," he pushed aside the pole.

"Sounds great. I'll set out my yukata when we get home and we'll go for a nice walk," she turned a page.

The 20th seat, whom I won't even honor with a name, was bright red with frustration. Seeing how little Ichigo seemed to be paying attention, the beast made a strike towards Rukia.. Seeing this, Ichigo's rage flared to astronomical levels. He quickly grabbed the weapon and snapped it in two. His reiatsu soared. The man could only quiver and kneel in sheer terror, gasping for air. The crowd gasped.

"You challenge me, fine. That's your right as my subordinate, but you tried to attack my wife. I will not stand for that. I could end you right now and it would all be a part of the fight, but I will show even you some mercy, you coward. I'm going to give you a transfer. You like to fight so much? You'll get your fill at the 11th squad." he calmed, allowing his reiatsu to fall back to normal levels.

"That's if I'll even take him," Kenpachi landed next to the training field Yachiru perched on his shoulder.

"Kenpachi," Ichigo reacted to his sudden arrival.

"I don't like cowards." he half growled.

"This one likes to fight though. I'm sure you have someone of an appropriate size to whet his appetite," Ichigo explained.

Kenpachi looked him up and down.

"He might make a nice sparring dummy for my new recruits," he stroked his chin as Yachiru bounded away with a box..

"He's all yours. I'll fill out the paperwork later and all you'll have to do is sign for him," Ichigo offered.

"A sparring dummy and no paperwork? This deal is lookin' better by the second," a smirk crossed his face.

"So what brings you around here?" Ichigo asked, but soon realized that the calendar delivery date was today and half the stands had a calendar in hand, even Rukia.

"Delivering these things and I wanted to scrap a bit," he tapped his sword on his back.

"What took you so long? I would have figured it wouldn't have been a week until I saw you."

"That was the plan," Yachiru hopped back in the picture, " but Kenny got us lost delivering all the calendars."

"You were the one with the map. We wound up halfway through the Rukongai because you wanted to visit that candy shop…twice. We only found the place because you got ticked."

"But it was so good, and you had fun too Kenny," She poked him on the nose, "It was just like when Ichi first came."

"Like when Ichigo first came, eh…" Kenpachi grinned and swung down his sword to find open air. Ichigo caught his feet a few yards away and drew Zangetsu.

"What happened?" Kenpachi looked down at Zangetsu.

"I learned how to seal it... Shatter fate Zangetsu!" a plume of dust rose up and Zangetsu took on his original form.

"A little pretentious don't you think?" Kenpachi dashed and the two swords met with a loud clang. The stadium emptied and the kneeling seated officer fled for his life. Izuru dutifully helped ensure no one had been left behind.

"Who cares?" Ichigo struck back fiercely and the two set to confronting each other blow for blow.

"You're right," Kenpachi smiled like he never had before.

The two spun and clashed. Each one holding the edge for a while, but neither giving enough to lose ground.

A thunderous stamp of his cane signaled Yamamoto's arrival.

"Cease this instant," he shouted and the two parted ways a bit reluctantly.

"You two fighting is far too dangerous to be allowed to happen unchecked. From now on you will spar only with wooden swords. They are too fragile for you to use your full powers with, so perhaps you will learn some control," he gave each an icy stare and ascended.

The two grumbled and put away the swords.

"How about Tuesday? By then we'll be back at the division," Kenpachi tapped his sheathed sword on his back.

"Sounds fine by me, but I'll check with the Mrs. later, She's probably going to give me heck for the fight as it is," he said, a bit downtrodden.

"Give me a call," he leaped away in the general direction of Squad 11.

**Story Break**

"Ow ow ow," Rukia pulled at Ichigo's ear.

"Don't you dare start fighting Captain Zaraki or so help me I'll hurt you in ways he never could," Rukia let go of his ear. She'd been using this technique to get a hold of his attention a lot more lately. It really helped make up for the gap in their height.

"I get it. I get it," he rubbed his ear.

"Good. I'll see you later. I've got to get back to the squad," she turned to head back, but was caught from behind with an embrace.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo whispered.

"Idiot, I've already forgiven you. Now, let me go. Everyone can see us," she lost some of the edge in her voice.

"Let them look," he whispered softly in her ear.

"Since when have you been so cavalier?" she asked with a subtle laugh.

:Combat does something to a person," he said with a sultry tone in his voice.

"Goofball, I really do need to go now," she turned around and pecked him on the lips before bounding away, escaping his gentle embrace.

**Story Break**

The Kurosaki clinic is not especially large, but from time to time there are rooms that are unfilled. Inside one of these rooms, a young lady practices in private. She looks left and right for no particular reason and nervously perches a book on her head.

"Okay, you can do this," she took a step carefully.

"Wow, these blankets are heavy," Yuzu clicked the door open and saw her sister frozen before her mid stride.

"You saw nothing…" Karin turned and glared.

"Of course," Yuzu giggled and turned around.

**Story Break**

The two strolled peacefully, snatching a bite of dango from time to time as they made their way through the cooler night air. The heat of the day had abated, but the smells of summer still hung in the air like so many fireflies.

"We really should get around to that tape," Rukia said, admiring the stars.

"Yeah, there really isn't an excuse now. I'll pop it in when we get back," he said as he watched the moon.

"Yuzu says it was a very beautiful service," Rukia nibbled delicately.

Cameras flashed from time to time, but the two paid them no mind. The weeks since the wedding had finally cooled the paparazzi, though at this point they barely noticed them anymore anyway.

Returning home, the two sat down on the couch and pressed play.

The family and friends they knew were gathered around. The mood was solemn and the traditions held to the letter. As the first mourner approached though, the video began to fizz and pop and the screen went black.

"Do you really think this is such a great idea?" Inoue asked, but couldn't be seen .

"You left the lens cap on again Dad," Karin pointed out dryly.

"Oh, that's what was going on," he removed it and got the camera steadied and sighted in on the tripod. Isshin ran quickly to get in front of the camera with the rest.

"We thought you might like to hear what people had to say about you, so we decided to make a little video wake as it were," Karin led the group.

"Big bro, I'm going to miss you while you're away. Thanks for always looking out for us… Oh, and if you're watching this after your birthday, I wish you a belated happy birthday," Yuzu said with a smile.

The Quincy was next. He was dressed immaculately from head to toe.

"As much as I hate soul reapers…. You were the soul reaper I hated the least," Ishida adjusted his glasses and stepped away from the camera with a smirk. As he moved away, Orihime gave him a half understanding, half annoyed look before stepping up. She wore a beautiful yellow sun dress with a small Quincy cross necklace. She was quite stunning.

"Thank you so much for all you've done for everyone. I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful to you when we were going on our adventures. I wish I wasn't so much of a burden back then. I'm glad you've found someone who can really give the kind of nurturing and love you need and wish you all the best," she said with misty eyes. Chad took the stage next slowly as Uryuu comforted her.

"See ya," Chad said and walked off.

"I guess that just leaves me," Isshin said as he settled in front. He was in a pitch black suit, but the jacket was tossed over his shoulder and his tie loosened.

"Ichigo, I'm very proud of you. You have grown up right before my eyes. I know I wasn't always the most involved or conventional dad, but I hope you'll forgive your old man for that. I always wanted the best for you even if sometimes that wasn't obvious." he finished his statement and plopped a lollipop in his mouth with only the stick jutting out between his lips.

Ichigo laughed with a hint of nostalgia at that look.

"What is it?" Rukia questioned.

"Nothing just an old story my dad told me with a new twist…" Ichigo replied with a smirk and the screen returned to the somber proceedings.


End file.
